Time Loop
by ViolenceID
Summary: Karena kecelakaan yang membuatnya koma itulah, Naruto terpaksa menjalani hidupnya lagi di masa lalu. Dengan kemampuan yang dia miliki, tercipta sebuah niat untuk mengubah tragedi yang menyebabkan kekasihnya tiada. Akankah Naruto berhasil? Ataukah tragedi yang lebih buruk akan terjadi? (Arc I)
1. Chapter 1

"Sayang! Ayo turun, sarapan sudah siap."

Dapat aku dengar kalau Mama memanggil untuk mengajak sarapan. Namun sepertinya aku tak bisa menanggapi ajakan Mama secara langsung, alasannya karena aku sedang memakai sweater berwarna _cream_ sebagai penutup kemeja putih seragam sekolahku.

"Sebentar lagi aku kesana!" Aku menyanggupi panggilan Mama setelah aku selesai memakai sweater. Lalu aku langsung mengambil tas sekolahku yang berada di atas meja belajar, kemudian akupun turun.

Namaku adalah Tenten. Seorang siswi angkatan kedua yang bersekolah di _Tensougara-gakuen_ , hari ini adalah hari pertama tahun ajaran baru, benar sekali, ini adalah hari dimana aku menjadi senior di sekolahku. Aku jadi penasaran, bagaimana teman sekelasku nanti 'ya? Kuharap, Temari dan Sara juga masuk ke dalam kelas yang aku tempati.

"Kenapa lama sekali? Hari ini 'kan hari dimana kau harus melihat papan pengumuman, kalau kau datang terlambat, kau tidak akan tahu dimana letak kelas barumu."

Sambil mendengarkan, aku menarik kursi makan dan mendudukinya. "Mama tidak perlu khawatir, masih ada dua puluh menit lagi sebelum bel masuk berbunyi." Aku melemparkan senyuman pada Mama yang duduk disamping Papa yang sedang terfokus membaca koran pagi. Sejenak kutatap dua buah roti panggang yang berada di depanku, seperti biasa, aku harus mengolesi roti itu dengan selai stroberi dan sedikit madu.

"Jangan lupa, ini bekalmu."

Mama meletakkan sekotak bekal disamping roti piring berisi sarapanku. "Terima kasih, Mama."

...

...

"Ah!" Aku terkejut melihat puluhan murid sedang ramai berkumpul di halaman sekolah. Ya! Ini memang sebuah pengalaman pertama bagiku, karena sewaktu SMP, di Sekolahku tidak ada yang namanya pengacakan kelas. Jadi semuanya serba menetap, hanya angka kelasnya saja yang bertambah besar.

"Hey, jangan berdiri di tengah jalan, tubuhmu menghalangi orang yang ingin lewat."

Mendengar teguran itu, aku berbalik, menatap seorang siswa berambut pirang yang memiliki tatapan sendu, ada sebuah lingkaran hitam di masing-masing kantung matanya. "Maaf!" Benar sekali, aku melakukan kesalahan.

"Kalau begitu, cepatlah menyingkir. Atau akan ada orang lain yang menegurmu."

Dia langsung melewatiku begitu saja, dan terus berjalan tanpa menghiraukan papan pengumuman yang ada disana. Lho! Apa dia sudah tahu kelasnya ada dimana?

 **[Time Loop]**

 **Disclaim: I dont own anything**

 **Kreator: Ramiel and Aka na Yuki**

 **Genre: Romance, Supernatural, Drama, Slice of Life, Humor, and etc.**

 **Warning:** **AU,** **OOC, Typo, physicological, and etc.**

 **Summary:** Indigo, adalah sebuah kemampuan spesial yang memiliki segala aspek sebagai kegunaannya. Lalu, apakah kalian tahu apa itu _Time Loop?_ Ini bukanlah sebuah kemampuan yang dimiliki oleh seorang indigo.

.

 **Chapter 1: Seorang penyendiri?**

Kulangkahkan kaki sedikit tergopoh, tak sabar rasanya melihat wajah-wajah di kelas baru. Terdengar riuh rendah dari dalam kelas baruku, mendengarnya membuatku bersemangat, sepertinya mereka orang-orang yang menyenangkan, tidak seperti kelas sebelah yang baru saja kulewati, seperti tak ada semangat menyambut tahun ajaran baru.

"Ah, kalian!" Seruku saat melihat Temari dan Sara berbincang tak jauh dari pintu, yang kemudian disambut dengan tolehan kepala dan sebuah senyum yang tersungging di bibir mereka masing-masing. "Apa kabar kalian berdua? Kita satu kelas 'ya?"

Sara menggeleng pelan. "Tidak, hanya aku dan kau. Soal kabarku? Aku baik, kalau tidak baik pasti sekarang aku tidak sedang berdiri disini." Sara kembali memapangkan senyumnya, dia adalah gadis terkalem yang pernah kutemui.

Kuarahkan pandanganku ke arah Temari, "Lalu, kau?"

"Aku di kelas sebelah." Jawabnya sambil sedikit mengedikkan kepala ke arah kanan. Oh, berarti itu kelas yang baru saja aku lewati

Kualihkan pandangan ke sekitar, semuanya sedang berkenalan sambil sesekali terdengar derai tawa, suasana yang hidup. Namun dari semua tawa satu yang paling mencolok, murid dengan tanda lahir di pipi tawanya sungguh membahana, dan aku dapat melihat kalau kedua gigi taringnya agak sedikit terlalu panjang jika dibandingkan dengan orang normal.

Kulangkahkan kaki mendekati mereka satu persatu, meninggalkan Sara dan Temari yang sepertinya masih sibuk berbincang. Aku mencoba menyapa mereka semua, dan ternyata mereka dapat menerima kehadiranku. Menyenangkan! Mereka sungguh antusias berkenalan. Ada Lee dengan semangat berapi-api, aku sampai harus membalas dengan antusiasme lebih saat ia berbasa basi. Ada juga Matsuri, sepertinya dia gadis periang, terlihat dari bahasa tubuh dan sorot matanya yang berbinar.

Terus mengobrol dengan mereka, membuat tawaku tak bisa berhenti. Karena topik yang mereka bawa terus saja teralihkan menjadi sebuah lelucon pagi yang bisa membuat hati ini terasa bersinar, mungkin ini akan menjadi satu tahun terbaik yang aku punya di lingkungan sekolah.

Srek!

Kualihkan pandanganku ke arah suara pintu yang tergeser, ada seorang siswa yang masuk melalui pintu itu dan kemudian berjalan menuju bangku belakang paling pojok yang bersebelahan dengan jendela yang menampilkan dunia luar. Dia meletakkan tasnya di atas meja, lalu dia menatap langit sambil menyandarkan punggungnya.

Rambut pirangnya melambai saat terkena hembusan angin pelan yang masuk dari jendela yang memang terbuka dari tadi, dari kejauhan dapat aku lihat sebuah tatapan sendu yang dipancarkan oleh mata birunya. Tunggu-tunggu! Bukannya dia murid yang sempat menegurku tadi?

"Tenten, ada apa?"

Suara Lee mengagetkanku. Aku kembali beralih dan dengan cepat menggeleng, "Ti-Tidak ada apa-apa!"

Belum sempat kami mengobrol lebih jauh, langkah kaki tergesa menuju bangku sontak membuatku menoleh, guru datang, otomatis membuatku melakukan hal yang sama dengan hal yang dilakukan murid lain—duduk.

"Selamat pagi semuanya!"

"Pagi Sensei!" Koor serempak dari kami. Setelah itu sensei memberi salam sambutan, memperkenalkan diri dan segala hal tentang tahun ajaran baru, akhirnya tiba saat perkenalan bagi kami.

Berdiri bergiliran di bangku masing-masing seraya memperkenalkan diri. " _Watashi_ _no namae_ _Tenten desu, yoroshiku_ _onegaishimasu_!" Ujarku saat tiba giliran seraya membungkukkan badan kemudian. Satu persatu murid telah memperkenalkan diri hingga tiba giliran mereka yang berada di deretan bangku paling belakang, teringat dengan siswa pirang itu membuatku untuk lebih jeli memperhatikan siswa dia.

Dan ternyata dia mendapatkan giliran terakhir. Dengan tubuh lemas dia mulai bangkit, tak ada sedikitpun postur gagah yang ada padanya.

" _Ore no namae, Uzumaki Naruto, yoroshiku."_

Apa! Cuma seperti itu? Perkenalan macam apa itu?

.

.

Tak tersentuh. Kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkan sosok siswa pirang bernama Naruto itu. Sosok pendiam yang tak pernah lepas dari bangkunya, seakan tak ada yang lebih menarik selain duduk disana selama lebih dari enam jam. Di saat yang lain sibuk bercengkrama, bercanda tiada habisnya, dia hanya diam menatap langit yang berada di luar jendela.

Padahal ini sudah hari ketiga dari tahun ajaran baru, tapi Naruto sama sekali sepertinya tak memiliki niat untuk mengenal semua penghuni kelas ini.

Aku pernah kenal dengan murid yang juga memiliki sifat pendiam seperti dia, tapi kurasa ini lebih pendiam, hanya menjawab 'ya' dan' tidak' saat guru bertanya, tapi saat dia disuruh untuk mengerjakan soal di papan, tak kusangkan kalau dia ternyata memiliki otak yang cerdas, itu membuat guru yang sering menegurnya ternganga.

Jam ini adalah waktunya untuk mengisi perut. Karena aku sudah selesai melakukannya, aku akan mencoba untuk bersosialisasi dengan si Pirang itu. "Hai, Naruto." Sapaku sembari berjalan ke arah bangku orang yang aku target. Dia menoleh, menunjukkan kalau dia sedang memasukkan sumpitnya ke dalam mulutnya, aku sedikit terkekeh melihat wajah tanpa dosa itu, namun kekehanku hanya bertahan sebentar saat melihat tak ada sedikitpun perubahan ekspresi di wajahnya.

Sambil mengunyah makanan yang terlanjur masuk, dia menjawab. "Pergilah! Kau tidak lihat aku sedang makan?"

Naruto menatapku lekat-lekat, aku tahu kalau dia mengartikannya sebagai tanda ketidaksukaannya padaku. Namun bukan Tenten namanya kalau langsung menyerah dengan alasan takut untuk di tatap!

Aku mengambil kursi yang paling dekat dengan posisinya. Duduk dan menatap Naruto yang semakin memicingkan tatapan ketidaksukaannya padaku, "Hei, beritahu aku rahasia kepintaranmu." Dia tidak menjawab, mengabaikanku dengan dalih melanjutkan kegiatannya yang sempat tertunda. Aku baru tahu kalau Naruto itu seorang yang sangat keras kepala. Oke, satu fakta telah terungkap.

"Hei, Naruto. Apa kau benar-benar tidak suka berbaur dengan anak seusiamu? Dengan semua murid di kelas ini?" Tepat setelah aku bertanya sedimikian rupa, Naruto tiba-tiba berhenti memasukkan kembali makanan ke mulutnya. Sepertinya aku sudah berhasil menarik perhatiannya, dan benar saja, Naruto langsung memutar tubuhnya ke arahku, setelah meletakkan kotak bekalnya terlebih dahulu tentunya.

"Kau bertanya, apakah aku tidak suka berbaur dengan kalian? Maka dengan senang hati aku akan menjawab, aku sama sekali tidak ingin mengenal kalian semua. Jika tidak, hidup kalian akan _berubah_ sepenuhnya."

Aku tertegun mendengar setiap ucapan yang Naruto lontarkan, dari suaranya serta nada bicaranya, aku tahu kalau berkata tanpa ada sedikitpun rasa ragu. Tapi bukan itu yang membuatku membatu, tatapan, tatapannyalah yang memberitahu kalau pemiliknya sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu. Sesuatu yang besar. Lalu, apa yang sedang ia sembunyikan?

"Baiklah, aku mengerti." Aku mulai memotong jarak diantara kami, dan aku menangkap sebuah keterkejutan di wajah pucat Naruto. "Jika kau memang tidak ingin berteman dengan kami semua, itu tidak masalah." Aku nekad mendekatkan wajahku ke wajah lawan bicaraku yang sepenuhnya sedang terkejut, "Tapi, jika ada satu orang yang ingin berteman dengamu, itu tidak masalah 'kan?"

Naruto membuang mukanya. "Cih! Dasar gadis keras kepala."

.

.

Karena kejadian pendekatan kemarin itulah, aku menduga kalau Naruto sudah berubah. Namun hal itu sama sekali tidak ada kebenarannya, Naruto malah terus menghindari keberadaanku saat aku mencoba untuk mendekatinya.

Dan seperti kali ini, aku mencoba mengajaknya bicara seperti kemarin pada saat jam istirahat. Tapi sewaktu aku menyapanya, dia berdiri dan beranjak meninggalkan kelas dengan membawa kotak bekalnya.

Cih! Cowok yang sangat keras kepala, sudah berapa kali aku mencoba untuk mengajaknya bicara mulai tadi pagi, dia benar-benar berusaha menyingkirkan keberadaanku. Awas saja! Kau belum tahu siapa Tenten itu sebenarnya, akan kubuat hatimu terbuka untuk semua orang.

 **One side POV end**

 **...**

Naruto mendesah lega. Akhir yang paling ia tunggu-tunggu, bisa kabur dari makhluk keras kepala paling menyeramkan. Wanita. Baginya, makhluk kaum Hawa itu adalah hal yang paling ia hindari, karena bagaimanapun, mereka sangat suka ikut campur urusan orang, terlebih memiliki watak bebal yang bahkan takkan bisa dewa Zeus kalahkan.

Oi, jangan salahkan perumpamaan itu. Naruto juga pernah membaca sebuah cerita kalau dulunya Zeus dan Athena sering bertengkar, dan setiap adu mulut yang mereka lakukan, Zeus tidak pernah menang sekalipun. Tapi bodohnya, dia mempercayai cerita fiksi yang tanpa sengaja ia temukan dalam sebuah _website_ bernama _Fanfiction_. Oh, anak kecil juga tahu kalau itu adalah tempat untuk menuangkan imajinasi.

Tanpa memiliki perasaan was-was, remaja pirang itu mulai membuka kunci pada kotak bekal yang ia bawa. Dan isinya? Seperti biasa, bekal sehat buatan Ibu tercinta, dua buah _kaarage_ , tiga buah _tamagoyaki_ , salad, dan secukup nasi tanpa pemutih.

Yah! Ini adalah sebuah rezeki hari ini, patut disyukuri bagaimanapun rasanya. Naruto mengambil langkah awal dengan sebuah _tamagoyaki_ yang ia masukkan ke dalam mulutnya, makanan yang berbahan dasar telur itu lantas tak langsung ia kunyah, ia terus menahannya di dalam sana sambil mengambil kesempatan untuk melamun. Ini adalah sebuah kebiasaan yang dimiliki Naruto, dikarenakan begadang setiap harinya membuat pikirannya sering kosong.

Untung saja kali ini dia berada di belakang gedung sekolah, berdempetan dengan tanah yang Cuma berisikan pepohonan lebat, membuatnya bisa merasakan sensasi lamunannya sedikit agak lama. Tapi sepertinya, itu hanyalah sebuah khayalan belaka, karena ia dapat merasakan kehadiran seseorang dari samping kirinya. Naruto pun menoleh, mendapati kalau makhluk yang sedari pagi tadi mengejarnya kini sedang mengintipnya dengan setengah wajah yang terlihat.

"Bisakah kau tidak mengganggu saat aku sedang makan?"

Tenten langsung menampakkan diri sambil memamerkan sebuah cengiran. "Maaf."

Naruto kembali mendesah, dirinya paling tidak suka diganggu saat sedang makan, itu membuat nafsu makannya langsung menguap.

"Eh? Mau kemana?" Melihat targetnya mulai mengemasi kembali kotak bekal yang ia bawa, Tenten langsung panik. Padahal tadi adalah kesempatan yang sangat bagus untuk mengajak bicara cowok pirang itu, tapi kenapa jadi begini? Ini tidak sesuai dengan yang dia rencanakan.

"Bukan urusanmu." Jawab Naruto saat hampir melewati Tenten.

Tenten berbalik menatap kepergian Naruto. Sebenarnya ia ingin menghentikan cowok itu, namun hasil yang ia peroleh hanyalah sebuah helaan nafas. "Gagal lagi deh."

Naruto melangkah dengan malas menysuri lorong yang menuju ke lantai dua, dimana di lantai dua tersebut kelasnya lah berada. Tangga yang menghubungkan ke lantai dua sudah hampir telihat, tetapi harus melewati sebuah kelas memasak terlebih dahulu. Dapat Naruto dengar suara guru yang memberikan _tutorial_ memasak kare ikan, merasa sedikit tertarik, Naruto melihat guru itu sedang menyiapkan bahan yang ada, lalu cara memotong semua bahan dengan perlahan.

Dan guru tersebut mulai menyalakan kompor gas yang dipakainya.

Cklek!

BLARR!

Sebuah ledakan besar terjadi, menggoncangkan seluruh gedung sekolah sekaligus memecahkan semua kaca gedung itu. Tentu saja kejadian itu langsung memicu kepanikan para murid dan guru, mereka semua langsung berhamburan dan berbondong-bondong mencoba keluar dari gedung sekolah.

Naruto sendiri tak bisa melakukan itu karena dia sudah terhempas jauh dan menghantam sebuah tembok. Dengan wajah yang sudah hampir sepenuhnya hancur, dia mencoba berdiri sekuat tenaga, tapi tanpa ia ketahui saat ini tulang punggungnya sudah patah, ia lumpuh di tempat. Dari kepalanya merembeskan sebuah darah, benar, sempat ia rasakan juga kalau kepalanya terbentur sekali.

Dapat ia rasakan sebuah panas dari wajahnya yang kulitnya sudah sepenuhnya terkelupas, jantung dan paru-parunya kini berkerja lebih ekstra karena kejadian yang tak pernah ia duga itu dapat dengan mudah membuatnya terkena serangan jantung. Lalu, ia sudah merasakan tubuhnya mulai lemas, nafasnya yang berada di paru-paru sudah terasa tak terisi ulang. Dalam keheningan ini, dia dapat mendengar detak jantungnya sendiri yang mulai melambat. Dan dengan perlahan kelopak matanya tertutup.

Naruto kembali membuka matanya lebar-lebar seolah merasakan sebuah daya kejut. Dengan panik ia alihkan pandangannya, dia masih berada di belakang gedung sekolah. 'Aku masih berada disini?' Naruto menarik tangan kanannya yang memegang sumpit, dapat ia rasakan kalau _tamagoyaki_ di dalam mulutnya belum sedikitpun ia kunyah.

"Aku mengalaminya lagi, itu berarti..." Naruto menoleh ke arah kiri, pasti disana ada gadis pengganggu itu dan dia sekarang pasti sedang sembunyi. "Kau! Keluarlah!" teriak Naruto. Membuat Tenten yang sedari tadi sembunyi disana, keluar dengan satu tangan mengelus tengkuknya.

"Ehehe, ketahuan ya?"

"SIAL!" Naruto membuang kotak bekalnya dengan kasar, dia kemudian berdiri dan berlari.

"E-Eh? Mau kemana?" Tenten bertanya saat Naruto sudah berlari melewatinya. Ada rasa heran yang mengganggu benaknya, pasalnya tiba-tiba Naruto bersikap panik. Tidak biasanya seperti itu.

"Jangan ikut!"

Mendengar bentakan itu, Tenten yang notabenenya adalah gadis keras kepala, pastinya tidak akan menuruti perintah yang memiliki maksud tersembunyi. Gadis berambut coklat gelap itupun berlari, mengikuti setiap hentakan kaki Naruto yang mulai bertambah temponya.

Mereka memasuki gedung sekolah bersamaan, mengabaikan para murid di lorong yang sedang memandang mereka berdua dengan heran.

Seperti yang Naruto harapkan, dirinya masih belum terlambat, ada dua murid yang baru memasuki kelas memasak. "Syukurlah." Gumamnya. " _Sensei!_ " teriakan Naruto sukses membuat semua penghuni kelas memasak menoleh ke arahnya.

"Apakah ada masalah?" tanya Guru yang lekas mengajar itu.

Meskipun nafasnya tak lagi bisa di kontrol, Naruto tetap memaksa dirinya untuk berjalan menghampiri Guru itu. " _Sensei,_ tolong tunda pelajaran memasak kali ini." Naruto menatap lekat-lekat Guru lelaki berkacamata itu.

"Memangnya ada apa? Tolong kasih aku sebuah alasan."

"Sepertinya, salah satu selang gas yang ada disini mengalami kebocoran. Tolong _Sensei_ periksa terlebih dahulu, saya mohon!" Naruto membungkuk sembilan puluh derajat.

Melihat kesungguhan Naruto, dalam hati Guru itu menanggapi permohonan Naruto. "Baiklah semuanya, harap keluar dengan teratur. Karena _Sensei_ akan memeriksa ruangan ini."

Naruto mendongak senang karena usahanya dapat dipercaya. Kemudian ia tundukkan lagi kepalanya, "Terima kasih, _Sensei!_ "

"Jika yang kau ucapkan itu benar, maka akulah yang harus berterima kasih padamu karena sudah menyelamatkan banyak nyawa." Guru lelaki itupun membuka satu persatu lemari di bawah kompor yang di dalamnya digunakan sebagai penyimpan tabung gas, dan benar Guru itu langsung terkejut saat salah satu lemari yang ia buka memang mengeluarkan bau menyengat yang di miliki oleh gas. "Ternyata benar, disini ada satu gas yang bocor." Ucapnya pada seluruh muridnya.

Banyak dari sana terlihat wajah lega, terlebih untuk Naruto yang akhirnya bisa menghempaskan tubuhnya yang kelelahan karena berlari. Ia mencoba mengatur nafasnya yang masih tersenggal, "Syukurlah." Naruto tersenyum lebar.

Guru yang hendak mengajar di kelas memasak itu memberikan senyuman bangga ke Naruto, "Siapa namamu?"

"Namaku Naruto, _Sensei._ "

Guru itu mengangguk. "Baiklah, terima kasih Naruto."

Naruto menanggapinya dengan sebuah senyuman. Tatapannya kemudian terfokus pada langit-langit ruangan itu, mengabaikan sesuatu yang penting di dalam tubuhnya.

Kruwuk~

Setelah suara itu keluar, dengan perlahan Naruto menutup matanya.

...

...

...

Naruto membuka kelopak matanya dengan perlahan, menatap langit-langit ruangan yang bernuansa kemerahan.

"Ternyata sudah bangun 'ya?"

Suara itu sontak mengambil alih perhatian Naruto. Saat menoleh ke arah kiri, dia mendapati kalau gadis pengganggu yang sedari pagi selalu mengejarnya tanpa alasan yang jelas kini sedang duduk di pinggiran kasur.

"Ini dimana?"

Gadis paling mengganggu itu tersenyum. "Ini di UKS."

"Kenapa?"

"Tentu saja karena kau sakit."

Naruto mulai bangkit, "Penyebabnya?"

"Kau pingsan karena kelaparan dan kurang istirahat."

Naruto tak bertanya lebih lanjut, karena ia dipaksa diam oleh rasa sakit yang menyerang kepalanya. Menundukkan kepalanya, tiba-tiba terlihat sebuah sodoran gelas yang berisikan air, Naruto melihat Tenten yang masih menyunggingkan senyuman. Dia tidak pernah berhenti untuk terus tersenyum, mungkin dia sudah gila. Itulah yang ada di benak Naruto, karena tentu saja dia tidak akan menyinggungkan ucapan itu.

"Terima kasih." Naruto mulai meneguk air mineral itu, dan dengan perlahan ia mulai mendapatkan kesadaran.

"Aksimu tadi sangat keren lho! Aku kagum saat kau tahu kalau ada salah satu tabung gas yang bocor." Mata Tenten penuh akan bintang, gadis itu benar-benar kagum atas apa yang sudah Naruto lakukan. Dan akhirnya dia mendapatkan sifat asli yang Naruto sembunyikan pada topeng dinginnya.

"Itu tadi hanya sebuah tebakan, aku hanya berasumsi." Bohong Naruto.

Pancaran bintang di mata Tenten tak sedikitpun berkurang cahayanya, "Aku tidak peduli. Entah itu asumsi atau benar-benar jawaban, yang penting kau tadi terlihat sangat keren. Aku sangat menyukai hal itu."

Naruto tiba-tiba terhenyak. Sepuluh detik kemudian, dia tersenyum.

"Ah! Kau tersenyum lagi seperti tadi!"

Naruto mulai terkekeh. "Dari fisik, mungkin kau memang sudah matang untuk dicap sebagai seorang gadis. Tapi aku baru tahu kalau kau ini sungguh kekanak-kanakan, aku sudah salah menilaimu."

"Tapi kau bisa menerimanya 'kan?"

"Tidak semuanya. Lagipula aku tidak tahu siapa namamu."

Tenten terdiam sejenak, "APAAA!?"

 **To be Continued...**

 **.**

 **A/N: UP UP UP UP UP UP UP UP UP UP UP UP UP UP, Akhirnya selesai juga fanfic bertajuk drama yang pertama kali kubuat, dan terima kasih banyak untuk koor yang kubuat dengan salah satu Dedek di dumai. Karena tanpa dia, aku pasti galau wakakakak.**

 **Ada yang heran kenapa Naruto tadi gak jadi mati? Itu semua terjawab pada Summary cerita ini, tapi kurasa awal ceritanya sedikit agak membingungkan ya? Err... aku bisa menerima hal itu.**

 **Sedikit pemberitahuan, disini sifat Naruto itu... dingin, jarang bergaul, suka begadang (buat nonton Oni ChiChi :v Lolz), dan sangat perhatian.**

 **Untuk Tenten, yah banyak yang bilang kalau ini pair anti-mainstream, tapi Dedek yang berkolaborasi denganku mengatakan padaku kalau dia yang cocok. So? Untuisi perempuan itu kadang presentasenya selalu benar, dan faktanya MEMANG benar.**

 **Dari sini sudah dapat di lihat kalau semua kaum Hawa itu menyeramkan, dalam artian jika sedang M :v Lolz.**

 **Okelah, untuk karakter Tenten disini lebih baik kalian bertanya pada [Aka na Yuki] atau hubungi Fbnya [Yuki Mine], Dedek paling Varokah yang tahu karakteristik Tenten.**

 **Okey, see you next time on the Next Chapter. See ya!**

 **.**

 **Ramiel de Lolicon Hentai.**

 **Aka na Yuki de Super Waifu.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Jln. Lolicon no. 45, Namikaze. Dimana sih?"

Hari ini adalah, hari minggu. Hari dimana semua orang libur dari kegiatan rutinnya, hari dimana setiap keluarga selalu berkumpul untuk menghangatkan ikatan. Tapi sepertinya, itu tak berlaku untukku.

Hari ini aku sedang mencari dimana kediaman Namikaze berada, tentu saja tujuanku ingin mengetahui bagaimana kehidupan Naruto yang masihlah bersikap dingin saat di Sekolah. Padahal jika ia tersenyum, dia terlihat cukup manis. Di tambah dengan tiga guratan halus di masing-masing pipinya yang terlihat seperti kumis kucing, menambahkan sedikit kesan imut pada wajahnya.

Sejak saat kejadian di kelas memasak itu, aku semakin menjadi penasaran tentang bagaimana kehidupan Naruto sehari-harinya saat berada di rumah, apakah ia masih bersikap acuh? Ataukah sifat lembutnya yang keluar? Tapi sepertinya aku belum bisa memastikan hal itu jika alamat rumahnya saja belum dapat kutemukan.

"Hah~" Aku tidak menyangka kalau hari ini teriknya sedikit terasa panas, padahal sekarang masih tergolong musim gugur. Untung saja aku hari ini memakai jaket, beruntung sekali.

Emm, ternyata di depan sana ada ibu-ibu yang sedang berbincang, dan dari kelihatannya mereka pulang dari berbelanja, terbukti kalau ada kantong kresek di tangan mereka masing-masing. Baiklah, aku akan mencoba bertanya pada mereka.

"A-Anu, permisi." Ketiga ibu di depanku menoleh bersamaan, aku merasa sedikit gugup kalau begini. "Maaf mengganggu, saya mau bertanya. Anda tahu kediaman Namikaze?"

"Oh, kediaman Namikaze." Ibu yang rambutnya di model _ponytail_ menunjuk ke arah terusan jalan, "Kau lihat rumah yang ada pohonnya itu, disitulah kediaman Namikaze berada."

Aku hanya ber'oh'ria sejenak. Kemudian aku membungkuk dan berterima kasih. Akhirnya, kebenaran akan terungkap sebentar lagi. Ternyata rumah Naruto rimbun, banyak sekali bunga-bunga beraneka ragam yang ada pada halaman rumahnya, aku juga dapat menemukan mawar putih di pojok pagar.

Aku menilai, rumah ini tidak seperti rumah-rumah pada umumnya. Meskipun terlihat biasa, tapi rumah ini lebih mementingkan kehijauan daripada memamerkan bentuknya. Ah! Lebih baik aku cepat-cepat menekan bel pintu itu.

Ting-Tong!

Ting-Tong!

Ting-Tong!

Ahh, kebiasaanku pada bel pintu kambuh, aku memang sangat suka memainkan bel pintu, seperti anak kecil.

Cklek!

Pintunya terbuka, dan orang yang membukanya membuatku terkejut.

"Sara!"

"Tenten!"

 **[Time Loop]**

 **Disclaim: I dont own anything**

 **Kreator: Ramiel and Aka na Yuki**

 **Genre: Romance, Supernatural, Drama, Slice of Life, Humor, and etc.**

 **Warning:** **AU,** **OOC, Typo, physicological, and etc.**

 **Summary:** Indigo, adalah sebuah kemampuan spesial yang memiliki segala aspek sebagai kegunaannya. Lalu, apakah kalian tahu apa itu _Time Loop?_ Ini bukanlah sebuah kemampuan yang dimiliki oleh seorang indigo.

.

 **Chapter 2: Kehidupan sehar-hari Remaja pirang yang dingin.**

Sara dan Tenten saling tercengang di depan pintu, mereka berdua sama sekali tak mengira akan bertemu di tempat tak biasa seperti sekarang. Kedua gadis remaja itu terus saja diam dan saling tatap sampai satu lagi wanita berambut merah muncul dari dalam rumah dan membuat mereka tersentak.

"Sara, kenapa tamunya tidak kau persilahkan masuk?"

Sara menoleh. "A-Ahh! Maaf Bi, aku sempat melamun."

Wanita yang membuka pembicaraan lebih dulu tersebut mendekati Sara, mecoba melihat siapakah tamu yang datang hari ini, dan dia terkejut. "Wah, ternyata tamu yang datang adalah seorang gadis yang cantik. Apakah teman Naruto?"

Tenten melemparkan sebuah cengiran kepada Wanita itu, "Maaf mengganggu, Tante. Ya! Aku teman sekelas Naruto."

Wanita itu tak menanggapi lebih lanjut, dia melemparkan senyum penuh arti ke arah Tenten. Beberapa detik kemudian, dia kembali berbicara. "Baiklah, kalian berdua masuklah. Aku akan membuatkan sebuah _cake_ untuk kalian, dan Sara, kau yang bertugas membuatkan minum selagi aku membuat _cake._ "

"Aku mengerti, Bibi."

Tenten tersenyum untuk yang kesekian kalinya, "Kalau begitu, saya permisi."

Sara menunggu Tenten melepaskan sepatunya terlebih dahulu, saat sudah selesai Sara menemani Tenten untuk masuk dan melihat bagaimana bentuk dalam dari kediaman Namikaze. Mereka berjalan pelan menuju ruang tamu, sambil mengobrol ringan.

"Oh, Sara." Gadis yang di panggil namanya tersebut menoleh, "Apa yang sebenarnya kau lakukan di rumah Naruto? Tumben sekali, biasanya kau pasti malu jika di ajak ke rumah cowok."

Sara terkekeh sambil menggaruk pipinya, "Kau mungkin masih belum tahu kalau aku ini sepupunya Naruto-kun, benar?"

"Ehh!" Tenten tersentak. Gadis itu sama sekali tak menyangka kalau Sara itu sepupunya Naruto, yang dingin, pendiam, dan seseorang yang di juluki sebagai _mood breaker_ karena sering kali berkata kejam dan menusuk. Ya! Tentu saja Tenten kaget kalau ternyata Naruto punya saudari yang memiliki sifat sangat kalem seperti Sara, "Benarkah?"

Sara kembali terkekeh. "Wanita yang cantik tadi adalah Bibiku, dia adalah ibu Naruto. Dan aku sudah biasa datang kesini jika ada hari libur, bahkan saat liburan musim panas, aku kesini setiap hari." Sesampainya mereka di ruang tamu, Sara langsung mempersilahkan Tenten untuk duduk. "Tunggu sebentar, aku akan kembali dengan dua cangkir berisikan teh."

Tenten tersenyum menanggapi. Setelah Sara pergi, Tenten mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala penjuru arah sampai-sampai tidak menyadari seonggok daging yang sedang tergeletak di seberang sofa ruangan itu, tanpa bersuara, tanpa sedikitpun bergerak, seperti sebuah mayat.

Seonggok daging yang tubuhnya tertutupi oleh kaos biru dan celana kain yang juga berwarna biru tak sedikitpun sadar jikalau ada seorang yang berkunjung di dekatnya. Hal itu berakhir sampai Sara kembali dengan nampan yang berisikan dua gelas teh panas. Sara langsung menghentikan langkahnya, menatap kepala yang tertutupi oleh sebuah majalah yang sampulnya bergambar semua hal yang berbau mesin.

Sebelum membangunkan orang itu dari kematian, Sara lebih dulu meletakkan nampan yang dibawanya ke meja. Kemudian gadis itu mengambil majalah itu dan melihat sebuah wajah yang teridur dengan mulut sedikit terbuka. "PAMAN!" teriakan itu seketika membuat orang yang tidur langsung bangkit dari kematiannya, membuat Sara menyunggingkan sebuah sengiran. "Kalau kau tidur jangan disini, pindah ke kamarmu sana!"

Orang yang tadi tidur itu menolehkan kepalanya ke arah kiri, dimana disana ada Tenten yang sedang tersenyum. Kemudian dia melihat ke arah Sara yang sedang berkacak pinggang dan memasang wajah marah, "Baiklah-baiklah." Ucapnya sebentar, dan kemudian dia pergi dengan hanya bermodalkan setengah kesadaran.

Sara mendesah. Lalu dia duduk tepat disamping Tenten yang sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan tidak percaya, "Sara, ternyata kau bisa garang juga 'ya?" Tenten seketika terkekeh saat Sara memandangnya dengan tatapan bosan.

"Kau belum tahu kalau dua laki-laki di rumah ini perilakunya selalu seperti itu."

"Seperti itu? Maksudnya?"

"Jika ada hari libur seperti ini, mereka akan menghabiskan waktu dengan tidur lebih dari dua belas jam."

"Tunggu-tunggu! Dua laki-laki? Naruto juga termasuk?"

Sara mengangguk. "Kebiasaan buruknya lah yang membuatnya jadi tukang tidur di kelas, tapi sepertinya tahun ini dia sedikit menahan rasa kantuknya dan lebih suka melamun."

Kedua alis Tenten saling bertautan mendengar kalimat 'kebiasaan buruk' dari mulut Sara. Otaknya mulai membayangkan kalau Naruto adalah pemuda yang sering keluar pada jam malam, kemudian pulang pada pagi harinya. Namun dengan cepat ia menggeleng, tak mungkin siswa cerdas seperti Naruto akan berkelakuan seperti berandalan yang setiap malamnya suka minum-minum dan bermain dengan wanita.

Lebih baik dia mencari kebenaran, "Kebiasaan buruk? Apa?"

Sara menunduk. "Begadang." Gadis itu membuang nafas berat, menandakan seolah dia merasa terbebani.

"Oh," Hati Tenten terasa seperti kapas saat perilaku buruk yang menjadi kebiasaan Naruto hanyalah begadang, bukan minum-minum atau bermain wanita. "Lalu sekarang Naruto dimana?"

"Tentu saja dia tidur." Ibu Naruto datang dengan membawa nampan yang berisikan sebuah _strawberry cake_ yang ukurannya lumayan besar, dia tersenyum saat dua gadis di depannya melihat kue itu dengan mata berbinar. "Makanlah sepuas kalian, aku akan membangunkan anak pemalas itu."

...

...

...

Tak ayal, pemuda yang diharapkan malah sedang mendengkur dengan liur yang sudah sukses mendarat ke bantal yang ia pakai. Tergambar jelas ekspresi bahagia di wajahnya, seakan beban yang ia pikul selama enam hari telah lenyap pada satu hari libur ini. Namun sepertinya itu tidak bertahan lama saat ketukan mulai terdengar di pintu kamarnya.

"Naruto! Naruto! OI, NARUTO!"

Naruto mulai terusik mendengar panggilan itu, dapat dibuktikan dari wajahnya yang mulai mengkerut tak nyaman.

"NARUTO! CEPAT BANGUN ATAU PINTU INI AKAN KUHANCURKAN!"

Kelopak matanya dengan perlahan mulai terbuka, menciptakan sebuah _highlight_ dari tatapan sendu mata birunya. "Kenapa berisik sekali sih? Ini 'kan hari minggu, Ibu." Setelah mengucapkan itu, Naruto mengedarkan pandangannya ke arah jam dinding yang masih menunjukkan pukul sepuluh lebih. Dia hanya tidur selama lima jam, menyakitkan sekali.

"Ada tamu yang menunggumu, cepatlah keluar."

Naruto mulai bangkit, duduk dan mengucek matanya sambil melihat layar ponselnya yang memapangkan beberapa pesan. "Siapa sih, tamunya?"

"Gak usah banyak tanya, lebih baik kau keluar dan melihatnya sendiri.

Mendengar ibunya masih ngambek seperti itu, tak ada pilihan lain selain menuruti ucapan dari Nenek Sihir yang dipanggil dengan sebutan Wanita itu. Hal yang paling Naruto benci, bukan masalah gender makhluk itu, melainkan bibirnya yang cerewet dan bisa membuat telinga terasa seperti sedang dikorek dengan monas, sakit dan perih.

Itulah kenapa wanita disebut sebagai makhluk paling menyeramkan di dunia ini. Kau tidak percaya? Silahkan buktikan sendiri. Bagi yang punya _pedang_ maksudku.

Dengan tubuh lemas bagai terkena anemia, Naruto mulai keluar dari kamarnya. Turun dan menuju ke ruang tamu. Saat dia menampakkan diri, dua ekspresi yang sangat identik dapat ia lihat dari wajah dua gadis yang sedang terpaku menatapnya. Masing-masing wajah mereka merona saat melihat ada sesuatu yang sedikit menonjol di bagian bawah tubuh Naruto yang hanya tertutupi oleh sebuah _boxer_ tipis berwarna hitam.

"Kyaa!" Sara cepat-cepat menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya, sementara Tenten tetap tak berkedip melihat benda menonjol yang ada diantara selangkangan Naruto.

"Ternyata kau. Apa yang sedang kau inginka –"

Plak!

Naruto langsung berhenti bicara saat kepala bagian belakangnya sukses menjadi sasaran empuk tangan sadis ibunya. Remaja pirang itu menoleh, mendapati kalau ibunya sedang memasang wajah iblis yang baru saja keluar dari dasar jurang Neraka, dan kini sedang menatapnya beringas seolah dirinya adalah sebuah tumbal hidup.

" **Pergi mandi, sekarang!"**

Mendengar bariton suara berat itu, kesadaran Naruto langsung berkumpul menjadi satu, membuat remaja pirang itu langsung memasang mata penuh teror. "Ba-BAIK!" Naruto langsung lari terbirit-birit ke arah kamar mandi berada, dan terdengar satu kali bunyi 'gedebuk' yang mengisi kesunyian diantara tiga wanita di ruang tamu kediaman Namikaze.

"Aku tidak menyangka memiliki seorang anak laki-laki yang bodohnya minta ampun." Ibu Naruto mendesah. Ia mulai teringat saat suaminya baru bangun tidur, dan hal itu juga sukses membuatnya merona, sekaligus terpanah.

"A-Apa yang menonjol itu tadi?"

Suara Tenten yang terdengar seperti tidak percaya itu mengintrupsi perhatian dari dua makhluk yang bergender sama dengannya. Ibu Naruto langsung terkejut saat menyadari kalau gadis yang menjadi tamunya hari ini sedang mengalami gejolak batin dengan level sangat berbahaya, hal ini membuatnya bergerak mendekati gadis itu dan mulai menggoncang-goncang tubuh gadis itu.

"Sayang, sadarlah! Sadarlah dari mimpi buruk yang sedang kau alami!" Gadis itu tak tersadar dari keadaannya, membuat Ibu Naruto menyesal dengan keputusan yang ia ambil untuk mencegah hancurnya mental gadis ini. "Maaf!"

Plak!

Tamparan yang tak begitu keras tenaganya itu sukses membuat Tenten tersadar. Gadis yang memiliki rambut bergaya _ponytail_ itu berkedip dengan cepat beberapa kali, otaknya sedang mengalami _rebooting_ total karena kejadian yang menimpanya beberapa detik yang lalu sukses membuat otaknya _crash_.

Dan setelah terdiam selama hampir dua menit, akhirnya Tenten memandang Ibu Naruto yang menatapnya khawatir. "Tante? Ada apa?"

Ibu Naruto mendesah lega, dia berhasil menyelamatkan satu nyawa yang hampir berakhir tragis. Namun sepertinya hal itu tidak akan lama.

"Baiklah, sekarang jelaskan apa yang kau inginkan sampai repot-repot datang kemari?"

Ketiga wanita di ruangan itu serempak menoleh, mendapati Naruto yang berdiri dengan handuk yang melilit pinggangnya. Tubuhnya yang sedikit berisi masih terlihat basah karena beberapa bulir air tidak sepenuhnya tersapu oleh handuk, dan itu membuat suasana kembali hening.

Ibu Naruto adalah orang yang sadar pertama kali, lalu pandangannya ia alihkan ke arah dua gadis yang berkunjung ke rumahnya. Dia langsung dibuat terperangah, wajah dua gadis itu dengan jelas mengartikan kalau otak mereka sedang mengalami disfungsi layaknya otak Tenten tadi. Hal ini dengan paksa membuat dirinya menepuk dahinya sendiri dengan pelan.

"Ya, ampun."

...

...

...

"Senang rasanya bisa melihat Naruto-kun bangun di hari minggu."

Naruto hanya menanggapi ucapan Sara dengan tatapan datarnya, kemudian ia alihkan tatapan itu ke arah mangkuk yang di atasnya terdapat potongan seperdelapan _strawberry cake_. Tak lama kemudian ia tolehkan kepalanya ke arah dapur berada, "Ibu, apakah ini sarapan untukku? Bisa tidak membuatkanku _ramen?"_

Samar-samar indera pendengaran Naruto menangkap ucapan 'buat saja sendiri', dan itu membuatnya pasrah karena sepertinya ibunya sekarang sedang marah, yang tidak ia ketahui karena apa alasannya. Ia memutuskan kalau sarapan kali ini akan ia isi dengan lezatnya rasa asam-manis dari apel yang berada di kulkasnya, daripada memakan barang yang memiliki rasa manis berlebihan seperti _strawberry cake_ saat bangun tidur, bisa membuatnya terkena kolesterol di masa muda.

Itu sangat menyeramkan.

Naruto kembali duduk di sofa ruang tamu setelah ia berhasil membawa dua buah apel merah dari kulkas di rumahnya. Remaja pirang itu menatap kembali dua gadis yang tak pernah ia inginkan kehadirannya di rumah ini, alasannya karena mereka berdua sangatlah berisik, terlebih gadis berambut coklat berponi itu, dia mulai jadi menyeramkan saat berubah menjadi seorang _stalker_. Naruto mulai bertanya-tanya, apa yang menarik dari orang seperti dirinya? Perasaan wajahnya juga biasa, sifatnya juga dingin, dan tubuhnya juga tidak atletis. Lalu apa yang istimewa darinya sampai-sampai ada gadis yang mengejar-ngejar keberadaannya sampai berhasil masuk ke lingkungan pribadinya? Atau dia hanya iseng mengikutinya? Entahlah, perempuan memang merepotkan. Jalan pikir mereka tidak logis.

"Naruto? Kenapa melamun?" Tenten bertanya. Dan itu sukses membuat Naruto kembali ke dunia nyata.

"A-Apa?" Naruto mendesah dalam hati, ini semua karena jam tidurnya yang sudah terganggu, dia masih lelah karena begadang kemarin, terlebih karena menghadapi _client_ yang komplain soal harga yang ia tawarkan. Ia butuh minum.

Remaja pirang itu kembali bangkit dari sofa yang tadi ia duduki. Berjalan ke arah dimana kulkasnya yang berada di dapur, mengambil botol yang berisikan air dingin dan menuangnya ke sebuah gelas. Ia meneguk hingga air itu hanya tinggal setengah. Karena bersisa, Naruto meletakkan gelas itu ke meja makan, ia berpikir mungkin saja nanti ia akan kembali mengalami dehidrasi ringan. Ia kembali menuju ke ruang tamu, dan kembali ke tempatnya duduk tadi.

"Baiklah, sekarang katakan apa yang kau inginkan? Alasanmu kemari? Lalu, darimana kau tahu alamat rumahku?"

Tenten meletakkan piring kecil yang sudah tak berisikan makanan manis itu, kemudian dia tersenyum. "Aku tidak mengingingkan apapun, alasanku hanya ingin tahu kebiasaanmu setiap hari, dan alamat rumah ini aku tahu dari ketua kelas. Ada lagi?"

Naruto mendecih pelan, namun hal itu tak lepas dari pengamatan Sara yang sedari tadi hanya tertuju pada sepupunya. "Naruto-kun, kenapa terlihat benci sekali pada Tenten? Dia pernah berbuat salah padamu?" Sara sedikit tersentak saat melihat tatapan Naruto yang tertuju padanya, di mata biru itu terlihat jelas sebuah kobaran api amarah yang siap melahap apapun. Dan akhirnya Sara teringat akan sesuatu yang sangat, sangat-sangat penting bagi Naruto, dia salah telah mengungkit hal ini, sekali lagi.

Naruto menatap kembali Tenten yang sepertinya tak mengerti apapun, "Aku sangat _benci_ pada gadis _berisik_ seperti kau!"

"Ehh~?" Tenten menautkan kedua alisnya. "Kenapa kau malah membenciku? Aku 'kan tidak pernah berbuat salah padamu."

"Tapi _keberadaanmu_ lah yang membuat hidupku jadi lebih sulit untuk satu kali lagi."

Tenten tak menanggapi lebih lanjut. Ia lebih memilih mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Sara, tapi gadis itu sedang menunduk dan memasang wajah masam. 'Sepertinya pernah terjadi sesuatu diantara mereka.' Setelah membatin seperti itu, Tenten menatap kembali Naruto yang juga menatapnya dengan picingan mata paling ganas dari yang pernah ia lihat sebelumnya. Itu sedikit membuatnya bergidik.

Kyaa!

Prangg!

Suara pecahan itu langsung membuat ketiga remaja yang berkumpul di ruang tamu menoleh serempak, tapi yang paling histeris diantara mereka adalah Naruto.

"IBU!?"

Mereka langsung tergopoh-gopoh pergi ke arah dapur, dan ternyata apa yang mereka temukan disana adalah hal paling tidak terduga. Mereka langsung membatu ketika melihat bagaimana Ibu Naruto tergeletak dengan tubuh yang bersimpah darah, beberapa pecahan piring banyak yang menancap pada kaki Ibu Naruto, tapi luka yang paling parah adalah tertancapnya pecahan piring pada perut yang masih terbalutkan oleh clemek berwarna hijau.

Dua gadis yang terlebih dulu sadar, langsung mendekati tubuh Ibu Naruto, mencoba mengecek apakah dia masih bernafas. Sementara Naruto mencari penyebab dari semua kejadian ini, dia menyusuri ke arah lantai, ada sedikit genangan air. 'Jangan-jangan!' matanya ia alihkan pada meja makan, dan ternyata dugaannya benar. Gelas minumnya tadi sudah dalam posisi horisontal, membuat air mineral yang masih tersisa tumpah ke lantai.

Sara menepuk-nepuk salah satu sisi pipi Bibinya, dan perlahan ia lihat kalau kelopak mata Bibinya mulai merespon. Masih selamat! "Naruto-kun, cepat panggil ambulan!"

Naruto sama sekali tak bergeming menatap gelas itu. Membuat Tenten mendecih. Dengan kesal gadis itu mendekati Naruto.

"NARUTO!"

PLAK!

"Naruto? kenapa melamun?" Tenten bertanya.

Naruto tersentak mendengar panggilan itu, namun dia tak langsung menjawab karena lebih memilih untuk memproses semua kejadian yang tadi tergambar di pikirannya. "Ibu!" Remaja pirang itu langsung berlari meninggalkan kedua gadis yang menatapnya dengan heran.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba jadi semangat begitu?" Ujar Sara. Gadis itu lalu menatap Tenten yang hanya menanggapi dengan bahu terangkat.

Naruto yang sudah sampai di dapur dapat menghela nafas lega saat melihat ibunya masih sibuk mencuci piring. Benar sekali, dia kembali mengalami kejadian yang ia namai sebagai fenomena _Time Loop_ , kejadian yang terjadi karena ketidakwajaran. Naruto menggeleng, lebih baik ia membantu ibunya menyelesaikan pekerjaannya yang menumpuk di hari libur ini.

...

...

...

"Wah! Jadi ini kamarmu, Naruto?"

"O-Oi."

"Weh~, banyak sekali bekas _cup ramen_ disini."

"Oi."

"Ah! Ada bekas ilernya juga!"

"OI!"

Baru saat Naruto berteriak, kedua gadis yang mampir ke rumahnya –yang kini masuk ke kamarnya seenak jidatnya, baru menoleh ke arahnya. Naruto mendesah. Benar 'kan? Wanita itu sangat merepotkan, tidak tahu malu, seenaknya sendiri, cerewet, dan juga selalu menarik perhatian. Kurang apa coba?

"Aku memang tidak pernah sekalipun melarang kalian masuk ke kamarku, tapi aku juga tidak pernah memberikan kalian ijin untuk menjejakkan kaki kalian disini." Naruto mendesah lagi. Hari liburnya kali ini akan menjadi hari paling buruk yang pernah ia rasakan.

Tenten dengan seenaknya duduk di pinggiran kasur Naruto, mengacuhkan ucapan sang pemilik kamar seolah itu adalah angin lalu. "Kamar ini baunya busuk."

Jleb!

Ada sebuah bambu runcing beracun yang baru saja menusuk hati Naruto. Membuat remaja pirang itu ingin sekali bermuram durja di pojokan.

"Ah, mungkin itu karena kamar ini belum kemasukan udara segar." Sara membuka korden yang menutupi pintu kaca kamar itu, membuat cahaya mentari yang posisinya hampir mencapai di puncak kepala mengisi penerangan kamar itu, mengalahkan terangnya bohlam yang masih menyala. "Begini lebih baik 'kan?" gadis berambut merah alami itu mengijinkan udara segar yang berhembus untuk masuk ke dalam ruangan itu, membiarkan rambutnya melambai sejenak.

Naruto terpaku melihat rambut merah sepupunya, sebuah kenangan pahit tiba-tiba saja terlintas di benaknya. Sebuah kenangan yang selalu bisa membuatnya tersudut, dalam sudut pandangnya sendiri. Padahal tak ada yang menyalahkannya, itu murni sebuah kecelakaan. Tapi bagi Naruto, saat itu seperti kesalahan terbesar baginya, karena taruhannya adalah nyawa.

"Naruto, kau menangis?"

Naruto tersentak. Kemudian dia meraba pipinya sendiri yang ternyata benar-benar basah, bahkan dengan sedikit mengingat saja dia menjadi cengeng begini. Sial! Padahal dia sudah berjanji untuk tidak menangis lagi untuk seterusnya.

Sara hanya memandang Naruto yang mengucek matanya dengan wajah masam, ia tahu apa yang di pikirkan sepupunya itu saat ini.

Tenten berjalan mendekati Naruto dan menepuk salah satu bahu kaku remaja pirang itu. "Maaf atas komentarku tentang kamarmu tadi, aku benar-benar tidak tahu kalau itu sangat menyinggungmu."

Naruto menepis kasar tangan Tenten. "Sok tahu, dasar Bodoh!" Remaja pirang itu mulai membereskan wadah sisa-sisa makanan (walau hanya ramen) yang ada di samping perangkat keras komputernya, mengacuhkan tatapan kesal Tenten yang memang sama sekali tak menusuk.

"Hei, aku tidak bodoh. Nilai ulangan Matematikaku kemarin 72."

Naruto melemparkan wadah bekas ramen itu ke dalam tong sampah di kamarnya. "Nilai Matematikaku 89, kau kalah." Ucapnya tanpa sekalipun melihat ke arah Tenten yang kini sedang menggembungkan pipinya.

Naruto melirik Tenten dari sudut matanya. Ia tersenyum tipis. Ternyata menyenangkan juga mengerjai gadis berisik itu.

"Hei, kenapa kau tersenyum? Kau meledekku!?"

Naruto mendengus. "Tentu saja. Karena kau, bodoh."

"Berhenti mengataiku bodoh, dasar manusia es!"

Inilah saat yang paling Naruto tunggu-tunggu, membuat orang kesal. "Perasaan tubuhku hanya memiliki tulang, daging, dan kulit, sama sekali bukan es."

Wajah Tenten mulai menampakkan warna merah, wajahnya merengut kesal. "Dasar Pirang!"

Setelah Tenten berteriak seperti itu, tiba-tiba mencuaklah kepala Ayah Naruto di depan pintu. "Ada yang memanggilku?"

 **To be Continued...**

 **.**

 **A/N: UP UP UP UP UP UP UP UP UP UP UP UP UP UP!**

 **Aku mau memberi** _ **applause**_ **kepada salah satu Reviewer yang memberikan sebuah kesimpulan dengan tepat. Namanya? Tidak akan aku sebut karena dia pasti akan merasa sendiri nanti.**

 **Aku mau memberi peringatan bagi reader yang membaca fic ini. Bahwa setiap kejadian yang ada di fic ini (Yang asli ataupun kejadian dari** _ **Time Loop**_ **semuanya itu saling berhubungan. Mungkin), jadi jika membaca fic ini benar-benar harus teliti, karena di balik semua kejadian itu ada rahasia dibalik rahasia.**

 **Apakah rahasia itu?**

 **Tanyakan pada Loli-chan disekitar kalian.**

 **Benar juga! Ngomong-ngomong soal Loli, mungkin di cerita ini tidak ada satupun makhluk dengan keimutan tak terbatas itu yang setiap wajahnya pasti dapat mengundang nafsu :v Lolz (tolong lupakan tulisan tadi, sangat tidak layak ditiru untuk kaum awam :v Lolz). Dan mungkin Author tamvan ini akan kembali mendiskusikannya dengan Dedek yang ikut nimbrung dalam fic ini.**

 **Siapakah Dedek itu? Entahlah, lupa :v Lolz (Cuma bercanda)**

 **Sekedar pemberitahuan, fic ini, mulai dari chapter ini, resmi berubah Rating menjadi M. Kenapa? Karena banyak Ecchi #Plakk (I love Ecchi :v Lolz)**

 **Oke, sampai segini saja. See ya!**

 **.**

 **Ramiel de Master Lolicon**

 **Aka na Yuki de Dedek Tsundere.**


	3. Chapter 3

Pagi ini Sara berjalan bersama Naruto menuju kelas mereka yang berada di lantai dua. Mereka berjalan bersama lantaran Sara yang tiba-tiba menemukan keberadaan Naruto saat itu ingin memasuki gerbang Sekolah, dalam perjalanan mereka di lorong menuju anak tangga tak ada satupun diantara mereka yang membuka suara. Sara merasa tidak enak sendiri dengan suasana ini, sementara Naruto tak sedikitpun peduli meskipun banyak siswi-siswi tahun pertama yang menatap mereka dengan mata berbinar seolah baru saja mendapatkan pemandangan yang sangat menarik perhatian mereka.

Oh, andai saja mereka tahu kalau Naruto dan Sara adalah saudara, tentu saja mereka akan kecewa karena diantara kedua saudara itu tidak ada apa-apa. Pastinya para penonton berakhir kecewa.

"Naruto-kun."

Mendengar namanya dipanggil, Naruto sejenak melirik Sara. Lalu ia alihkan pandangannya yang terpancar rasa kantuk luar biasa ke arah depan, "Hm?"

"Kemarin, aku minta maaf." Sara menunduk. Wajahnya terlihat sangat masam. Dan meskipun Naruto tahu, dia tidak peduli, malah dia menjadi kesal. Karena dia tahu tentang jalur obrolan ini akan kemana.

"Tentang apa?"

"Mungkin karena aku, kau jadi mengingat dia kemarin."

Naruto mendesah. Ternyata benar dugaannya, "Sebelum masuk SMA, aku sudah bilang untuk tidak mengungkit-ungkit masalah ini lagi 'kan? Jadi, lebih baik kau tutup mulut, jika tidak maka tanganku yang akan bertindak."

"Maaf."

Naruto mendengus pelan. Remaja itu mulai menaiki anak tangga dengan langkah yang lebih cepat, meninggalkan Sara yang masih terpaku di persimpangan. Satu bulir air mata yang tertahan di sudut matanya langsung jatuh ke pipi saat Sara menutup matanya perlahan, hatinya sakit saat mendengar orang yang ia suka dari dulu mengancamnya secara langsung.

Takdir memang tidak adil, tapi Tuhan akan berkata sebaliknnya.

 **[Time Loop]**

 **Disclaim: I dont own anything**

 **Kreator: Ramiel and Aka na Yuki**

 **Genre: Romance, Supernatural, Drama, Slice of Life, Humor, and etc.**

 **Warning:** **AU,** **OOC, Typo, physicological, Twist Plot, and etc.**

 **Summary:** Indigo, adalah sebuah kemampuan spesial yang memiliki segala aspek sebagai kegunaannya. Lalu, apakah kalian tahu apa itu _Time Loop?_ Ini bukanlah sebuah kemampuan yang dimiliki oleh seorang indigo.

 **.**

 **Chapter 3: Hal yang tak Terduga!**

Sebelum bel masuk berbunyi melalui _speaker_ yang terpasang di setiap kelas. Pagi ini Tenten sedang mengobrol ringan dan menceritakan hal yang ia lakukan hari minggu kemarin kepada Matsuri dan Temari. Lalu pintu masuk kelasnya terbuka, menampilkan Naruto yang berjalan dengan wajah malas ke arah tempat duduknya yang biasa.

Tenten tersenyum melihat itu, "SELAMAT PAGI, NARUTO!"

Naruto melirik. Melihat Tenten yang sedang melambai dengan tangan terangkat tinggi-tinggi seolah sedang memanggilnya dari jarak yang sangat jauh, padahal jarak antara dirinya dan gadis itu tak lebih dari sepuluh meter. "Hm, selamat pagi."

Mendengar salam balasan yang meluncur dari mulut Naruto, sontak seisi kelas terkecuali Tenten dan Temari menoleh dengan kaget. Hal seperti ini adalah hal yang sangat tidak terduga, karena Sudah lebih dari seminggu baru kali ini Naruto menjawab sebuah salam dari orang lain. Bahkan salam dari gurunya saja tidak ia jawab, sungguh suatu ironi. Ironi dibalik ironi.

Hampir seisi kelas, interaksi yang mereka lakukan berubah menjadi seperti _host_ amatir yang membicarakan sebuah gosip dengan penontonnya yang tak kalah antusias, atau seperti ibu-ibu yang sedang membicarakan skandal artis idolanya—berbisik-bisik, saling mengira-ngira arti dibalik salam pagi Naruto dan mulai bertanya-tanya. Apa dia kesurupan? Salah makan? Atau sedang mengigau? Bahkan ada yang berceletuk dengan wajah polosnya. _"Mungkin dia kelewat frustasi karena kantung matanya punya kantung mata_." Oke, itu komentar paling aneh yang tidak masuk dengan topik yang ada.

Naruto mendengus pelan, ia sangat tahu kalau dirinya sedang jadi bahan perbincangan. Itu menjengkelkan, rasanya seperti ratusan lebah berdengung menyebut namanya—sangat berisik. Dilihatnya Tenten yang duduk di deretan seberang, tampak sangat asyik bercerita seakan tidak peduli atau tidak menganggap apapun dengan kontroversi yang terjadi.

Merasa diperhatikan, Tenten menoleh ke arah tempat Naruto berada, kemudian melambaikan tangan lagi seraya tersenyum lebar, sontak Naruto melemparkan sorot matanya ke arah jendela dan mulai bertanya-tanya, kenapa dia terus saja tersenyum seperti itu? Itu menyakitkan untuk di lihat. Hanya baginya. Karena senyumannya terlalu mirip.

"Sial."

.

.

.

"Baik, cukup sampai disini dulu kita sambung pada pertemuan kita selanjutnya." Tutup Kurenai-sensei mengakhiri pelajaran sore ini. "Selamat sore."

"Selamat sore sensei!" Jawab mereka serempak. Kegaduhan kecil timbul setelah Kurenai keluar karena kegiatan membereskan buku.

Belum sempat mereka keluar Shino selaku ketua kelas sudah berdiri di depan, membuat mereka yang telah berdiri duduk kembali. Shino berdehem sejenak, membuat kegaduhan kecil tadi sempurna terhenti. "Aku akan mengumumkan kelompok piket untuk Senin ini, untuk hari lain silahkan lihat di mading belakang nanti. Kelompoknya adalah Ino, Chouji, Tenten dan Naruto."

Mendengar hal itu Tenten tersenyum, karena itu artinya ia bisa berteman lebih dekat dengan Naruto. Soal Ino dan Chouji, setahu Tenten mereka absen hari ini, itu artinya ia hanya piket berdua saja dengan Naruto.

Lain Tenten lain pula dengan Naruto, pemuda pirang yang tadinya menatap keluar jendela tak peduli sontak menoleh, kini ia jadi orang yang paling merespon. "APA!? Ulangi sekali lagi!"

Seluruh pasang mata beralih ke Naruto yang menatap Shino tak terima dengan kaget. Masing-masing dari mereka merasa tak percaya bahwa Naruto berteriak melancarkan protes. Setelah salam pagi sekarang Naruto protes dengan nada tinggi, sungguh hari yang penuh keajaiban bagi mereka.

Dengan ringan Shino mengulangi. "Ino, Chouji, Tenten dan Naruto."

Apa? Tenten? Di antara sekian murid kenapa harus sekelompok dengan gadis berisik itu. Ugh, Naruto tidak habis pikir, kenapa gadis itu merecoki hidupnya secara sengaja dan tidak. Sungguh, suatu kesialan bagi Naruto. Kali ini ia berharap sedang mengalami fenomena _Time Loop_. "Aku tidak mau sekelompok dengan gadis bodoh itu!" Protesnya sambil menuding sosok yang dimaksud.

Tenten menggembungkan pipinya kesal begitu ia disebut bodoh. "Hey! Aku tidak bodoh!"

"Hn, tidak ada orang bodoh yang mengakui dirinya bodoh." Jawab Naruto sengit. Ia alihkan tatapannya kembali ke arah Shino, "Pindahkan aku ke kelompok lain!"

"Hah... ini kan cuma kelompok piket, begitu saja protes seperti anak kecil!" Timpal Tenten yang tak mau kalah.

"Tidak punya cermin 'ya? kau yang seperti anak kecil!"

Seisi kelas hanya bisa melongo melihat adu mulut Naruto dan Tenten. Mata mereka hampir tak berkedip sedikitpun, seperti penonton film laga yang tengah menanti adegan menegangkan selanjutnya.

"Ka— "

"DIAAAAM!"

BRAK!

Krik krik.

Krik krik.

Pernah mendengar bahwa kemarahan yang paling seram adalah marahnya orang sabar? Sekarang kalian bisa membuktikan kebenaran kalimat barusan. Bagaimana tidak, gebrakan Shino pada papan tulis sukses membuat seisi kelas terdiam seketika, hampir seluruhnya terlonjak kaget, bahkan seorang siswa yang tadinya menonton adu mulut Naruto dan Tenten dengan santai, tersedak permen karet yang ia kunyah. Tak ada seorangpun yang berani berkata-kata setelahnya. Sampai akhirnya Shino sendiri yang buka mulut memecah keheningan. "Kalian satu kelompok. itu keputusannya, tidak bisa di ganggu gugat, titik."

.

.

"Naruto."

"Hn."

"Naruto."

"Hn."

"Naruto."

Merasa jengkel karena Tenten memanggil-manggil namanya dengan maksud yang tidak jelas, NAruto pun menghentikan kegiatan menghapus tulisan papan lalu berbalik dan memasang wajah kesal. "Ck, Apa?! Bicara yang jelas!"

Tampak Tenten yang berdiri mematung membelakangi dirinya di deretan bangku belakang. "Naruto, kemarilah!" Pintanya tanpa berbalik.

Memilih untuk menurut, Naruto menghampiri gadis itu dengan langkah malas. "Apa?" Tanyanya saat berdiri di belakang Tenten.

"Lihat itu, ada laba-laba." Tenten mengarahkan telunjuknya ke kursi di depannya.

Naruto melangkah lebih dekat kemudian sedikit memcondongkan badan ke depan, seekor laba-laba berukuran sedang tampak tengah bertengger manis di sandaran kursi, Naruto mengeryit tidak mengerti. "Lalu?"

"Pukul laba-labanya!" Teriak Tenten spontan, membuat telinga Naruto serasa berdengung, memgumpat dalam hati atas teriakan gadis berisik yang tidak tahu tempat menurutnya. "Kenapa hanya diam saja, cepat pukul!"

Naruto yang telah menyadari sesuatu akhirnya menyeringai kemudian menoleh. "Kau takut laba-laba, heh?"

Tenten memasang wajah horor saat melihat seringai tidak biasa pada Naruto, merasa seringai itu bukan pertanda baik ia melangkah mundur. "T-Tidak!"

"Benarkah?" Tanyanya tak percaya seraya mengambil laba-laba tadi kemudian mendekati Tenten.

"KYAAAAA~ JAUHKAN DARIKU!"

"Laba-laba kecil ini mau berteman denganmu, Gadis berisik."

"JAUHKAN NARUTO! JAUHKAN, JAUHKAAAAAN!" Tenten panik. "JAUHKAN ATAU KUHAJAR KAU!"

"Menghajarku? Kau bahkan tak bisa mendekatiku."

"JAUHKAN, NARUTOOO! JIKA TIDAK, KU SUMPAHI KAU SIAL TUJUH HARI TUJUH MALAM!"

Naruto seketika menghentikan kegiatannya untuk menjahili gadis berponi itu saat sebuah gambaran dari masa lalunya muncul bagai proyeksi film di dalam kepalanya. Ekspresi wajahnya yang tadi terlihat sangat cerah tiba-tiba menjadi suram, kedua mata birunya menggelap, tak sedikitpun terdapat kehangatan dibalik dingin biru beku itu.

Tenten bahkan sudah berhenti berteriak saat ekspresi wajah itu muncul pada Naruto. Ini adalah salah satu ekspresi yang jarang sekali Naruto tampilkan, "Naruto?" Tenten mencoba mendekati remaja pirang itu secara perlahan.

"Jangan bicara." Jawabnya dingin. Kemudian remaja pirang itu berjalan ke arah jendela, membuang laba-laba itu ke luar kelas dan kemudian terdiam disana. Dia menunduk, menatap pohon-pohon kecil yang berdiri tepat disamping gedung sekolahnya. Tenten mencoba mendekatinya lagi.

"Naruto?"

"Ternyata aku benar-benar **sangat** membencimu."

Tenten membatu. Kakinya tak lagi mencoba melangkah menjangkau keberadaan remaja pirang itu, "Kenapa?"

Naruto berbalik. Menatap Tenten dengan pancaran mata penuh akan kemarahan, "Membenci seseorang, tidak harus memiliki alasan." Dia mulai berjalan, melewati Tenten yang hanya bisa melebarkan matanya.

"Tapi, semua kebencianmu ini pasti memiliki dasar 'kan?"

Niat Naruto untuk segera pergi dari kelas itu terhenti saat lawan bicaranya kembali membalas.

"Semua ketidakpedulianmu pada orang lain, itu juga pasti ada dasarnya, bukan? Aku tahu kalau pada dasarnya sifatmu itu tidak dingin seperti ini, kau lebih suka menangis dan tersenyum, kau mungkin juga lebih suka tertawa untuk melepaskan rasa penatmu. Aku tahu itu. Aku tahu!" Tenten berjalan dengan langkah berat yang setiap pijakannya terus saja menghentak lantai kelas itu, dia mulai mendekati Naruto yang berada di ambang pintu. "Lalu, jika kau punya masalah, kenapa kau tidak menceritakannya padaku!? Aku mungkin tidak dapat membantu, tapi aku juga ingin merasakan sedikit bebanmu! Harusnya kau itu selalu tersenyum untuk orang lain!"

Mata Naruto melebar sampai batas maksimal sejenak, sebuah kalimat yang sama kembali di kumandangkan dan terdengar di telinganya. Kemudian pintu yang sempat ia buka kembali ia tutup seperti saat dirinya membersihkan kelas. Lalu ia berbalik, menatap wajah kesal Tenten lekat-lekat, dan entah mendapat bisikan darimana tiba-tiba remaja pirang itu menukar posisinya dengan gadis itu.

Di dorongnya tubuh gadis yang lebih pendek darinya itu ke arah pintu dengan tenaga sedikit keras, tangan kirinya kemudian ia letakkan disamping kepala Tenten, memberi isyarat kalau gadis itu kini tak sedikitpun memiliki ruang gerak.

Dengan perlahan Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Tenten. Mata birunya yang sudah tak sedikitpun bercahaya terus saja menatap bibir ranum gadis itu penuh akan nafsu, seolah ada setan yang sedang menggerakkan tubuhnya, mengacuhkan hati nuraninya yang sudah berteriak tidak terima.

Remaja pirang itu hampir saja berhasil mengambil keperawanan bibir Tenten tatkala dia berhenti saat matanya melihat tatapan mata penuh ketakutan yang terpampang di depannya. Naruto sedikit menunduk, memandang tubuh gadis berponi itu yang sudah bergetar seperti sedang menghadapi kematian. Naruto terbelalak. Dia mendapatkan kesadarannya kembali dan melangkah mundur perlahan. Setelah itu dengan tak segan ia langsung melesatkan sebuah pukulan ke wajahnya sendiri dengan tangan kanannya yang sedari tadi terkulai.

Buagh!

Tubuh Naruto langsung tergeletak seperti boneka yang tak sedikitpun memiliki nyawa. Fisik yang sudah ia gunakan lebih dari enam belas jam tanpa sedikitpun ia beri jeda istirahat tersebut tak mampu lagi menahan keseimbangan tubuh yang sudah sepenuhnya terasa letih, terlebih dengan beban pikiran yang tadi sempat menghilangkan kesadarannya dan bergerak hanya dengan insting dan nafsu belaka.

Tenten sendiri kini sedang duduk dengan wajah yang masih _shock_ terlebih ketika lawan bicaranya memukul wajahnya sendiri tanpa sedikitpun memiliki rasa ragu akan rasa sakit yang ia rasakan. Gadis berambut cokelat itu memandang tubuh Naruto yang sudah tak berdaya di depannya, ingin sebenarnya ia memanggil nama remaja pirang itu, namun sekarang dirinya masih takut dengan apa yang baru saja ia alami.

Tenten teringat kembali tatapan dari mata biru yang terlihat kosong tadi. Ia dapat melihat kalau tidak ada nyawa yang menempel saat itu, dan ia tahu kalau Naruto hampir saja kehilangan akal sehatnya.

"Maaf."

Suara lirih itu membuat Tenten terlonjak, namun ada perasaan lega saat ia tahu kalau pemuda pirang yang ia ajak bicara kini sudah sepenuhnya memiliki kesadaran. "Ti-Tidak apa-apa, a-aku bisa mengerti."

Hening.

Mereka berdua sibuk memikirkan untaian kata agar dapat memecah keheningan yang terjadi.

"Se-Sebaiknya, kita segera menyelesaikan tugas piket hari ini, hari sudah mulai gelap." Ucap Tenten yang kemudian berdiri dari posisinya.

Naruto sedikit meringis merasakan sakit pada sudut bibirnya, namun pemuda itu ikut berdiri mengikuti jejak Tenten, "Tidak. Biarkan saja sisanya diurus oleh dua orang yang sedang absen besok pagi, mereka hanya tinggal membuang sampah saja." Naruto memegangi memar biru keunguan di sudut bibirnya itu, tentu saja rasanya berdenyut-denyut.

"Ta-Tapi tidak bisa begitu –"

"Sudahlah, tidak usah dipikirkan. Cepat ambil tasmu, aku akan mengantarmu pulang."

Tenten hanya bisa bengong saat Naruto melewatinya dan keluar dari kelas itu. Ini terasa tak biasa, dia menjadi lebih perhatian. Dengan tiba-tiba.

"Kenapa malah bengong? Cepatlah, atau aku menarik kata-kataku kembali."

...

...

...

Sebenarnya hari juga belum sepenuhnya gelap, jadi para penduduk masih banyak yang sedang keluar rumah. Naruto dan Tenten kini sudah berada di komplek perumahan Konoha bagian barat, komplek dimana rumah Tenten berada.

Dalam perjalanan yang mereka lakukan sekarang, tak ada satupun kata yang bisa memecahkan keheningan yang sepertinya masih menjalar setelah kejadian di kelas tadi. Mereka terlalu sibuk dengan jalan pikir mereka masing-masing, mungkin itu hanya berlaku untuk Tenten, karena yang ada di pikiran Naruto hanyalah bayangan saat ibunya marah jika dirinya pulang terlambat nanti.

Pasti kepalanya akan kena pukul lagi.

Dapat dipastikan kalau itu pasti sakit.

Kruwuk~

Suara yang aneh, namun terasa sangat familier. Seperti itulah batin Naruto berbicara, karena sekeras apapun otaknya berasumsi, dia tidak bisa menebak makhluk yang dapat mengeluarkan suara seperti itu. Tapi makhluk yang mengeluarkan suara itu pasti tidak akan jauh, itu berarti...

Kruwuk~

Naruto menoleh ke kiri, mendapati wajah Tenten yang memerah. "Apa kau lapar?"

Tenten melemparkan sebuah cengiran gugup, "Maaf."

Naruto tak lagi melihat wajah gadis itu, ia alihkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru jalan dan yang ia inginkan akhirnya ada. Sebuah kios yang menjual jajanan _takoyaki,_ "Mau makan _takoyaki?_ Biar aku yang traktir."

Mata Tenten langsung penuh bintang, gadis itu mengangguk antusias beberapa kali.

Sudah diputuskan.

"Paman, beli dua porsi." Ucap Naruto.

Sang pemilik kios terlebih dahulu memandang kedua pelanggannya, "Ah, ternyata muda-mudi yang saling mencinta. Akan Paman beri diskon kepada kalian." Paman penjual itu langsung membuat dua porsi barang yang ia jual dengan semangat menggebu-nggebu.

Naruto tersenyum tipis. "Terima kasih, Paman." Setelah mengatakan itu ia merasakan sebuah cubitan kecil di lengan kirinya, tanpa melihatpun Naruto tahu kalau Tenten sedang ingin protes dengan wajah yang kembali memerah. Tanpa bersuara, Naruto menggerakkan bibirnya berucap kata _'Urusai'_ dan hal itu sukses membuat Tenten terperangah, karena Tenten menyadari kalau Naruto sama sekali tak menyangkal kalau mereka adalah sepasang kekasih.

"Ini pesanan kalian."

Paman penjual itu memberikan sebuah kantong kresek yang di dalamnya berisikan pesanan Naruto. Remaja pirang yang sedang menggaet Tenten itu menerimanya dengan seulas senyuman, dan kemudian dia memberikan uang setelah Paman itu memberikan harga.

Mereka berdua melanjutkan perjalanan menuju ke taman bermain anak kecil yang letaknya tak jauh dari tempat penjual _takoyaki_ itu. Setelah mereka sampai, keduanya langsung duduk di bangku taman yang tersedia. Beberapa orang tua (lebih tepatnya ibu-ibu rumah tangga) yang sedang mengawasi anak-anak mereka bermain, sedikit terkikik melihat pasangan yang sebenarnya-benarnya **bukanlah** pasangan.

Tenten langsung menunduk malu saat ia tahu kalau salah satu orang tua disana adalah tetangganya. Pasti dikemudian hari, dia akan mempertanyakan hal ini kepada ibunya yang selalu suka bergosip bersama orang tua yang lain. Mau ditaruh dimana nanti wajah ini?

"Ini bagianmu."

Tenten tersentak saat sebuah bungkusan tergeletak tepat di atas kedua pahanya. Ia kemudian menoleh ke arah Naruto, menatap remaja pirang yang sudah melahap sebuah _takoyaki_ dengan tenang. Tenten mulai bertanya dalam hati, kenapa dalam keadaan berduaan seperti ini dia masih tetap memasang wajah tanpa ekspresi seperti itu? Itu wajah atau tembok porselen sih?

Naruto melirik keberadaan Tenten. "Kenapa tidak kau makan? Padahal rasanya enak."

Tenten kembali tersentak. Dengan gelagapan gadis yang menutupi seragam sekolahnya dengan sweater itu membuka bungkusan jajanan yang dibelikan Naruto, uap panas yang keluar bersamaan aroma kelezatan makanan itu sukses membuat perut Tenten tergelitik, ia hampir saja merasakan air liurnya keluar dari mulut. Ohh, perutnya tak bisa diajak kompromi lagi.

"Selamat makan!"

.

.

.

"Ternyata rumahmu besar juga."

Mendengar pernyataan itu, sontak Tenten terkekeh. "Ini bukan rumahku, ini rumah orang tuaku. Aku hanya menumpang saja."

"Bagi setiap orang tua, hidup anak mereka adalah hidup mereka juga. Jadi anggapanmu sepenuhnya salah jika ini hanyalah rumah orang tuamu, karena yang sebenarnya ini adalah rumahmu juga." Naruto mendesah pelan. "Baiklah, aku akan pulang. Dan perlu kau mengerti, ini hanyalah tanda permintaan maafku atas apa yang _hampir_ saja terjadi tadi. Tak lebih. Kau mengerti?"

Melihat Naruto mulai beranjak, Tenten cepat-cepat memegang lengan kiri Naruto. "Tunggu disini sebentar!" Gadis berponi itu memencet bel rumahnya, dan dari bel itu kemudian keluar sebuah suara.

" _Siapa?"_

"Ini aku, Mama." Jawab Tenten.

Dan setelah itu, terdengar bunyi 'gedebak-gedebuk' samar dari dalam rumah. Tak sampai berselang satu menit, pagar besi tinggi yang menutupi pemandangan seisi halaman rumah Tenten terbuka, dari sana terlihat seorang wanita yang wajahnya masih terlihat sangat muda berdiri di seberang pagar sambil bersidekap dada. Kakinya yang hanya memakai sendal, ia ketuk-ketukkan ke tanah sebagai penanda kalau dia sedang marah.

Namun saat Ibu Tenten baru saja ingin melontarkan sebuah teriakan keras, sosok pemuda pirang yang tangannya sedang dipegang oleh anaknya sendiri membuatnya membatalkan niatnya untuk memarahi sang anak. Ibu Tenten malah melemparkan senyuman, "Ahh, selamat sore anak muda. Masuklah dulu. Kita makan malam bersama." Ibu Tenten langsung masuk kembali ke dalam rumah setelah mengatakan itu.

Tenten langsung tersenyum ke arah Naruto, "Dengar apa yang Mama katakan, bukan? Jadi, ayo masuk!" Tenten melepaskan genggamannya dari lengan Naruto yang hanya terdiam memasang wajah datar yang penuh akan rasa kantuk.

'Dia memakaiku sebagai alat perlindungan diri untuk menghindari kemarahan Ibunya, licik juga dia. Sial!' Batin Naruto menyeringai.

"Hey, kenapa malah melamun? Cepat masuk atau akan kugeret tubuhmu dengan paksa!" Tenten tersenyum sejenak sebelum masuk ke rumahnya.

Naruto menghela nafas.

Wanita memang makhluk paling menyeramkan di dunia.

...

...

...

Naruto terkesiap melihat rumah dari gadis yang menurutnya paling menyebalkan di Sekolah. Dia sama sekali tak mengira kalau keluarga gadis itu adalah keluarga yang memiliki harta benda sedikit terlalu berlebihan, terlebih TV _LED_ dengan ukuran layar yang Naruto taksir sebesar 42", melihatnya seperti melihat sebuah proyektor bioskop. Memuaskan sekaligus menyakiti mata.

Sebagai seorang tamu, tentu saja Naruto diharuskan berada di ruang tamu. Tapi karena paksaan dari gadis yang sok dekat itu, akhirnya kini dia berada di ruang tengah, atau ruang keluarga? Entahlah, Naruto juga tidak tahu. Dia kini duduk di sofa sendirian, di tinggal pergi oleh pemiliki rumah yang mengundangnya dengan wajah penuh akan pengancaman meskipun dia tersenyum saat mengundangnya. Tipe wanita sadis.

Coba bayangkan jika dia tidak masuk ke dalam rumah ini? Akan ada batu nisan baru yang bertuliskan nama 'Naruto Uzumaki' di pemakaman umum Konoha esoknya. Presentase kematian... 83 banding 17, dan lebih banyak matinya.

Menyeramkan.

Tentu saja.

Sebuah tepukan di bahu menyadarkan Naruto.

"Hey, kenapa melamun?"

Saat Naruto menoleh, dia harus mempertahankan imannya sekuat tenaga agar nafsu yang tiba-tiba meledak-ledak di dalam kepalanya tidak keluar bersamaan darah memalukan (mimisan) miliknya. Karena seperti yang setiap pria cari dalam hidup ini, seorang wanita yang memakai sebuah _dress_ berwarna putih selutut disertai dengan senyuman yang terpampang di wajah cantiknya.

Crut~

Naruto tak bisa menahannya lagi. Hidungnya sudah pasrah menerima konsekuensinya, 'SIAL!' batin Naruto berteriak. Cepat-cepat ia alihkan wajahnya ke arah lain, lalu ia gunakan satu telapak tangannya untuk menutupi setengah wajahnya termasuk lubang hidung. "Bi-Bisa ambilkan aku tisu?"

Tenten tak ingin membuang waktu, dia cepat-cepat mengambilkan barang yang diinginkan tamunya, tak lupa juga mengambil kotak P3K untuk mengobati memar di wajah Naruto. Tapi saat ia kembali ke ruang tengah, dia memandang sesuatu yang sangat mengejutkan.

"Naruto! Hidungmu berdarah!"

Teriakan itu sontak membuat Ibu Tenten keluar dari dapur.

"Ada apa!?" Ibu Tenten menatap wajah tamunya yang sudah berlumuran darah, "Astaga!" belum sempat Ibu Tenten berlari mengambil ponsel untuk menghubungi nomor Rumah Sakit terdekat, gelengan di kepala Pemuda pirang itu menghentikannya. Lalu ia melihat ke arah anaknya yang membatu di tempatnya menjatuhkan kotak obat, dia memakai pakaian seperti itu... ahh! "Emm, jadi begitu. Hah, untuk apa aku panik tadi? Ternyata sedang menikmati masa muda."

Naruto mengalihkan wajahnya ke arah lain, mencoba menyembunyikan pipinya yang merona.

"Baiklah anak muda, cepat bersihkan wajahmu. Karena Sang kepala keluarga sebentar lagi sudah pulang, kita akan segera makan malam." Ibu Tenten melenggang pergi.

...

...

Setelah kejadian memalukan yang Naruto alami tadi, kini dia tidak bisa sedikitpun bisa bicara lantaran masih merasakan malu pada Ibu Tenten.

Di meja makan ini tidak ada satupun obrolan hangat yang bisa memecahkan keheningan, masing-masing dari mereka hanya makan tanpa sedikitpun mengeluarkan sebuah untaian kata, itu membuat canggung.

Setelah beberapa menit menjalani keheningan dalam meja makan, akhirnya tepukan tangan yang disertai dengan lantunan pujian berhasil memecahkan keheningan. Dua makhluk bergender wanita yang ada disana berdiri dari kursi untuk membereskan wadah sisa makanan yang mereka pakai tadi, dan Naruto kini berhadapan dengan pria yang menjabat sebagai kepala keluarga di rumah ini.

"Jadi, anak muda. Siapa namamu?"

Seulas senyuman tercipta di bibir Naruto. "Naruto Uzumaki, kediaman Namikaze, tinggal di komplek perumahan sebelah selatan Konoha."

"Emm, begitu." Ayah Tenten menganggguk beberapa kali, "Ayahmu bernama Minato Namikaze 'kan?"

Naruto terkejut. "Paman tahu?"

Ayah Tenten langsung tergelak. "Hahaha, tentu saja! Nama belakang Namikaze cuma ada satu di dunia ini, siapa lagi kalau bukan ayahmu yang memilikinya?"

Mata Naruto yang memang tak bisa lebar karena rasa kantuk yang di deritanya, makin menyipit saat kedua mata biru itu menyorot tajam. "Paman ini siapanya Ayah?"

Ayah Tenten melemparkan senyuman penuh wibawa ke arah Naruto. "Aku? Aku adalah atasan ayahmu. Aku pemilik _Tenrou Corporation_ , perusahaan dimana ayahmu bekerja."

 **To be Continued...**

 **.**

 **A/N: YO! YO! YO! YO-YO! (yang terakhir ini nama benda).**

 **Bagaimana kabar kalian wahai para Reader tercinta? Bagaimana kabar kalian wahai para Dedek tercinta? Bagaimana kabar kalian wahai para Lolicon? Bagaimana kabar kalian wahai para Jones? Wkwkwkwk, pengen ketawa lihat pertanyaan paling akhir. Apa? Jones? Makhluk dari planet manakah itu? :v Lolz.**

 **Okelah, itu hanya sekedar hiburan. Dari sini mulai menyampaikan hal serius.**

 **Mungkin kalian (khusus yang membaca) merasakan sebuah perbedaan penulisan pada awal-awal cerita di chapter ini? Pasti jawabannya Tentu, karena yang mengerjakan cerita ini bukanlah Saya saja (Ramiel yang paling Tamvan dan Lolicon), tapi juga dibantu oleh Dia (Dedek Yuki yang manis semanis kue yang biasa ia buat :v Lolz). Jadi jangan heran ketika merasakan perbedaan yang signifikan pada beberapa paragraf di cerita ini (meskipun harus beberapa kali di edit karena Dedek Yuki yang unyu sering kelupaan memakai tanda bacanya :v Lolz).**

 **Berarti, yang dapat saya sampaikan dari kesimpulan di atas. Cerita ini memiliki unsur [Twist Plot] yang dalam artiannya itu jalan ceritanya bisa langsung beralih ke suatu yang berbeda. Misalnya; dari saat sang MC sedang senang, sedetik kemudian langsung marah tanpa sebab. Seperti itu.**

 **Tapi meskipun alurnya terlihat jadi tidak begitu jelas, namun semua itu mempunyai arti masing-masing yang akan terungkap pada beberapa chapter kedepan. Terutama pada masa lalu Naruto nanti yang terungkap, mulai dari awal. Mungkin :v Lolz.**

 **Bahkan mungkin tanpa kalian sadari, kalimat [Takdir memang tidak adil, tapi Tuhan akan berkata sebaliknya] ini juga memiliki sebuah arti. Pada chapter ini ataupun di chapter depan. Rahasianya? Sangat mudah ditebak.**

 **Okeh, dari sini saya mau berpamitan.**

 **Salam cinta untuk para Loli-chan semua.** _ **See ya!**_

 _ **.**_

 **Ramiel de Lolicon-sensei**

 **Aka na Yuki de Loli Plot Tsundere.**


	4. Chapter 4

Note (wajib dibaca): Pada chapter ini akan ada scene dimana Naruto menyuguhkan sebuah lagu. Nah, untuk mengisi lirik dari lagu itu, Saya menyarankan kalian untuk mendengarkan lagunya di internet (kalau gak punya). Okeh! Lagu yang akan dibawakan adalah [Avenged Sevenfold – Dear God] dan [Avenged Sevenfold – So far Away], ada yang tidak tahu kedua lagu ini? Berarti anda hidup di jamannya lagu alay bertebaran :v Lolz.

* * *

Sekian.

 _Panas terik mentari menyinari indahnya pasir pantai di siang hari. Gemuruh ombak yang datang dari tengah laut, perlahan menyapu batas-batas daratan yang sepenuhnya tertutupi oleh pasir secara_ _continuous._ _Namun salah satu dari kedua hal tersebut tak sedikitpun membuat kedua anak yang baru saja beranjak remaja kelelahan, tawa mereka malah terdengar semakin keras tatkala anak laki-laki dari kedua anak itu jatuh terduduk diempuknya pasir pantai._

 _Tawa mereka terhenti lantaran perhatian anak laki-laki itu teralihkan ke arah lain, "Lihat! Aku menemukan seekor kepiting!" Anak laki-laki itu bicara dengan kalem sembari menunjukkan seekor kepiting kecil yang sudah terjepit digenggaman jarinya kepada anak perempuan yang bermain bersamanya._

 _Namun bukan wajah senang yang selanjutnya terlihat, melainkan wajah penuh ketakutan yang tak sedikitpun bisa disembunyikan. Anak perempuan itu menelan ludah, dan kakinya mengambil satu langkah mundur. "Jauhkan dariku."_

 _Anak laki-laki itu sejenak terdiam memproses apa yang sedang dirasakan oleh anak di depannya, dan seulas seringaian akhirnya terpampang setelah otaknya berhasil memahami apa yang sedang terjadi. "Kau takut kepiting?"_

 _Melihat anak laki-laki itu berdiri, anak perempuan itu mengambil satu langkah mundur lagi sembari menggeleng. "Ti-Tidak. Aku tidak takut."_

 _Anak laki-laki itu mulai mendekat, "Oh, benarkah?"_

" _Buang itu!"_

 _Yang disuruh malah melebarkan seringainya._

" _NARUTO! CEPAT BUANG! KALAU TIDAK, AKU AKAN MENGHAJARMU!"_

 _Dia tidak bergeming._

" _JIKA KAU TERUS MENDEKAT, AKU AKAN MENYUMPAHIMU SUPAYA SIAL TUJUH HARI TUJUH MALAM!"_

...

Tit! Tit! Tit! Tit!

Sepasang kelopak mata yang menyembunyikan manik biru seindah langit terbuka saat sang pemilik merasa terganggu dengan suara alarm yang keluar dari ponselnya. Setelah mengumpulkan kesadaran beberapa saat, ia menyadari kalau dirinya sedang tertidur di depan layar _LCD_ perangkat keras komputernya.

"Sial." Dia mengumpat pelan saat memori dari alam mimpinya muncul begitu saja seperti sebuah film. Tapi karena pada dasarnya Naruto adalah seorang yang selalu optimis, dia dengan mudah menepis pikiran naif itu karena saat dia bermimpi artinya dirinya beristirahat.

Dia segera beranjak dari meja tempat komputernya berada, turun dari lantai dua dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi, mengacuhkan pertanyaan dari ibunya yang mengomentari raut wajahnya yang tidak memiliki rasa lelah.

Dan pagi itu berjalan seperti biasanya.

 **[Time Loop]**

 **Disclaim: I dont own anything**

 **About Song: Im don't the owner of that's song**

 **Kreator: Ramiel and Aka na Yuki**

 **Genre: Romance, Supernatural, Drama, Slice of Life, Humor, and etc.**

 **Warning:** **AU,** **OOC, Typo, physicological, Twist Plot, and etc.**

 **Summary:** Indigo, adalah sebuah kemampuan spesial yang memiliki segala aspek sebagai kegunaannya. Lalu, apakah kalian tahu apa itu _Time Loop?_ Ini bukanlah sebuah kemampuan yang dimiliki oleh seorang indigo.

 **.**

 **Chapter 4: Wajah dan Sifat yang Berbeda!**

Naruto mendengus pelan saat dirinya menjadi sorot perhatian dari berbagai pasang mata yang penuh akan pancaran kagum. Entah kenapa sepertinya para siswi itu tidak bersikap seperti biasanya, yang biasanya acuh dan tak peduli dengan dirinya. Memangnya ada yang salah dengannya hari ini? Apa dirinya salah memakai seragam?

Naruto melihat badannya.

Tidak ada yang salah. Dirinya memakai atasan seragam yang di keluarkan seperti biasanya, _blazer_ berwarna hitam lengan panjang yang di keluarkan juga sama seperti biasanya. Semuanya serba biasa, tak ada yang berbeda, seperti siswa lain.

Mungkinkah... ada yang salah dengan wajahnya? Ahh! Sepertinya itu tidak mungkin, wajahnya masih tetap sama seperti yang kemarin. Itu yang Naruto lihat dari cermin di kamar mandi tadi pagi, tidak ada yang berbeda.

Lalu apa?

"Naruto-kun!"

Langkah Naruto seketika terhenti, dia mengenali betul suara yang sedang memanggilnya. "Ada apa, Sara?" Naruto berbalik. Mendapati Sara sedang berlari di lorong dimana dia sedang berdiri.

Sara sedikit terengah, namun dia dengan sesegera menormalkan deru nafasnya. "Enggak. Gak ada apa-apa, aku hanya pengen jalan bareng."

"Oh."

Seperti kemarin, mereka berjalan berdampingan menuju kelas mereka yang berada di lantai dua. Dan seperti kemarin pula, mereka berdua hanya berjalan dalam diam.

"Naruto-kun, kau kelihatan berbeda hari ini."

Naruto melirik. "Beda?"

Sara mengangguk. "Wajahmu terlihat tegas dan tampan, tidak lesu seperti biasanya." Sara sedikit terbata saat mengucapkan itu, dirinya benar-benar malu.

"Oh," Naruto kembali mengarahkan matanya ke arah depan, dan dengan sedikit ragu ia melanjutkan. "Maaf untuk yang kemarin. Sepertinya ucapanku sudah terlalu berlebihan."

Senyum terkembang di bibir Sara, "A-Aku bisa mengerti seperti apa perasaanmu." Jujur saja, hatinya kali ini sudah meledak karena rasa senang yang tak terbendung. "Oh, iya Naruto-kun. Nanti ada jadwal untuk mengikuti kelas _musical_ , bagaimana kalau kita duet seperti dulu?"

Naruto terdiam sejenak. "Hm. Boleh saja."

.

.

.

Pintu kelas terbuka. Dua sosok yang sangat berbeda masuk bersamaan, membuat seisi kelas serempak menoleh, tak terkecuali Tenten yang sepertinya sudah hafal siapa yang datang pada jam segini. Dan saat asumsinya benar, senyum di bibir gadis itu berkembang.

"Naruto! Selamat pagi!"

Remaja pirang yang dipanggil menoleh, Tenten dan beberapa gadis lainnya di kelas itu langsung tersentak. Rona merah keluar di pipi mereka masing-masing melihat salah satu wajah tampan yang tidak pernah mereka sadari, mereka langsung membatu karena kekagetan mereka sendiri.

"Hm, selamat pagi." Jawab Naruto datar seperti biasa. Namun bedanya adalah tidak ada raut wajah malas yang terpampang, hanya ada wajah datar dengan mata biru yang menyorot tajam seperti elang yang siap memangsa.

Suasana kelas itu seketika senyap, bahkan angin yang masuk dari jendela dapat terdengar suara hembusannya. Naruto duduk di bangkunya, dan dia kembali menoleh saat kekehan dari sepupunya masuk ke indera pendengaran.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Naruto.

Sara duduk di bangku kosong karena yang mendudukinya masih belum datang. Kursi dari tempat duduk itu ia tarik mendekati Naruto, dan selanjutnya ia tersenyum. "Dasar tidak peka. Kau tidak lihat kelas ini menjadi hening karena ulahmu, Naruto-kun?"

Naruto langsung menginvasi daerah sekelilingnya, dan apa yang dikatakan oleh sepupunya itu benar adanya. Seluruh murid di kelas itu membatu, terkecuali dirinya dan sepupunya. "Apa yang terjadi?" Naruto bergumam. Ada sedikit rasa kaget yang menyerang hatinya.

Sara hanya bisa menanggapi dengan senyum. Dia senang karena sepertinya sepupunya sudah berubah. Untuk hari ini.

.

.

.

"Na-Naruto-kun! Bo-bolehkah aku minta nomor ponselmu!?"

Baru saja Naruto berniat membuka kotak bekalnya, suara itu sukses membuatnya berhenti. Dia menoleh. Mendapati gadis berambut pirang pucat (yang sepertinya seorang _blasteran_ ) sedang menyodorkan sebuah ponsel ke arahnya, di belakang gadis itu ada dua gadis lain yang menatapnya penuh harap.

Naruto mengambil ponsel itu, namun dia tak lantas mengetik. "Apakah itu bisa membuat kalian pergi dari sini?" Sebenarnya pertanyaan itu ditujukan untuk mengusir tiga gadis yang baru saja akan mengacaukan jam makan siangnya, namun karena mereka bertiga mengangguk dan mengacuhkan maksud tersembunyi dari pertanyaan itu, Naruto hanya bisa mengangkat bahu tidak peduli.

Setelah mengetik permintaan mereka, Naruto kembali menyerahkan ponsel itu kepada pemilik yang tidak ia ketahui namanya. "Ahh! Terima kasih!" Wajah gadis itu terlihat sangat senang, Naruto hanya menanggapinya dengan sebuah anggukan.

Mereka bertiga melenggang pergi, Naruto merasa lega karena ia bisa makan dengan hikmat.

Cklek!

Pengunci kotak bekal itu terbuka. Hah~ aroma sedap dapat Naruto cium meskipun sepertinya makanan itu sudah dingin. Peduli setan, ini adalah masakan penuh cinta di setiap racikannya, terlebih ini adalah buatan Ibunya, pasti bahan-bahan yang digunakan itu anti-mainstream. Seperti dulu, dia memasakkan ramen rasa coklat stroberi, dan itu sukses membuat perutnya mual selama tiga hari.

Ibu yang kejam. Kampret.

Naruto menghela nafas. Itu adalah **salah satu** kenangan paling buruk yang pernah ia alami sepanjang ia menghembuskan nafas. Melupakan hal itu, Naruto mulai mengambil langkah pertama untuk makan siang, seperti biasa, _tamagoyaki_ adalah targetnya.

Dia akan memasukkan makanan itu ke dalam mulutnya.

Sedikit lagi.

Sedikit lagi.

Hampir masuk.

Lima milimeter lagi.

DAN...

"Naruto! Ada yang sedang mencarimu!"

SETANN...

Ingin rasanya ia berteriak sampai suaranya terdengar ke seluruh penjuru sekolah. Brengsek! Tidak bisakah para pengganggu itu membiarkan ia makan dengan tenang? Dirinya paling tidak suka diganggu saat makan.

Naruto menoleh ke sumber suara setelah ia meletakkan kembali makanan yang hampir saja ia kunyah, mendapati Kiba yang berada di ambang pintu sedang menatapnya. "Ada apa!?" Naruto bertanya dengan suara sedikit ditinggikan, memberi tanda sejelas mungkin kalau ia sedang kesal.

Kiba mengedikkan kepalanya ke arah pintu berada, disana terdapat beberapa gadis yang melemparkan tatapan ke arahnya. "Mereka ingin bertemu denganmu."

Naruto mendesah. Kenapa hari ini semuanya senang sekali mencarinya? Apa ada sebuah _event:_ _**mencari keberadaan Naruto walau yang dicari sedang ingin menikmati makan siangnya?**_ Naruto menggeleng. Apa-apaan pikiran itu. "Ada yang bisa kubantu?" Naruto bertanya saat dirinya sudah berdiri di hadapan empat siswi yang mencarinya. Di wajahnya, tak ada sedikitpun tampak raut senang.

Tentu saja.

Sekarang dia sedang kesal.

Namun empat siswi itu malah kelihatan senang. Dasar bodoh. Itulah yang dipikirkan Naruto.

Siswi yang berada di posisi paling depan membungkuk, "Naruto-senpai! Perkenalkan, namaku Chiyo Himeka." Siswi yang bernama Chiyo itu menegakkan kembali tubuhnya, tak lupa sebuah senyuman ia lemparkan ke arah Senpainya itu.

Naruto sendiri hanya menatap gadis kecil yang memanggilnya dengan sebutan Senpai itu dengan satu alis terangkat. Kalau di lihat-lihat, wajahnya sangat imut. Itulah yang dipikirkan oleh Naruto, tak menyadari kalau pikirannya sudah menghasutnya untuk menjadi seorang _Lolicon_.

"A-Anu, Senpai. Bo-Bolehkah aku meminta nomor ponselmu!?" Setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu penuh dengan kegugupan, akhirnya Chiyo dapat menyodorkan ponselnya dengan posisi sedikit membungkuk.

Batin Naruto mendesah, merasa lelah dengan semua ini. "Terserah saja." Dan seperti yang ia lakukan pada gadis _blasteran_ tadi, dia memberikan nomor ponselnya tanpa syarat apapun, dan tanpa kendala apapun.

"Te-Terima kasih, Senpai." Chiyo kembali membungkuk setelah menerima ponselnya kembali. Empat gadis itu langsung melenggang pergi sambil sesekali terkikik yang Naruto tidak ketahui karena apa.

Naruto lalu menatap orang yang telah memanggilnya, "Kenapa kau tidak pergi tadi? Dan kau siapa?"

Kiba terdiam sejenak, kemudian dia tertawa tanpa alasan yang jelas. "K-Kau sangat suka bercanda 'ya? Aku ini Kiba, KIBA! Teman sekelasmu."

"Tidak kenal." Naruto kembali ke bangkunya, mengacuhkan Kiba yang hanya bisa cengo disana.

.

.

.

Jam istirahat akhirnya selesai, kini pelajaran selanjutnya adalah kelas _musical_ yang tadi di bicarakan oleh Sara. Pelajaran yang sama sekali tidak masuk ke dalam kompetensi ujian ini adalah pelajaran yang jadwalnya hanya ada sebulan sekali, dan pelajaran ini dimulai setelah jam istirahat pertama selesai.

Pada tahun pertama, kelas yang di kategorikan sebagai kelas tambahan adalah pelajaran memasak, dan tahun ketiga adalah kelas praktek ilmiah yang menganjurkan para siswa berhati-hati agar tidak sampai meledakkan sekolah.

Seluruh murid di kelas Naruto masuk serempak saat pintu yang menutupi ruangan itu terbuka. Dengan semangat membara (seperti semangat yang dimiliki oleh Lee), mereka mulai mendengarkan apa yang sedang di jelaskan oleh Iruka-sensei sebelum benar-benar mengambil alat musik yang mereka inginkan, dan duduk di kursi yang sudah tersedia jauh di sisi tepi ruangan.

Sementara Naruto dan Sara sendiri sudah terlebih dulu duduk dan mengacuhkan apa yang sedang di jelaskan oleh tutor mereka. Keberadaan murid lain yang sedang berdiri mendengarkan arahan di tengah-tengah ruangan, mempermudah kedua insan itu agar tidak terlihat dengan sempuna.

Di kedua tangan Naruto kini sudah ada sebuah gitar akustik, dan remaja pirang itu sedang mengatur suara dari senar gitar yang ia pegang. Naruto memetik sinar gitar itu pelan-pelan agar tidak mengundang perhatian, setelah dirasa sudah pas, Naruto mengangguk ke arah Sara yang duduk disampingnya, memberi tanda kalau dirinya sudah siap.

Sara tersenyum. "Masih ingat _chord_ dari lagu _Dear God?"_

Naruto terdiam sejenak. " **[A7x]**?"

Sara mengangguk.

"Aku masih hafal sepenuhnya."

"Kalau begitu, kita pakai lagu itu, seperti saat kita ikut lomba waktu SMP dulu."

Naruto menyeringai, teringat akan kemenangannya dulu saat dirinya dengan telak memenangkan sebuah lomba menyanyi sewaktu ada pentas seni yang di adakan oleh Kepala Sekolah SMPnya, itu adalah saat-saat paling manis. "Boleh saja."

 **(Play that Song!)**

Naruto mulai memetik senar gitarnya. Membuat perhatian murid-murid dan guru yang sedang menjelaskan, beralih kepadanya.

 _A lonely road, crossed another cold state line  
Miles away from those I love purpose undefined  
While I recall all the words you spoke to me  
Can't help but wish that I was there  
And where I'd love to be, oh yeah..._

 _Dear God the only thing I ask of you is  
To hold her when I'm not around  
When I'm much too far away  
We all need that person who can be true to you  
But I left her when I found her  
And now I wish I'd stayed  
'Cause I'm lonely and I'm tired  
I'm missing you again oh no...  
Once again._

Saat petikan gitar berhenti, suasana ruangan itu langsung mendadak hening. Tak ada lagi suara guru menjelaskan, tak ada lagi suara bisikan murid-murid yang tidak mendengarkan penjelasan. Dan saat Sara membuka matanya, gadis itu terkejut melihat semua perhatian dari setiap mata tertuju padanya. Apakah ini karena dirinya terlalu terbawa oleh suasana seperti saat dirinya bernyanyi di atas panggung dulu? Yang sampai-sampai dirinya tak sedikitpun menggubris para penonton yang sudah terbawa oleh suaranya.

Saat Sara ingin membagi rasa senangnya kepada remaja pirang yang sudah bersedia mengiringi dirinya bernyanyi, gadis itu segera membatalkan niatnya lantaran saat dia menoleh sebuah wajah sedih sudah terpasang di paras remaja pirang itu.

Kepala kuningnya terus menunduk, mata birunya yang sendu menatap lekat-lekat lantai porselen ruangan itu, tapi Sara tahu, tahu kalau mata itu menatap jauh kenangan masa lalu. Dirinya terpaku.

 **(Play – So far Away!)**

Naruto kembali memetik gitarnya.

 _Never feared for anything, never chained but never free  
I tried to heal the broken love with all I could  
Lived a life so endlessly saw beyond what others see  
I tried to heal the broken love with all I could_

(Setetes air mata tiba-tiba mengalir di pipinya)

 _Will you stay...  
Will you stay away forever!_

 _How do I live without the ones I love?  
Time still turns the pages of the book its burned  
Place and time always on my mind  
I have so much to say but you're so far away..._

Sebuah usapan di pipinya langsung menyadarkan Naruto dari alam bayangnya. Dia menoleh, melihat Sara yang melemparkan sebuah senyuman dan tatapan mata paling lembut yang baru kali ini ia ketahui.

"Aku tahu. Aku tahu kalau Naruto-kun masih ingin _keberadaanya_ ada di dunia ini. Jadi kumohon, jangan menangis lagi, atau dia akan ikut sedih."

Naruto memegang tangan Sara yang ada di pipinya, kemudian ia lepaskan tangan itu dengan perlahan. "Maafkan aku."

Dan tepuk tangan yang terdengar riuh, sukses menghapus kesedihan insan itu.

Iruka-sensei, selaku pengajar kelas _musical_ berjalan mendekati Naruto dan Sara yang masih duduk di kursi mereka masing-masing. Sebuah tatapan penuh kebanggaan jelas terpancar pada tatapan guru yang memiliki tanda luka melintang di hidungnya itu, "Kalian berdua adalah _duet_ paling serasi yang baru Sensei jumpai selama Sensei mengajar di kelas ini. Apakah kalian berminat kalau Sensei melaporkannya kepada Kepala Sekolah?"

"Tidak sama sekali–ugh!" Sanggahan Naruto langsung terhenti ketika sebuah sikut menghantam tubuh–bagian rusuknya dengan keras. Remaja pirang itu langsung mangaduh kesakitan tanpa mengeluarkan suara sedikitpun. Hebat sekali.

"Kami akan memikirkannya, Sensei!" Sang Pelaku tak sedikitpun peduli akan kesakitan yang di derita sepupunya. Dia malah melemparkan senyuman kepada pengajarnya tersebut.

Iruka-sensei mengangguk. "Baiklah, sudah diputuskan." Pria dengan luka di hidung itu berbalik, menatap murid lainnya. "Disini, ada lagi yang bisa memainkan gitar seperti –err siapa namamu?"

"Naruto." ucapnya tidak ikhlas.

"ahh, iya! Seperti Naruto?"

Iruka melihat ada beberapa murid yang mengangkat tangan, dan senyum terkembang di bibirnya.

Mengacuhkan keadaan sekitarnya. Naruto yang sudah sembuh dari kesakitannya, menatap Sara dengan kedua alis saling bertautan. "Apa maksudnya itu tadi?"

Sara terkekeh. "Ayolah, aku ingin kita mengikuti lomba-lomba seperti dulu. Apakah Naruto-kun tidak mau mendapatkan banyak uang seperti dulu?"

"Orang mana yang tidak menginginkan uang di dunia ini?" Ekspresi Naruto tak lagi kesal, "Hanya saja, aku tidak punya waktu." Naruto dengan pelan mengacak puncak kepala Sara, membuat wajah gadis itu memerah. Itu adalah sebuah perlakuan khusus yang dulu sering dilakukan oleh sepupunya ini.

Setelah Naruto melepaskan tangannya, Sara kembali bicara. "Kurangilah jam begadangmu, Naruto-kun. Itu memiliki efek sangat besar untuk kehidupanmu."

"Aku tidak janji melakukannya."

Sara tersenyum. 'Itu berarti, kau juga tidak menolak.'

.

.

.

"Wah! Penampilan kalian berdua tadi sangat mengagumkan! Aku sampai terbuai karenanya."

Naruto tidak menyangka kalau suara berisik itu akan terdengar lagi. Padahal dirinya berharap untuk tak lagi mendengar suara itu untuk hari ini saja, sampai jam sekolahnya berakhir. Tapi sepertinya itu sangat MUSTAJAB –ehh! Maksudku, mustahil.

Ohh, yang benar saja, ia ingin sekali menikmati roti isi rasa ramen dalam ketenangan. Bukan makan dibarengi dengan dua suara yang sangat mengganggu hidupnya, seperti suara lain yang satu ini.

Sara terkekeh. "Terima kasih. Tadi juga berkat Naruto-kun, aku tidak menyangka kalau kemampuan bermain gitarnya yang dulu sampai dijuluki sebagai [Ksatria Bergitar] waktu SMP masih tetap ada. Kupikir kemampuan itu akan hilang karena ia sering begadang dan menjadi seorang _otaku_ serta _Lolicon_ gara-gara melihat _anime_ yang semua karakternya gadis berwajah imut."

Naruto mendengus. "Aku tidak pernah melakukannya." Ucapnya datar.

Namun sepertinya itu tidak sedikitpun membuat Tenten percaya, "Benarkah? Gak usah bohong deh~" goda Tenten.

"Itu benar." Naruto melirik Sara. "Jangan percayai omongannya. Dia hanya membual."

Tiba-tiba saja Tenten terkikik laknat. Kikikannya seperti kikikan Mak Lampir di TV dulu (kalau kalian pernah tahu) "Ehh~ benarkah kalau Sara itu pembual? Tapi dia tidak pernah bohong kalau bicara lho~"

Naruto membuang muka. Satu bulir keringat dingin muncul di pelipisnya, "Kalau kau tak percaya, periksa saja!"

Tenten menyeringai. "Kalau begitu, hari ini aku akan ke rumahmu!"

Glek!

Naruto terdiam, terselip kekhawatiran jika kebiasaan buruknya itu terbongkar, bukan apa-apa hanya saja ia pasti diejek kalau ketahuan dan itu pasti sangat mengganggu.

"Kenapa diam? Takut ketahuan ya?" Goda Tenten.

"Aku tak menyembunyikan hal seperti itu!"

"Kalau begitu tak masalah bukan kalau aku ke rumahmu."

"Terserah."

.

.

.

Sore hari adalah saat yang tepat untuk bersantai, terutama bagi siswa-siswi yang telah menguras tenaga dan pikiran mereka seharian di Sekolah walaupun hanya sekedar duduk-duduk santai itu cukup untuk melepaskan kepenatan, seperti yang hendak dilakukan pemuda pirang satu ini, mengambil sebungkus keripik kentang untuk kemudian ia makan sambil bersantai menonton TV.

Ting Tong!

Ting Tong!

Suara bel ditekan membuat perhatian Naruto teralih sehingga kegiatan membuka pintu kulkas terhenti, namun itu hanya berlangsung sejenak kemudian mengambil sebuah apel yang belum sempat masuk ke organ sistem percernaannya.

Ting Tong!

Ting Tong!

Bukan malah bergegas membuka pintu Naruto malah berjalan dengan santai menuju tempat dimana TV berada, agaknya ia mulai tahu siapa yang bertamu.

Ting Tong!

Ting Tong!

Ting Tong!

Sekarang Naruto sangat yakin siapa dalang di balik pemencetan bel yang tidak sabaran itu, siapa lagi kalau bukan gadis berisik itu. Sejenak ia menoleh ke arah pintu kemudian lanjut berjalan dengan santai menuju tempat tujuannya. 'Hah, biarkan dia berdiri lama disana.' Batin Naruto.

Ting Tong! Ting Tong!

Ting Tong! Ting Tong!

Naruto mengambil remote yang tergeletak di atas meja, menyalakan TV kemudian menambahkan volumenya sekeras mungkin.

Ting Tong! Ting Tong!

Ting Tong! Ting Tong!

Ting Tong! Ting Tong!

Naruto hendak menghempaskan diri di sofa, tinggal 5 cm jarak antara pantatnya dengan permukaan sofa namun...

"NARUTOOOOOO! BUKA PINTUNYAAA! APA KAU TULI HAAAAH?!"

Perintah absolut dari ibunya yang disertai dengan suara membahana sukses menghentikan pantatnya untuk mendarat. Naruto menggeram, kenapa telinga ibunya peka sekali padahal dia sedang berada di loteng, dan kenapa pula teriakan membahana miliknya bisa terdengar jelas sampai lantai bawah? Sekarang Naruto mulai bertanya-tanya, apa neneknya memberi makan _sound system_ sewaktu ibunya masih kecil?

Ting Tong! Ting Tong!

Segera Naruto beranjak membukakan pintu, tak ingin mendengar teriakan nista dari ibunya lagi.

Ting Tong! Ting Tong!

Cklek!

Benar seperti dugaannya, seorang gadis berambut coklat yang selalu berisik. Naruto memasang wajah kesal dan sangat terganggu. "Tidak bisakah kau cukup memencetnya sekali dua kali saja, hah!? Ulahmu hampir membuat telingaku tuli!"

Namun Tenten hanya memasang cengiran lebar disertai dengan raut wajah tidak merasa bersalah. Sungguh, rasanya Naruto ingin menguliti gadis itu hidup-hidup. "Hehehe, sori." Ucap Tenten kemudian.

"Siapa yang datang Naruto?" Tanya sang ibu yang tiba-tiba sudah berada di belakang Naruto. Naruto pun reflek menoleh ke belakang seraya memutar tubuhnya kesamping yang secara tak langsung mempersilahkan ibunya untuk melihat siapa tamunya.

"Ah, selamat sore Tante." Sapa Tenten lebih dulu seraya membungkuk.

"Wah, ternyata gadis manis ini yang datang. "Selamat sore juga, ayo masuk akan kubuatkan minuman dulu."

"Tidak perlu repot-repot Tante, aku hanya mampir sebentar saja kok."

"Sudahlah, tidak baik menolak begitu."

"Ah, baiklah."

Naruto merasa diacuhkan sekarang. Dasar wanita.

.

.

.

Tenten mengedarkan pandangannya ke penjuru kamar Naruto, satu yang terpikirkan di kepala gadis itu, kamarnya sedikit lebih rapi dibandingkan kemarin ia lihat, hanya sedikit camkan itu, jadi jangan bayangkan kasur yang tertata, baju yang tergantung rapi atau apapun, karena masih banyak yang tertebaran disana-sini, hanya sebatas di pinggirkan dan di kumpulkan jadi satu.

"Masih sama seperti gudang." Celetuk Tenten yang kemudian dihadiahi Naruto dengan tatapan tajam, namun Tenten tampak tak peduli dengan aksi protes Naruto yang secara tidak langsung itu dan malah melenggang memasuki kamarnya lebih jauh.

Gadis itu menghampiri rak buku yang terletak di sudut kamar, ditelusurinya buku-buku yang ada disana, tangannya lincah mengambil, membuka kemudian mengembalikan komik-komik ke tempatnya semula. Semua komik yang ada disana berbau pertarungan, seperti komik ninja-ninjaan, bajak laut, samurai, dan sejauh yang ia lihat tidak ada yang berbau Loli. Ugh, padahal Tenten yakin dengan ucapan Sara.

"Bagaimana? Kau puas?"

Tenten mundur selangkah, hendak pergi memeriksa yang lainnya namun sedetik kemudian matanya tertumbuk pada sebuah buku yang nampaknya komik di atas rak, ujung dari komik itu menyembul keluar. 'Mencurigakan.' Batinnya.

Dengan cepat Tenten mengambil kursi yang ada didekat meja belajar, membuat Naruto bertanya-tanya dengan apa yang mau dilalukan gadis itu. "Hei, mau apa kau?" Tapi yang ditanya tak menggubris. Diletakkannya kursi itu di depan rak, lantas kemudian ia naiki. Tenten mengulurkan tangan, menggapai-gapai komik yang ujungnya hanya terlihat sedikit itu.

"Hei, itu bahaya!"

'Ah, tidak sampai!' Batinnya. Tenten menjinjitkan kedua kakinya agar memperpanjang jangkauan tangannya. 'Sedikit lagi.'

Dan...

Hap!

'Dapat!' Serunya dalam hati. Kedua jarinya berhasil mengapit ujung komik itu, namun...

"Kyaaaaa!"

Bruk!

Tubuh Tenten terjungkal ke belakang. "Ittai~." Keluhnya saat merasakan sakit pada bagian belakang tubuhnya, namun sakitnya berbeda dengan jatuh menghantam lantai.

"Aaaw!"

Suara berat yang mengaduh kesakitan itu membuat Tenten terhenyak, pasalnya sumber ada suara berada tepat di belakangnya, jangan-jangan dia...

Dengan cepat Tenten memposisikan dirinya duduk. Benar saja, tubuhnya jatuh menindih Naruto. "M-Maaf, apa itu sakit?"

"Hn." Timpal Naruto setelah berhasil mendudukkan dirinya. "Lain kali kalau memang tak sampai tidak perlu memaksakan diri, merepotkan." Sambungnya seraya bangkit berdiri membelakangi Tenten.

Tenten menatap punggung Naruto, sedetik kemudian ia tersenyum penuh arti. _"Arigatou."_ Ucapnya. "T-Tapi, apa benar tidak apa-apa? Pasti itu sakit. Biar aku obati."

"Berisik!" Naruto tanpa ragu menghempas tubuhnya ke kasur, dia sedikit meringis ketika sebuah sengatan kecil menusuk punggungnya.

"Hey, sebenarnya aku datang kesini juga ingin bertanya suatu hal padamu."

Naruto melirik. Menatap Tenten yang sudah duduk di pinggiran kasur, "Apa? Bukannya kau kemari bertujuan mengecek apakah aku punya aib?"

Tenten terdiam sejenak, kemudian dia terkekeh. "Itu sih cuma rencana awal saja, tiba-tiba saat di depan rumahmu tadi aku jadi teringat sesuatu." Naruto mengangkat sebelah alisnya, membuat Tenten tak lagi terkekeh. "Saat di kelas _musical_. Sebelum kau bernyanyi _solo_ , aku melihatmu sedang termenung. Dan lagi, kau tadi sempat menangis saat bernyanyi 'kan?"

Naruto terdiam. Ia pejamkan matanya sembari berguling ke kiri membelakangi Tenten, "Bukan urusanmu."

Tenten merasa ada sebuah kejadian buruk yang pernah menimpa Naruto, sangat buruk sampai menjadi bayangan yang sekarang terus mengejarnya, dan sepertinya dia masih belum bisa mengungkapkan hal itu kepada orang lain. "Kenapa kau masih bersikeras untuk lari dari kenyataan? Seharusnya kau menerimanya dengan hati yang lapang."

Tenten mendegar sebuah dengusan. "Tahu apa kau tentang hidupku? Kau hanya seorang **pengganggu** yang hanya bisa menambah beban hidupku." Ucap Naruto. "Dan semua dari semua hal yang ada pada dirimu, **senyumanmu** adalah hal yang paling memuakkan."

Naruto merasakan tubuhnya ditarik oleh kedua tangan, badannya kembali telentang, dan gadis yang menjadi lawan bicaranya kini sedang berada di atasnya.

"Kalau senyumanku adalah hal yang paling kau benci, maka dengan senang hati aku akan menunjukkannya!"

Mata Naruto perlahan melebar. Apa yang dikatakan oleh gadis ini benar-benar bukan sebuah candaan, dia benar-benar serius menunjukkan senyumannya. Mata Naruto yang awalnya melebar kembali ke ukuran normal, "Kau benar-benar **sangat** mirip, sikap dan wajahmu." Naruto meletakkan kedua tangannya ke kedua bahu Tenten, dan dengan sangat cepat dia menukar posisinya.

Tenten sangat kaget dengan apa yang kini terjadi, tak pernah terpikirkan olehnya kalau Naruto yang kini berada di atasnya. Posisinya sangat terjepit kali ini, bahkan bergerakpun sangat mustahil. Gadis itu mulai menoleh kesana-kemari untuk mencari celah, namun dia tak kunjung mendapatkannya.

"Tatap wajahku."

Tenten seketika berhenti bergerak, dengan sedikit ragu dia mulai melakukan apa yang diucapkan oleh Naruto. Matanya perlahan melebar saat pesona wajah penuh keseriusan milik Naruto menjadi sebuah objek terindah yang baru kali ini ia sadari, Tenten merasakan jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat, deru nafasnya yang semula teratur kini mulai tak terkendali. Oh, ada apa ini?

"Kali ini aku akan benar-benar melakukannya, dengan kesadaran." Naruto mulai mendekatkan wajahnya.

Tenten diam menerima.

Wajah Naruto terus mendekat.

Dapat Tenten rasakan hembusan nafas segar keluar dari mulut itu

Lebih dekat lagi.

Tenten mulai memejamkan matanya.

Lima cetimeter lagi.

Tenten membuka sedikit bibirnya.

DAN...

Cklek!

"Naruto! waktunya... ma-kan ma-lam..." Suara Ibu Naruto langsung merendah ketika mengucapkan kata _makan malam_ , kedua matanya kini terpaku menatap anaknya yang sedang menindih tubuh gadis yang menjadi tamunya. Setelah beberapa saat, dia terkekeh dengan malu-malu. "Ehehehe, maaf mengganggu. Silahkan kalian lanjutkan kembali, permisi." Wanita itu menutup pintunya kembali dengan pelan, mengacuhkan teriakan yang terdengar samar dari dalam kamar itu.

 **To be Continued...**

 **.**

 **A/N: Err... BUAHAHAHAHA... itu tadi hampir saja, belum saatnya, belum saatnya. Sabarlah untuk beberapa chapter lagi Naruto, jangan main** _ **nyosor**_ **aja buahahaha. Dasar mesum :v Lolz.**

 **Baiklah-baiklah, aku akan serius sekarang. Mungkin.**

 **Okelah, dua karakter baru muncul sekilas. Yang pertama adalah Shion (pasti sudah bisa menebak), dan yang kedua adalah Chiyo (ini pasti kalian belum kepikiran, aku yakin itu).**

 **Chiyo ini bukanlah OC, tapi asli karakter dari animenya. Emm... ciri-cirinya itu... dia Loli :v Lolz. Kalau masih gak tahu, cari aja di gugel pasti ada.**

 **Naruto nangis saat lagi nyanyi? Tolong jika masih gagal paham, bisa anda sekalian terjemahkan lirik lagu di atas. Kalau cerita masa lalu Naruto dan lagu yang ia nyanyikan tidak pas, berarti itu salah saya :v Lolz.**

 **Ada lagi sebuah kejanggalan, kalimat [dengan menggunakan cinta di setiap racikannya] ini adalah salah satu kalimat dari Sponbob di episode Mampir ke rumah Nenek :v Lolz.**

 **Masih ada lagi? Entahlah :v Lolz.**

 **Okelah, sampai disini saja. Jangan lupa untuk baca juga cerita baruku yang berjudul [Trial and Error], perdana rilis hari ini.**

 _ **Okey, see you next time on the Next Chapter. Adios~**_

 _ **.**_

 **Ramile de Genius Man**

 **Aka na Yuki de Super Loli-chan.**


	5. Chapter 5

"Kenapa kalian berdua tidak makan?" Sang Kepala keluarga Namikaze menatap kedua remaja yang duduk berdampingan di depannya dengan heran, pasalnya kedua remaja itu hanya mengaduk-ngaduk nasi kare yang tersaji di depan mereka seolah itu sebuah mainan. "Kalian tidak suka kare?"

Tenten yang sedari tadi terdiam menunduk menatap makanan itu –walau aslinya pikirannya sedang teralihkan gara-gara kejadian tak terduga yang ia alami beberapa menit yang lalu, langsung saja ia mendongak karena merasa tidak sopan dengan apa yang sedang ia lakukan. "T-Tidak kok Om, bukannya aku tidak suka, tapi aku hanya sedang diet." Sanggahnya. Membuat Naruto yang berada di samping kirinya mendengus.

"Padahal tadi siang setelah kelas _musical_ , kau makan _burger_ dengan nafsu seperti _monster_."

Sebuah tatapan tajam Tenten lemparkan, namun itu tak sedikitpun membuat Naruto bergidik.

"Hey, Suamiku, apa kau tidak tahu kalau anak kita sudah melakukan **sesuatu** di luar dugaan?"

Minato melirik dengan satu alis terangkat. "Sesuatu? Apakah **sesuatu** yang kau maksud itu, Istriku?"

Kushina menampilkan sebuah seringai jail yang Minato tahu itu adalah awal dari sebuah pertanda buruk. "Anak kita, akhirnya menjadi seorang **pria** lho~"

"Ahh, berisik!" Naruto berdiri. "Aku akan ke kamar. Terima kasih makanannya." Naruto mulai beranjak dari sana. Namun Minato segera menghentikannya.

"Jangan pergi dulu! Kau masih memiliki tanggung jawab mengantarkan Tenten-chan pulang!" Titahnya tegas.

Naruto berhenti. Berbalik dan menatap Ayahnya tidak percaya, "Hah! Kenapa harus aku? Dia datang kesini sendiri, harusnya dia pulang juga sendiri."

"Naruto!" panggil Kushina. "Apa kau tidak ingin makan ramen selama satu bulan?" ancaman itu membuat Naruto mendecih. Ohh, dia tidak bisa hidup tanpa ramen.

"Ini. Pakai motornya." Minato melemparkan kunci motornya, Naruto menangkapnya dengan sigap dan kemudian dia kembali berjalan kembali ke arah kamarnya berada.

Kushina yang melihat itu hendak menghentikannya, "Hey, kau mau kemana!?"

Naruto terus berjalan, "Mengambil jaket." Kushina hanya membulatkan bibirnya, kemudian dia nyengir saat keberadaan Anaknya sudah menghilang dari jalur pandangnya.

"Kita berhasil." Minato melemparkan sebuah toss, Kushina dengan cepat menanggapinya.

"Ancaman itu selalu ampuh."

Tenten hanya bisa bengong karena tak bisa memahami interaksi suami-istri di depannya.

 **[Time Loop]**

 **Disclaim: I dont own anything**

 **About Song: Im don't the owner of that's song**

 **Kreator: Ramiel and Aka na Yuki**

 **Genre: Romance, Supernatural, Drama, Slice of Life, Humor, and etc.**

 **Warning:** **AU,** **OOC, Typo, physicological, Twist Plot, and etc.**

 **Summary:** Indigo, adalah sebuah kemampuan spesial yang memiliki segala aspek sebagai kegunaannya. Lalu, apakah kalian tahu apa itu _Time Loop?_ Ini bukanlah sebuah kemampuan yang dimiliki oleh seorang indigo.

 **.**

 **Chapter 5: Awal sebuah Kisah.**

Setelah mengambil jaket kulit miliknya, Naruto segera mengeluarkan motor yang biasa digunakan Ayahnya bekerja dari dalam garasi. Naruto menstarter motor itu, namun tak lantas ia lajukan karena dia lebih memilih untuk memandang gadis berisik yang sedang berpamitan kepada kedua orang tuanya. Sebuah senyuman tipis tercipta, tapi senyuman itu seketika menghilang saat Naruto menutupi wajahnya dengan helm.

"Terima kasih untuk makan malamnya Om, Tante."

" **Sama-sama."** Ucap pasangan suami-istri tersebut bersamaan.

Tenten melemparkan senyuman untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Kemudian dia beranjak menuju depan pagar yang ternyata disana Naruto sudah menunggunya, "Sudah lama menunggu?" ucapnya basa-basi. Namun Naruto tak sedikitpun menoleh.

"Cepat naik!"

Tenten hanya terdiam, lebih baik cepat-cepat menuruti perintahnya agar dirinya dapat pulang sesegera. Namun sepertinya ada satu masalah lagi, "Naik? Naik dimana!?" Tenten melihat punggung Naruto, semua tempat duduknya sudah habis dipakai oleh dia. Tapi ada sedikit jok tambahan di belakangnya, apa benar dirinya harus duduk disana? Bukannya itu terlalu kecil untuk sebuah tempat duduk? Pikir Tenten.

Tentu saja Tenten tak tahu kalau motor yang akan dinaikinya adalah motor _Ducati superbike 848 corse SE_ yang memang dimodel sedimikian rupa, dan itu membuat Naruto kesal karena gadis berisik ini masih sempat protes.

"Tentu saja duduk di belakang, Bodoh!" Naruto membuka kaca helmnya. "Memangnya kau mau duduk di spion?"

Tenten tak lagi protes, ia tahu kalau argumen kali ini benar-benar dimenangkan oleh Naruto. Dengan setengah hati, Tenten mulai menaiki motor itu. Ada sedikit rasa tak nyaman ketika ia duduk tegap, posisi dari tempat duduknya yang berdesain diagonal seolah sedang memaksanya untuk mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah depan, memaksanya untuk memeluk orang yang menyetir. Tidak!

"Jangan cepat-cepat!" Titahnya dengan suara keras. Namun sepertinya itu tak digubris oleh Naruto.

"Pegangan." Naruto menarik pedal gas serentak, kemudian melepaskan kopling dengan tiba-tiba yang menyebabkan ban depan sedikit terangkat.

"KYYAAAA~!"

Kedua orang tua Naruto hanya bisa tersenyum melihat kepergian anaknya yang sepertinya mulai tertarik dengan gadis yang bernama Tenten.

"Melihat mereka berdua, aku jadi teringat akan masa muda kita."

Mereka berdua kembali masuk ke dalam rumah dengan tubuh saling bertautan.

"Memangnya ada apa?" tanya Kushina

"Ahahaha, tidak ada sih." Minato kemudian menoleh. "Buat adik 'yuk!"

Kushina mencubit pelan perut Suaminya, "Ihh~ nakal!"

.

Naruto jengah ketika sebuah pukulan ia rasakan terus-menerus di punggunggnya. Hampir saja tadi ia tak fokus dan berniat melepaskan gagang yang menjadi tumpuan motornya karena ingin menghentikan tangan yang memukul punggungnya secara membabibuta.

"Naruto, pelankan motornya~!"

Sebenarnya Naruto tak sedikitpun mendengarkan apapun yang diinginkan oleh Tenten, dengan laju ban yang sudah mencapai tujuh puluh kilometer per jam, salah fokus sedikit saja dapat menyeberangkannya ke Rumah Sakit terdekat. Namun ada satu hal lain yang bisa Naruto rasakan (selain harus fokus pada jalan), dan itu membuatnya tersenyum.

Rasa hangat yang hadir di punggungnya, terus saja membuat senyuman yang tersungging di balik helmnya tidak bisa luntur. Ia rindu rasa hangat ini, rasa hangat dari sebuah pelukan. Entah sudah berapa lama ia tidak merasakan kebahagiaan ini, dirinya sangat kangen.

Sementara Tenten sendiri terlalu takut untuk membuka mata, dirinya sama sekali tidak peduli meskipun rasa malu sebenarnya lebih mendominasi. Karena yang saat ini terbesit di kepalanya adalah keselamatan jiwa dan raganya, persetan dengan debaran jantungnya yang sudah melewati batas normal, yang penting dia bisa pulang.

"Hei, mau sampai kapan kau terus menutup matamu seperti itu?"

Suara itu membuat Tenten langsung membelalakkan mata. Cepat-cepat ia mendongak, menatap mata biru yang bercahaya di depannya seolah ada lampu yang bersinar dibaliknya. Terbesit sebuah gambaran saat dirinya hampir saja terbawa suasana saat di kamar Naruto tadi.

"Bisa lepaskan pelukanmu? Kau membuatku gerah."

Tenten tersentak. Dia baru sadar kalau dirinya sedang melamun, ia malu sekali sekarang. "M-Maaf." Dengan perahan tautan kedua tangannya yang sedari tadi melingkari tubuh Naruto terlepas, sebenarnya ada kekecewaan tersendiri yang Naruto rasakan, tapi dia tidak terlalu memikirkan itu.

Mereka terdiam.

Tenten menunduk.

Naruto mulai kesal. "Cepat turun!"

Tenten masih terpaku. Beberapa saat kemudian dia mulai bicara, "T-Terima kasih."

Naruto terdiam sejenak, "Aku diancam tahu. Jika kau ingin berterima kasih, ucapkan itu pada Ibu."

"B-Baiklah, nanti akan kusampaikan kalau ada waktu." Tenten perlahan turun dari motor itu, kemudian dia pun masuk setelah memberikan sebuah salam pada Naruto yang hanya menatapnya datar.

Setelah gerbang itu kembali ditutup, Naruto berniat tancap gas. Namun sebuah panggilan membuatnya terhenti.

"Naruto!"

Naruto menoleh. Mendapati sosok yang sudah tak asing lagi di matanya, "Sasuke?"

...

...

Setelah menutup kambali pintu masuk yang ia lewati, Tenten langsung berlari ke arah kamarnya berada, membuat Mamanya yang berada di ruang tengah hanya menatapnya heran.

"Tenten, kau tidak makan?"

Tenten tetap berlari, namun dia menanggapi. "Taruh saja di kulkas, Ma! Nanti aku hangatkan sendiri."

Wanita yang diajak bicara hanya mengedikkan bahu. Namun ia menjadi penasaran dengan wajah merona anak semata wayangnya.

Tenten melewati pintu kamarnya dan kemudian menutupnya keras-keras. Setelah itu dia bersandar di pintu itu sembari menurunkan tubuhnya perlahan-lahan ke lantai, helaan nafas keluar setelah kedua kakinya terkulai lemas seolah tidak memiliki tulang.

Wajahnya tiba-tiba merona karena teringat kejadian yang tadi menimpanya.

 _"Kali in_ _i_ _aku akan_ _benar-benar_ _melakukannya_ _,_ _dengan penuh kesadaran."_

Tatapan penuh keyakinan dari kedua mata biru itu benar-benar membuatnya tenggelam seolah itu adalah sebuah lautan tanpa dasar, sangat indah dan menenangkan. "Kyaa~" Tenten berteriak cukup keras, tak menyadari kalau Mamanya sudah menguping di luar pintu. Sebuah seringaian muncul begitu saja di bibir berlipstik wanita itu.

"Ohohoho~"

...

...

...

"Sasuke? Kenapa kau ada disini?"

Remaja berwajah _stoic_ yang memakai setelan baju berwarna putih mendekati teman SMP-nya yang memiliki rambut pirang jabrik. Melihat Naruto melepas kembali helmnya, Sasuke menunjukkan sebuah bungkusan putih yang ia bawa.

"Lucu kau bertanya. Ini 'kan daerah rumahku."

Kedua alis Naruto terangkat, "Benarkah?"

"Tentu saja." Jawab Sasuke. Kemudian dia melanjutkan, "Lalu, kau sendiri ada perlu apa? Tumben sekali."

"Ada sesuatu tadi."

Sasuke memandang sekilas rumah yang ada di belakang Naruto. Hanya perlu beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya dia memahami sesuatu, "Oh, begitu." Ia kembali menatap Naruto, "Mau mampir ke rumah? Kebetulan orang tuaku sedang pergi ke luar negeri, sekarang hanya ada aku dan kakak-yang-bodoh yang menempati rumah."

"Boleh juga." Naruto memakai helmnya lagi, kemudian menstarter motornya lagi. "Kalau begitu, naiklah!"

Sasuke sejenak menatap tempat duduk motor itu, kemudian ia alihkan kembali tatapannya ke arah Sang Pengemudi. "Kau pikir aku ini penyuka sejenis? Lebih baik aku berjalan kaki."

"Hei, aku belum tahu letak rumahmu."

"Dari sini, kau cukup lurus. Sekitar kurang lebih lima puluh meter ada sebuah gerbang dengan gaya tradisional, kau berhentilah disitu. Mengerti?"

"Kau pikir aku ini anak SD yang tidak tahu arah?"

Sasuke mendengus.

...

"Rumahmu kuno sekali."

Sasuke tak sedikitpun peduli tentang sindiran yang Naruto ucapkan, kini mereka sedang duduk di ruang tengah kediaman Uchiha. "Ini adalah titisan kakek moyang kami. Beliau berpesan agar tetap menjaga gaya rumah tradisional mesikpun zaman sudah berubah modern. Dan beginilah, seperti yang kau lihat."

"Ohh," setelah beberapa saat terdiam, Naruto menyadari sesuatu. "Tunggu! Kenapa kau bisa tahu kalau kakek moyangmu menginginkan hal itu?"

Sasuke mengedikkan bahu, "Tentu saja aku tahu, Kakek moyangku itu masih hidup."

Naruto terdiam. Kali ini otaknya tak bisa memproses apa yang dikatakan oleh teman SMP-nya ini, karena itulah dia menanggpinya dengan singkat. "Ohh."

"Makanlah! Selagi masih hangat." Sasuke membuka bungkusan berbentuk persegi yang ternyata di dalamnya terdapat pizza. Naruto sedikitpun tak segan dengan tawaran itu, segera saja dia mengambil sepotong dan memakannya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau masih bekerja untuk mengungkap sebuah misteri seperti dulu?" tanya Naruto.

Sasuke tak menanggapi, karena kini mulutnya sedang penuh. Setelah menelan makanan siap saji itu, baru dia menjawab. "Hanya jika ada orang yang membutuhkannya, terlebih jika mereka sudah tahu kalau aku ini _indigo."_

"Begitu," Naruto memasukkan lagi potongan pizza yang belum habis, "Kalau sewaktu-waktu ada sebuah kasus yang menarik, jangan lupa untuk menghubungiku." Melihat satu alis Sasuke terangkat, Naruto jadi terheran. "Apa?"

"Tidak. Hanya saja kupikir setelah **dia** telah pergi, kau akan menjadi sosok yang acuh. Ternyata dugaanku salah." Sasuke kembali memasukkan satu potong pizza ke dalam mulutnya.

"Bisakah kita membahas hal lain? Kau bisa membuatku **bermimpi buruk**." Naruto mendengus.

"Membahas hal lain? Tidak masalah."

...

...

...

Naruto mendesah panjang setelah tubuhnya terhempas ke atas kasur di kamarnya. Dirinya tak menyangka kalau satu hari ini terasa begitu lama, padahal biasanya jam seperti ini ia buat untuk tidur, lalu tengah malamnya ia akan terbangun dan mulai begadang sampai pagi, dan sorenya kembali ia ulang lagi.

Tapi hari ini terasa sangat berbeda, semuanya tak berjalan seperti yang biasanya terjadi. Dan alasan dari semua ini, hanya karena dia TERTIDUR dan BERMIMPI. Sungguh aneh. Sangat sepele namun sangat sesuatu sekali.

Hidung Naruto tergerak, cuping hidungnya langsung kembang kempis seperti orang mesum yang mencium bau parfum dari pelacur saat aroma wangi samar-samar masuk ke indera pernafasannya. Dia bangkit, memandang kasurnya yang lusuh dengan kedua mata menyipit seperti sedang meneliti apa yang membuat sprei kasur ini harum.

Dan sebuah ingatan muncul.

" _Kalau senyumanku adalah hal yang paling kau benci, maka dengan senang hati aku akan menunjukkannya!"_

Mata Naruto melebar. "Mungkinkah ini bau badannya?" gumamnya menerka-nerka. Tatapannya kemudian jatuh ke arah bantal, dan kemudian diambilnya bantal itu. Bantal yang menumpu rambut coklat gadis berisik itu, bantal yang menjadi saksi bisu, bantal penyebab adanya nafsu, dan bantal yang kini membuatnya ragu.

Naruto menatap benda berisikan spons itu sedikit agak lama, menimbang-nimbang sebuah keputusan; [Haruskah aku mengendus-endus bantal ini?] dalam kepalanya. Dan setelah dia mendapatkan keyakinan... "Jangan berharap." Naruto langsung melemparkan bantal itu ke kasurnya kembali, dan kemudian melenggang keluar dari kamar. "Ibu! Apa karenya masih ada!?" Teriaknya.

...

Drrt! Drrt!

Naruto melirik ponselnya yang ada disamping tangannya dengan datar, ada sebuah pesan terpampang di layar ponsel itu. "Kenapa orang-orang suka sekali menggangguku saat sedang makan?" gumamnya sambil terus mengunyah kare yang tadi ia tanyakan pada Ibunya. Tak ada sedikitpun rasa tertarik pada lirikannya, dia kembali melanjutkan acara makan malamnya.

Drrt! Drrt!

Naruto melirik lagi, masih belum tertarik.

Drrt! Drrt!

Naruto menjadi sedikit kesal, namun dia masih belum tertarik.

Drrt! Drrt! Drrt! Drrt! Drrt! Drrt! Drrt! Drrt! Drrt! Drrt! Drrt! Drrt!...

Urat-urat di pelipis kepalanya mencuat seperti akar tanaman, dia sudah mencapai batasnya.

...Drrt! Drrt!

Akhirnya berhenti. Naruto tetap terdiam disana beberapa saat sambil terus menatap layar ponselnya, dan akhirnya keinginan yang terbesit dalam hatinya terjadi juga.

Tangannya yang memegang sendok mengambil lagi beberapa bagian kare dan nasi, kemudian ia masukkan lagi makanan itu ke dalam mulutnya.

Baru dua sendokan makan malam dengan rasa pedas itu masuk ke dalam alat pencernaannya, tiba-tiba ponselnya berbunyi nyaring. Dengan kepala yang sudah mengeluarkan sepasang tanduk iblis, Naruto mengangkat panggilan itu.

"Halo!" panggilnya kesal. Namun orang yang menelpon lantas tak langsung membalas.

" _Na-Naruto-kun, kau sedang makan?"_

Kedua alis Naruto bertautan, _kenapa dia bisa tahu?_ Pertanyaan itulah yang terbesik di dalam kepalanya, kemudian ia jauhkan ponsel itu dan melihat nama dari orang yang memanggil. Pantas saja. "Ya, aku lagi makan. Ada apa?" Naruto kembali duduk di kursi, kemudian memasukkan lagi nasi berlumuran daging yang ditaburi oleh bumbu kare itu. Kemarahannya langsung sirna saat mengetahui kalau yang menelponnya adalah sepupunya.

" _Iruka-sensei menyuruh kita untuk mulai latihan besok sepulang sekolah, apa kau bisa?"_

Naruto menelan makanan di dalam mulutnya, "Harusnya kau menanyakan privasiku lebih dulu, aku belum tentu mau mengikuti kegiatan itu."

" _Apa kau tidak ingin memiliki uang banyak?"_

Dan sekali lagi, kalimat ini membuat hati Naruto goyah. "Orang mana yang tidak ingin punya uang banyak di dunia ini?" dia memasukkan lagi nasi kare ke dalam mulutnya.

" _Kalau begitu, jangan begadang! Karena kita akan latihan keras besok."_

Dan telepon dimatikan tiba-tiba. Membuat Naruto hanya bisa menghela nafas, "Terserah."

...

...

...

"Aku duluan ya, Tenten!"

"Oke. Sampai jumpa besok, Matsuri-chan."

Tenten berpisah tepat di depan gerbang sekolah. Ia terus tersenyum saat Matsuri berjalan mundur sambil terus melambai ke arahnya, tak mengindahkan langit yang mulai gelap karena tertutupi oleh mendung.

Gemuruh pertama terdengar, membuat gadis yang memiliki iris coklat gelap itu mendongak. "Astaga! Aku harus buru-buru." Tenten mulai berlari secepat yang ia bisa, kakinya yang pendek serta tubuh yang sedikit ehem– subur –ehem membuatnya tak bisa mengambil jangkauan langkah yang jauh.

Tenten semakin panik saat sebutir air sukses mendarat tepat di puncak kepalanya, mata coklatnya yang lebar menginvasi seluruh deretan bangunan, berharap ada salah satu bangunan yang memiliki atap tambahan di depannya.

Rintikan tangisan langit akhirnya membasahi daratan Bumi, dan untungnya Tenten sudah berteduh disalah satu toko yang memiliki atap tambahan di depannya, meskipun dia sempat kehujanan beberapa saat.

Melihat begitu derasnya air hujan, Tenten mulai berpikir _apakah dirinya bisa pulang?_ Dan ketidakyakinan terhadap pertanyaan itu akhirnya benar-benar terbukti saat kedua matanya menatap gelapnya awan berwarna hitam ke abu-abuan di atas sana. Tenten mendesah. Tidak ada cara lain selain menunggu hujan ini reda.

...

...

"Hah~" Naruto menghela nafas setelah latihan hari ini akhirnya usai. Dirinya tak menyangka bahwa latihan _band_ itu benar-benar sangat menguras tenaga, apalagi jika para anggota lainnya masih tergolong pemula. Sial sekali dirinya hari ini.

Sementara Sara hanya terkekeh melihat ekspresi di wajah sepupunya yang terlihat seperti disiksa. Ingin rasanya dirinya tertawa, tapi hatinya masih tidak tega melihat nasib pemuda pirang disampingnya. "Yang sabar ya, Naruto-kun."

Naruto melirik. "Kau enak cuma diam di tempat sambil senyum-senyum sendiri, selama satu jam terakhir aku harus terus menceramahi kesalahan mereka." Pemuda itu kemudian mengambil kembali gitar akustik yang sudah disediakan di ruangan itu.

Sara tersenyum untuk yang kesekian kali, "Tapi kau sendiri 'kan yang memaksaku agar tidak mengajari mereka?"

Naruto berhenti memetik sinar gitar yang ia bawa, kemudian dia melihat Sara. "Coba kau pikir sekali lagi, apa jadinya jika kalau mereka tidak fokus akan pembelajaranmu dan malah terfokus padamu? Bisa sia-sia kita melakukan ini, tahu?"

Sara terkekeh. "Kau cemburu?"

Naruto mendengus. Dia memetik kembali sinar gitarnya, "Aku hanya mencoba menjaga kesucian sepupuku agar tidak diambil orang lain jika itu belum waktunya. Keperawanan itu hal paling langka di dunia ini sekarang, kau tahu?"

Sara terdiam sejenak, "Yang benar!?"

Naruto mengangguk. "Dari populasi wanita di dunia ini, tujuh puluh sembilan persennya itu sudah tidak perawan lagi."

"Kau tahu darimana? Palingan kau hanya mengarang."

"Terserah kalau kau tidak percaya."

...

"Hah~" untuk yang kesekian kalinya Naruto mendesah, dan kali ini hal yang membuatnya melakukan itu adalah hujan. Betapa sial nasibnya hari ini. Pagi harinya dia dikerumuni oleh para siswi, saat istirahat dia tidak bisa makan siang, pulangnya ia melakukan latihan melelahkan, dan sekarang dia tak membawa payung.

Pada jam seperti ini sudah pasti tidak akan ada lagi siswa yang baru ingin keluar dari Sekolah, jadi kesempatan untuk menumpang berbagi payung harus Naruto hapus dari daftar. Dan cara yang tersisa hanyalah... nekad.

Naruto mengedikkan bahu, kemudian dia mulai melangkah keluar. "Cuma air. Tidak akan membunuhku."

Tapi bisa membuatmu sakit, Bodoh!

...

...

Tenten kini masih bersimpuh di depan toko sambil memeluk kedua kakinya sendiri agar hawa dingin tidak terlalu terasa. Sudah hampir dua puluh menit ia menunggu, tapi tanda-tanda langit berubah cerah tak sedikitpun terlihat, terlebih hari sudah menjelang malam, dapat dilihat dari menghitamnya langit mendung yang ada.

" _Dear God the only thing I ask of you is, To hold her when I'm not around, When I'm much too far away..."_

Sebuah senandung berhasil Tenten dengar, membuat gadis berambut coklat bergaya _ponytail_ itu menoleh ke arah kanan. Entah mengapa, meskipun ada begitu banyak air hujan yang bergemuruh, namun senandung lagu yang ia dengar kemarin seperti mengalahkan berisiknya suara hujan yang berjatuhan.

"... _We all need that person who can be true to you, But I left her when I found her, And now I wish I'd stayed, 'Cause I'm lonely and I'm tired, I'm missing you again oh no... Once again."_

Tenten hanya bisa terperangah saat mengetahui kalau orang yang sedang bernyanyi itu tak sedikitpun mengindahkan betapa dinginnya sapuan air hujan, dan dia lebih terkejut lagi karena orang yang bernyanyi itu adalah Naruto.

Naruto berhenti melangkah saat tubuhnya berdiri terpaut beberapa langkah dari keberadaan Tenten.

Tak ada satupun dari mereka berdua yang membuka suara. Sampai akhirnya Tenten tersentak, "Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Menurutmu?" Tanya Naruto balik dengan suara yang terpaksa ia keraskan agar terdengar oleh lawan bicaranya. Tenten mengerucutkan bibirnya karena mendapat jawaban yang tak memuaskan. "Kau sendiri apa yang kau lakukan? Menunggu di emperan toko seperti anak hilang. Pulang saja, percuma menunggu hujan reda."

"Dan sakit besoknya? Tidak."

"Terserah, tunggu saja sesukamu." Naruto mulai beranjak pergi dari sana. "Selamat menikmati kedinginan dan kelaparan." Ujarnya seraya melambaikan tangan.

Dingin.

Lapar.

Kruyuuuuk~

Tidak dipungkiri lagi kalau hawa dingin membuat Tenten kelaparan apalagi setelah tenaganya terkuras untuk sekolah. Dipikirnya lagi perkataan Naruto memang benar, tak ada tanda tanda hujan akan reda barang sedikit. Menghela nafas, mau tidak mau sepertinya ia harus pulang basah kuyup. Akhirnya Tenten beranjak dari tempatnya berteduh dan menerobos hujan. "Naruto, tunggu!"

Mendengar namanya dipanggil, Naruto menghentikan langkahnya. "Katanya tidak mau sakit." Naruto mencibir saat Tenten sudah menghampirinya. Lagi-lagi Tenten mengerucutkan bibir mendengar ucapan Naruto ditambah dengan tatapan yang seakan mengejek. "Apa? Kau berubah pikiran sekarang?"

Tenten tetap keukeuh, "Tidak. Aku akan tetap pulang."

Naruto terdiam sejenak, "Aku tidak akan mengantarmu."

Tenten membuang muka, "Memangnya siapa yang meminta?" merasa kesal, Tenten kemudian berjalan mendahului Naruto.

Naruto menghela nafas untuk yang kesekian kalinya hari ini. Dirinya sudah merasa kelelahan mengikuti pelajaran, merasa lelah juga selama satu jam terus saja menceramahi para pemula, dan kali ini dirinya sudah tidak kuat. Naruto menatap langit, membiarkan rintikan air hujan menerpa seluruh permukaan paras tampannya, tak sedikitpun mengindahkan rasa sakit yang ada.

Slaph!

Sebuah sambaran kilat yang berada di atas sebuah gedung mengalihkan perhatian Naruto, dan sedetik kemudian mata biru Naruto melebar ketika melihat sebuah parabola besar akan jatuh dari atas gedung itu. Kemudian ia alihkan lagi pandangannya ke arah jalan, dimana Tenten sedang berjalan gontai tepat di depan gedung dimana parabola itu akan jatuh.

"WOY, CEPAT LARI!"

Tenten berhenti melangkah, kemudian berbalik melihat Naruto yang mulai berlari ke arahnya. "Apa masalahmu, hah!?" gadis itu kemudian memekik saat Naruto tiba-tiba mendorong tubuhnya, "Apa yang kau –!"

BRUAK!

Tenten langsung membisu, tak tahu apa yang harus ia ucapkan ketika melihat pemuda pirang yang membuatnya kesal kini tubuhnya telah tertimbun oleh sebuah parabola. Gadis itu mencoba mengucapkan satu kata, namun lidahnya yang kelu membuatnya terus tak bisa mengeluarkan suara. Kedua matanya yang melebar sempurna kini mengeluarkan air mata, dan jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat. Dan setelah diam beberapa saat, akhirnya sebuah nama terucap.

"NARUTOOO!"

 **To be Continued...**

 **Note: Yah... gak panjang-panjang juga sih sebenarnya** _ **note**_ **kali ini, hanya sedikit mengumumkan kalau saya mau hiatus, tapi tiap bulan masih tetap bisa UP (pasti tahulah alasannya).**

 **Oh, bagi seseorang yang berkata kalau** _ **Time Loop**_ **-nya tidak ada di beberapa chapter, itu ada alasannya. Salah satu alasannya adalah Genre cerita ini, dan masih ada banyak lagi (males nyebutin).**

 **Okelah, mungkin ini sebuah** _ **spoiler**_ **: ingatlah kalau judul fic ini adalah** _ **Time Loop**_ **! Udah gitu aja kok :v Lolz.**

 **.**

 **Ramiel de Lolicon Universe**

 **Aka na Yuki de Loli Yandere.**


	6. Chapter 6: Arc I: Memories and Condition

**Naruto POV**

Pada dasarnya, aku adalah orang yang terkadang tidak terlalu peduli pada diri sendiri dan orang lain. Mengingat sebagaimana seringnya aku telat makan, kurang tidur, suka mengurung diri, dan tak terlalu suka bergaul dengan sekitar.

Mengingat lebih jauh lagi, sepertinya saat aku masih SMP, aku bukanlah sosok yang seperti di atas. Aku adalah sosok yang ceria, ramah, suka berteman, dan sangat _hyperactive_. Benar sekali, itu adalah aku saat SMP, sebelum aku kehilangan gadis yang sangat berharga, gadis yang sangat cerewet, gadis yang juga sangat _hyperactive_ , gadis yang sangat tidak peka, dan gadis yang sangat... aku cintai.

Sebenarnya, aku ini hanyalah seorang penakut. Ya! Penakut yang sangat takut jika ada orang yang dekat denganku terluka. Aku lebih memilih mati melindungi daripada hidup karena nyawa orang lain, ...karena aku tak ingin lagi melihat kejadian seperti itu untuk yang kedua kalinya.

Itulah alasan mengapa sekarang aku lebih memilih untuk tertindih sebuah parabola yang jatuh dari sebuah gedung bertingkat tiga, daripada harus melihat gadis berisik itu nanti yang menderita.

Ohh! Aku bisa merasakan ada sebuah rasa hangat diantara dinginnya air hujan yang menerpaku.

Rasa hangat yang lengket. Dan basah.

Dan lagi, aku samar-samar mendengar ada sebuah teriakan yang memanggil namaku.

Sebelum semuanya menjadi gelap.

 **[Time Loop]**

 **Disclaim: I dont own anything**

 **About Song: Im don't the owner of that's song**

 **Kreator: Ramiel and Aka na Yuki**

 **Genre: Romance, Supernatural, Drama, Slice of Life, Humor, and etc.**

 **Warning:** **AU,** **OOC, Typo, physicological, Twist Plot, and etc.**

 **Summary:** Indigo, adalah sebuah kemampuan spesial yang memiliki segala aspek sebagai kegunaannya. Lalu, apakah kalian tahu apa itu _Time Loop?_ Ini bukanlah sebuah kemampuan yang dimiliki oleh seorang indigo.

 **.**

 **Chapter 6: Time Loop!**

Saat dirasa ada sebuah terik yang menerpa wajahnya, ketidaknyamanan membuat sepasang kelopak mata mulai bereaksi. Dengan perlahan permata safir mulai nampak dari persembunyiannya, mengerjap-ngerjap tentang tempat yang saat ini terasa sangat asing di matanya.

Ada korden berwarna hijau menutupi dua sisi kamarnya, otaknya yang cerdas langsung dapat memahami kalau ini adalah salah satu ruangan di Rumah Sakit, bau obat-obatan yang khas juga menjadi sebuah bukti yang solid.

"Benar juga. Sudah pasti aku berada di Rumah Sakit setelah ketiban parabola seperti itu." Naruto menutup mata sembari mendesah. Namun setelah lama terdiam, remaja berambut pirang itu merasakan ada yang janggal, entah kenapa bukan badannya yang terasa sakit tapi kakinya, padahal ia jelas-jelas merasakan kalau tubuh bagian atasnya lah yang tertimpa beratnya benda dengan bentuk bulat itu.

Dalam posisi berbaringnya, Naruto mencoba bangkit dengan di dorong dua tangan. Dan sekali lagi dia merasakan keanehan tersendiri pada tubuhnya, kali ini tubuhnya terasa sangat enteng, padahal beban tubuhnya biasanya berat.

Tatapan Naruto beralih ke arah kakinya yang di bagian kiri sebagian telah tertutup perban. Aneh, kenapa panjang kakinya tak sampai di ujung ranjang?

Hening.

Dan tiba-tiba kedua mata biru itu melebar penuh tekanan, "Tidak mungkin." kekagetan yang begitu besar mengarahkan Naruto untuk melihat telapak tangan kanannya sendiri.

Kecil.

Begitu kecil, sampai ia yakin kalau itu bukanlah tangannya. "Tidak mungkin!"

Rasa ketidakpercayaan pada apa yang sedang mengacaukan akal pikirnya, membuat Naruto nekat untuk turun dari ranjang dan berjalan dengan satu egrang yang terjepit di ketiak tangan kirinya. Langkahnya tergopoh seperti orang yang sedang dikejar setan, berjalan keluar ruangan menuju ke toilet tanpa sedikitpun merasa ragu dikarenakan ada gambaran-gambaran samar di dalam kepalanya yang seolah menjadi sebuah penunjuk jalan Rumah Sakit ini.

Naruto mendorong kuat-kuat pintu toilet, membuat suara gebrakan yang bergema karena keadaan toilet yang sepi. Langkahnya ia pacu lagi, dan kini dia berjalan ke arah wastafel berada, bukan demi mencuci tangan, bukan juga untuk membersihkan muka, namun untuk melihat tampilan wajahnya sendiri dari cermin yang hanya menampilkan pantulan setengah badan.

Mata safir itu kembali terbelalak, mulutnya tergelantung seolah tidak ada penyangga yang menahannya. Naruto terpaku. Rasa ketidakpercayaan kian menjadi setelah gambaran-gambaran terburuk yang sedari tadi menghantui pikirannya benar-benar menjadi kenyataan.

Naruto menyentuh permukaan pipinya dengan tangan kanan yang sedikit bergetar, "Tidak... mungkin."

 **~o~**

Naruto duduk termenung di atas ranjang yang sempat ia tinggalkan tadi, kedua matanya terus menatap pergelangan kaki yang tertutupi oleh perban sembari berpikir; _kapankah aku pernah mengalami kecelakaan di kaki?_

Remaja itu terus mencoba menggali setiap memori yang kini tergambar samar di kepalanya. Jujur saja, dia ingin sekali menghapus semua kenangan masa kecilnya, terlebih ada satu kenangan _paling_ buruk yang masih terus menghantuinya dari semua kenangan yang ada.

Dan kenapa disaat seperti ini kenangan ingatan masa lalu benar-benar menjadi hal yang sangat berguna? "Argghh!" Naruto mengerang frustasi sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya, dan entah kenapa otaknya yang cerdas kali ini benar-benar tidak berguna, sampai akhirnya pintu ruangan itu terbuka.

"Selamat pagi~!"

"Ibu...!?"

 **~o~**

"Bagaimana...?" Kushina menopang dagu dengan kedua tangan yang ia letakkan di samping ranjang anaknya yang saat ini sedang menikmati sarapannya dengan tenang, "...Sudah merasa lebih baik?"

"Biasa saja." Sahut Naruto, kemudian dia menatap Ibunya. "Boleh aku tanya sesuatu?"

Kushina tersenyum. "Boleh."

"Sekarang tanggal berapa?"

"29 Maret 20XX."

Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah kasur, mencubit dagu sambil berpikir keras tentang informasi yang baru saja diberikan oleh ibunya.

Kushina kini mengernyit heran saat melihat ekspresi keras anaknya yang baru kali ini ia lihat. Tidak biasanya Naruto memasang wajah berkerut seperti itu, menilik lebih dalam dari ekspresinya, dia pasti sedang berpikir sesuatu. "Naruto?"

Anak yang dipanggil sama sekali tak menggubris, karena kali ini pikirannya sedang teralih menggali setiap serat-serat memori yang sudah tergambar samar di dalam kepalanya. Naruto berulang kali mengucapkan tanggal yang Kushina katakan di dalam kepalanya, dan akhirnya ia teringat kembali.

Tanggal 28 Maret 20XX.

Naruto Uzumaki mengalami patah tulang pada bagian kaki kiri.

Kecelakaan yang ditimbulkan akibat kurang hati-hati dalam menyeberang jalan.

...

...

...?

Namun semua itu salah.

Yang sebenarnya terjadi, Naruto mengalami sebuah _Loop_ untuk menyelamatkan seorang anak kecil dari sapuan motor.

Dan kemudian, dia berakhir disini.

Naruto membuka mata, akhirnya dia benar-benar ingat kapan dan kenapa semua ini terjadi padanya. Gambaran demi gambaran mulai jelas, rasa sakit yang ia alami kini juga mulai terasa.

Naruto mengalami insiden tabrak lari, sosok yang menolongnya kemarin adalah anak kecil yang ia selamatkan, dengan berteriak minta tolong pada siapapun yang lewat.

Seorang pekerja kantoran yang kebetulan baru beranjak pulang melewati jalan itu, melihat kejadian dimana Naruto sudah terkapar, lalu menelpon nomor Rumah Sakit terdekat, dan akhirnya kedua orang tuanya dihubungi.

Dilihat dari masa depan, kejadian ini terjadi sekitar 2 tahun yang lalu yang berarti kejadian ini adalah kejadian dimana dia masih duduk di bangku SMP kelas 3 tahun ajaran baru.

Mata Naruto melebar.

Ini adalah Tahun ajaran yang paling ingin ia hapus dari ingatan, ' _Dimana saat dia pergi untuk selamanya-lamanya.'_

 **~o~**

Naruto kembali termenung di atas ranjangnya, berpikir berulang kali tentang alasan kenapa dirinya sampai terlempar ke masa lalu. Ini adalah kejadian yang baru pertama kali ia alami, mungkin melihat masa depan itu sudah biasa, tapi terlempar ke masa lalu?

Sepertinya Tuhan telah mengabulkan penyesalannya.

Namun, ini terlalu berlebihan.

Naruto mendesah. "Sial! Kenapa ini semua harus terjadi?"

Setelah beberapa saat mengalami goncangan moral, akhirnya Naruto kembali tenang. Otaknya yang cerdas kembali berfungsi, dan kali ini dia memikirkan tentang jasadnya yang di masa depan. Ada beberapa kemungkinan yang Naruto buat. Pertama, dia mati, dan kemudian jiwanya kembali ke masa lalu. Kedua, dia masih hidup, tapi dalam keadaan tak sadarkan diri, atau lebih gampangnya dia sedang koma. Ketiga, mungkin ini adalah kemungkinan terakhir yang paling tidak masuk akal tapi masih ada sedikit kelogisan di dalamnya, waktu di masa depan terhenti.

Persentase perbandingan pilihan pertama dan kedua masing-masing lima puluh persen, tapi untuk yang ketiga adalah 0,0001%, namun dari angka satu di deretan terakhir itu masih terdapat kemungkinan, dan sayangnya memang sangat kecil.

Untuk kali ini Naruto akan memegang pilihan pertama dan kedua, lalu jika seandainya pilihan kedua yang benar, maka bagaimanakah caranya ia kembali ke masanya?

Dan pertanyaan itu kembali membuat Naruto melahirkan sebuah pertanyaan lain. Jika benar sekarang dirinya berada di masa lalu dan tak sedang bermimpi, lalu apakah yang terjadi jika ia mengubah ukiran waktu yang telah di tetapkan di masa ini?

Seperti menyelamatkan nyawa seseorang misalnya.

Tidak banyak, cuma satu.

Nyawa gadis yang bernama... _Ho –_

Cklek!

Renungan Naruto buyar ketika pintu ruangan inapnya terbuka, menampilkan sosok remaja dengan wajah dingin dan datarnya, Sasuke.

"Yo!" Sapa Sasuke. Namun yang disapa hanya menanggapi dengan satu alis terangkat, bahkan setelah dua tahun berselang nanti, ternyata wajah itu sama sekali tidak berubah.

"Tumben sekali?" melihat Sasuke berjalan ke arahnya, Naruto melanjutkan. "Ada apa?"

Sasuke terdiam sejenak setelah berdiri tepat disamping ranjang Naruto, satu alisnya sedikit terangkat namun wajahnya masih tetap datar. Benar saja, dalam satu tahun terakhir dia mengenal Naruto, sangat jarang sekali melihat wajah yang berkerut seperti itu, padahal biasanya remaja pirang yang bodohnya minta ampun ini sangat berisik.

"Ini." Jawab Sasuke setelah menyodorkan sebuah amplop, dan tanpa pikir panjang Naruto mengambilnya, membuat kecurigaan Sasuke menurun karena Naruto tak pikir panjang.

"Apa ini?" Naruto membuka tutup amplop itu, kemudian menatap lagi Sasuke. "Uang? Untuk apa?"

"Untukmu." Sasuke duduk di pinggiran kasur Naruto setelah dirasakannya kram di kedua kakinya. Ia jatuhkan kembali tatapannya ke arah Naruto yang kini sedang terlihat berpikir, Sasuke merasa kesal sendiri saat sekian lama ternyata Naruto belum memahami maksud dari ucapannya. Akhirnya Sasuke menyahut lagi, "Dana sosial. Untukmu. Paham?"

Naruto melepaskan tautan di kedua alisnya, kemudian menatap kembali si bocah Uchiha. "Aku ini belum mati. Kau tidak lihat kalau aku masih sehat wal afiat?"

Sasuke mengedikkan bahu. "Apresiasi yang dibuat oleh Ashura-sensei, jadi kami hanya menurut."

"Ck, kalau begitu kembalikan semua uang ini pada mereka." Naruto menyodorkan amplop itu, "Dan bilang pada semuanya bahwa aku masih baik-baik saja."

Sasuke tak lekas menerima kembali amplop itu, "Kau pikir aku mau menerima kembali semua keikhlasan yang mereka berikan tadi? Lebih baik kau ambil amplop ini, supaya orang lain tidak kecewa atas perbuatanmu."

Naruto masih mempertahankan posisi itu untuk beberapa saat, untuk akhirnya dia mendesah, melawan kekeraskepalaan Sasuke hanya berujung kesia-siaan. "Baiklah-baiklah, terserah kau saja."

Sasuke menyeringai. Ia selalu menang jika beradu argumen dengan sahabat kuningnya ini.

 **~o~**

Hari telah menjelang petang, entah kenapa hanya dengan berdiam diri di atas ranjang waktu terasa singkat dibandingkan dengan bersekolah. Namun dengan berdiam diri seperti ini, bayangan tentang kehidupan masa lalunya perlahan-lahan mulai menghantuinya kembali, seperti sedang mengejarnya, hingga akhirnya menenggelamkannya.

Mungkin memang tak semua kejadian Naruto ingat, namun beberapa kejadian besar saat dirinya masih kelas 3 SMP kini benar-benar tergambar jelas.

Tapi yang Naruto pikirkan tentang semua kejadian ini adalah... tujuannya. Dan dari sekian banyak pertanyaan yang sangat ingin Naruto ketahui jawabannya, hanya ada satu pertanyaan yang menjadi sumber. [Untuk apa?]

Sial, semua ini mulai membingungkan.

Cklek!

Saat Naruto hampir saja ingin mencak-mencak tak jelas di atas kasur, suara pintu terbuka membuatnya membatalkan hal tersebut. Saat ia menoleh, ia mendapati bahwa Ibunya kembali datang menjenguknya.

Kushina tersenyum sembari melangkah mendekati putranya, "Naruto, aku punya tamu untukmu."

Dari pintu muncul dua sosok yang salah satunya mempunyai rambut merah seperti Ibunya, "Bagaimana keadaanmu, Naruto-kun?"

"Seperti yang Paman Nagato lihat, aku hanya bisa terjebak disini." Naruto melihat ke arah wanita yang berada disamping Nagato, "Jangan hanya tersenyum dong, Bi. Bibi Konan sukanya begitu ah!"

Istri Nagato itu terkekeh, "Mau bagaimana lagi?"

Dari belakang tubuh Konan, mencuat sebuah kepala yang mencoba mengintip dari samping. "Naruto-kun!"

"Sara? Tumben sekali?"

Nagato memandang putri bungsunya itu, "Bukan hanya Sara saja yang kami ajak, tapi kami juga mengajak yang satunya." Nagato mengambil sedikit langkah ke samping, membuka celah di antara dirinya dan istrinya.

Mata Naruto perlahan melebar saat surai kemerahan yang menjadi ciri khas keturunan Uzumaki tertangkap oleh indera pengelihatannya. Bahkan tanpa Naruto sadari, tubuhnya sendiri kini sedikit bergetar tatkala ia menangkap sebuah cengiran yang sudah dua tahun telah menghilang.

"YA-HO~" sembari berteriak dan kemudian nyengir, sosok itu membuat sebuah tanda 'peace' dengan dua jari tangan kanannya. Seketika membuat nafas Naruto tercekat karena rasa senang dan haru yang ia rasakan, namun juga ada rasa sedih dan marah yang semuanya tak bisa ia jelaskan dengan kata-kata.

Sepasang air mata turun dari masing-masing kelopak matanya, Naruto tersenyum. "Lama tidak bertemu."

 **To be Continued...**

 **A/N: yah... maaf sebelumnya jikalau chapter ini pendek, tapi sebenarnya memang sengaja buat seperti ini.**

 **Gak panjang-panjang, karena chapter inilah awal dari sebuah Arc pertama.**

 **Oke, mungkin chapter kemarin banyak yang ngira kalau kejadian hujan itu adalah sebuah Loop, tapi yang sebenarnya kejadian itu adalah awal dari yang namanya Time Loop.**

 **Gak banyak bacod lagi, karena saya merasa udah pegel, saya tutup sampai disini.**

 _ **Ciaou~.**_

 _ **.**_

 **Ramiel Fans Oni ChiChi.**


	7. Chapter 7

Tenten terkesiap melihat bagaimana Naruto tanpa ragu mendorongnya menjauh agar tidak tertimpa parabola yang tidak ia ketahui apa yang menjadi sebab jatuhnya benda berdiameter kurang lebih lima meter itu.

Namun sepertinya dinginnya deraan air hujan masih berpengaruh besar pada Tenten, terbukti bahwasanya gadis itu tersadar dari kekagetannya, dan kemudian mengeluarkan ponsel dari dalam tasnya. Ia tekan salah satu nomor darurat Rumah Sakit, dan setelah selesai mengurusi urusannya, gadis itu merangkak ke arah Naruto.

Mata coklat gadis itu harus terpaksa dibuat melebar sekali lagi saat melihat warna merah yang merembes dari bagian dalam parabola, "Naruto...?" Tenten mencoba memanggil, namun seperti yang ia tahu, bahwa Naruto tidak akan menjawab.

Entah kenapa untuk kali ini nafasnya terasa tercekat, seolah lehernya sedang tercekik oleh sebuah tangan tak terlihat yang membuat isak tangisnya menjadi sedikit tersendat. "Na-Naruto... tolong jawab aku..."

Dan sekali lagi tidak ada jawaban.

"NARUTO...!"

Dan bersamaan dengan teriakan itu, mobil Ambulanpun datang.

 **[Time Loop]**

 **Disclaim: I dont own anything**

 **About Song: Im don't the owner of that's song**

 **Kreator: Azriel and Aka na Yuki**

 **Genre: Romance, Supernatural, Drama, Slice of Life, Humor, and etc.**

 **Warning:** **AU,** **OOC, Typo, physicological, Twist Plot, and etc.**

 **Summary:** Indigo, adalah sebuah kemampuan spesial yang memiliki segala aspek sebagai kegunaannya. Lalu, apakah kalian tahu apa itu _Time Loop?_ Ini bukanlah sebuah kemampuan yang dimiliki oleh seorang indigo.

 **.**

 **Chapter 7: A Destiny and Time.**

Kushina hanya bisa mengelus pelan punggung gadis yang baru beberapa kali ia temui di ruang tunggu di depan pintu ruangan ICU yang masih tertutup rapat, tak sedikitpun menghiraukan suaminya yang sedang memasang wajah serius yang terlihat menyeramkan.

"Sudahlah, tidak apa-apa. Naruto pasti akan baik-baik saja." Kushina mencoba menenangkan, namun kenyataannya tangisan Tenten tak kunjung berkurang.

"I-Ini semua terjadi karena aku yang salah, Naruto yang melindungiku. Hiks, ini semua salahku."

Kushina hanya bisa mengelus punggung gadis itu, seperti apapun dia bicara saat ini, pastinya Tenten tidak akan mendengarkan apapun yang keluar dari bibirnya. Kushina juga tahu kalau Tenten sedang tepuruk, jadi yang bisa ia lakukan hanya memberikan sedikit obat penenang dengan sebuah pelukan. "Kau tahu, Naruto juga pernah mengalami kecelakaan seperti ini sewaktu kecil." Kushina berbicara pelan dalam pelukan yang perlahan ia eratkan agar tekanan batin yang sedang menyerang gadis teman sekelas anaknya bisa sedikit berkurang.

Dan seperti yang diharapkan, getaran di bahu gadis itu mulai menghilang, membuat Kushina tersenyum kecil. "Waktu itu kalau tidak salah dia masih kelas 3 SMP, memasuki tahun ajaran baru." Kushina mulai menerawang, "Anak bodoh itu mematahkan satu kakinya sendiri karena ceroboh menyeberang jalan. Hah~, dia memang sangat bodoh, namun dia masih tetap menjadi anak kebanggaanku." Kushina tersenyum.

Tangisan Tenten sudah terhenti saat Kushina bercerita, namun aliran nafasnya masih terdengar sesenggukan. "A-Apakah Tante ti-tidak tahu kalau Naruto itu se-sebenarnya sangat pintar?"

Kushina terkekeh. "Tante tahu kok, dia itu adalah anak terpintar yang paling bego di dunia." Kushina terkekeh lagi, membuat Tenten mendongak menatap wajahnya dengan heran.

"Bego?"

Kushina mengangguk. "Bego, karena dia tidak pernah peduli dengan keselamatannya sendiri jika itu menyangkut orang yang ia anggap."

Mata Tenten perlahan melebar. "Ja-Jadi aku selama ini sudah dianggap?"

Sembari tersenyum, Kushina mengangguk lagi. "Tanpa kau sadari. Yah, meskipun terkadang dia terlihat sangat cuek, tapi Naruto itu sangat pedulian dengan orang lain." Kushina terkekeh sejenak, "Naruto itu memang sangat _Tsundere._ "

"Tante," panggil Tenten. Membuat Kushina terdiam seketika, "Maaf, mungkin ini sedikit tidak sopan, tapi bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu?"

Wajah Kushina menjadi sedikit datar, "Apakah sesuatu yang penting?"

Tenten mengangguk lemah.

Kushina terdiam.

"Tante, sebenarnya apa yang membuat Naruto menjadi dingin seperti itu?"

Pertanyaan dengan suara lemah itu membuat Kushina terkejut, namun saat Kushina baru saja ingin buka suara, kedatangan dua sosok yang terdengar berlari menarik perhatiannya, begitu juga Minato.

"Tenten!"

Tenten menoleh. Mendapati sosok Mamanya yang kini sedang berlari ke arahnya, "Mama?"

"Syukurlah kamu baik-baik saja." Tangis haru Mama Tenten seketika pecah saat kedua lengan itu berhasil melingkari tubuh satu-satunya anak yang ia miliki. Bahkan dengan hanya melihat itu, Kushina tahu bahwasanya Ibu Tenten sangat menyayangi anaknya, dan itu membuatnya tersenyum lembut.

"Pak Direktur? Apa yang Bapak lakukan disini?" Minato yang masih tak mengetahui kalau atasannya di kantor merupakan ayah dari teman anaknya hanya bisa tercengang karenanya.

Ayah Tenten mendekati salah satu bawahan yang paling ia percayai yang juga sering menjadi teman minumnya itu, "Minato, aku yang akan menanggung semua biaya kecelakaan anakmu." Pria dengan kumis tebal itu membungkuk sembilan puluh derajat, "Dan tolong maafkan kesalahan anakku yang menyebabkan anakmu sampai jadi seperti sekarang ini."

"Tolong angkat kembali tubuh Anda Pak Direktur. Dalam kronologis yang diceritakan anak Anda, anak Anda sebenarnya tidak sepenuhnya bersalah, ini juga merupakan pilihan yang diambil anak saya." Minato ikut membungkuk, "Dan atas bantuannya, saya sangat berterima kasih banyak."

 **~o~**

Tenten hanya bisa menatap sendu tangan Naruto yang ada di depannya, tak ada sedikitpun ekspresi kesedihan yang sekarang ia sembunyikan, dan dari raut wajahnya nampak jelas rasa penyesalan yang mendalam.

"Ten-chan, kau harus pulang, besok kau masih harus sekolah bukan?" namun yang diterima Kushina adalah sebuah gelengan kepala pelan.

"Aku ingin disini, Tante. Bolos satu hari tidak apa-apa 'kan?" Tenten memaksa dirinya sendiri untuk tersenyum, bahkan hanya dengan melihatnyapun Kushina sudah tahu itu.

"Apakah kau sudah minta ijin pada orang tuamu?"

Tenten kembali menggeleng, "Mungkin, mereka akan mengerti alasanku membolos besok."

Kushina menghela nafas, "Baiklah, jika itu maumu. Dan Tante tidak akan ikut bertanggung jawab atas keputusanmu itu."

"Terima kasih, Tante." Setelah tersenyum, Tenten kemudian memegang telapak tangan kiri Naruto, dan kemudian matanya beralih menatap wajah terlelap dengan dahi yang tertutupi oleh perban itu. 'Cepatlah sadar, Naruto.'

 **~o~**

 **[...]**

Dengan langkah agak ragu, Sara berjalan mendekati Shino yang sedang mengoreksi kertas soal yang telah ia fotocopy. "Shino-san," panggil Sara.

Mendengar namanya dipanggil, Shino langsung mendongak untuk melihat siapa Sang Pemanggil. "Oh, Uzumaki-san. Ada yang bisa kubantu?"

"Boleh aku duduk dulu?"

Shino mengangguk, "Silahkan."

Kemudian Sara menarik sebuah kursi yang ada di depan bangku Shino, "Begini, aku ingin memberitahu bahwa mulai hari ini Naruto-kun tidak akan bisa masuk sekolah."

Shino tiba-tiba meletakkan tumpukan kertas yang menjadi tanggung jawabnya, " **Mulai** hari ini? Kenapa? Apa dia pindah sekolah?"

Sara menggeleng pelan, "Naruto-kun tidak akan bisa masuk karena kemarin dia mengalami sebuah kecelakaan."

Ruangan kelas yang masihlah sepi itu makin terasa dingin saat Shino sudah terdiam di tempat, kesunyian melanda kedua remaja itu selama beberapa menit sampai pada akhirnya Shino kembali membuka suara. "Kau... tidak sedang bercanda 'kan?"

Sara menggeleng. "Naruto-kun saat ini sedang berada di Rumah Sakit Konoha, menempati kamar mawar nomor 48 bagian B, lantai kedua lorong sebelah kiri. Dia menderita luka memar di bagian kepala, dua tulang rusuk yang patah, dan lengan kiri yang terkilir." Sara kemudian mengangkat wajahnya menatap Sang Ketua Kelas, "Aku diberitahu oleh Ibu Naruto-kun tentang semua yang terjadi, makanya aku dimintai tolong untuk meminta ijin kepadamu dan Asuma-sensei."

Shino menghela nafas pelan, "Aku mengerti. Apakah ada hal lain yang bisa kubantu?"

Sara kembali menggeleng, "Terima kasih, aku akan pergi ke Ruang Guru untuk memberitahukan hal ini kepada Asuma-sensei." Sara mulai beranjak dari kelas itu.

"Hm, hati-hati."

 **[...]**

" _Tenten, apa yang sedang kaulakukan disini?"_

 _Dapat aku dengar suara Naruto yang menanyaiku, karena hal itulah aku mulai membuka mata untuk melihat apakah yang bertanya benar-benar Naruto? Dan ternyata keajaiban itu terjadi juga, Naruto sudah terbangun dari komanya. "Na-Naruto..." melihat mata biru itu kembali terbuka, entah kenapa membuatku sangat senang._

" _Hei, kenapa kau malah menangis?"_

 _Melihat penyelamatku sudah kembali sadar, bagaimana mungkin aku tidak menangis? Dasar bodoh, aku sangat bahagia saat ini._

" _Oh, sekarang aku berada dimana?"_

 _Bahkan setelah melihat ada gadis yang sedang menangis, kau masih saja tidak mempedulikannya. "Kau sekarang ada di Rumah Sakit, apa kau tidak ingat kalau kau sempat koma karena mengalami kecelakaan?"_

 _Setelah aku berkata demikian, barulah Naruto mencoba mengingat apa yang sudah terjadi. Dan setelah berjalan beberapa menit, barulah dia tersadar akan sesuatu, itu terlihat jelas di wajahnya._

" _Apa kau baik-baik saja?"_

" _Bodoh! Kenapa malah mengkhawatirkanku sih? Harusnya kau mengkhawatirkan dirimu sendiri, yang mengalami kecelakaan 'kan kau!" Aku mendengus saat Naruto tertawa lepas._

" _Hahaha, benar juga. Hei lihat, sepertinya semua orang sedang mencarimu, kalau begitu aku akan tidur lagi. Selamat tidur, Tenten."_

...

"Tenten! Sayang! Ayo cepat bangun, Ibumu sedang mencarimu."

Dengan perlahan kedua kelopak mata Tenten terbuka, menampilkan sepasang manik coklat kekuningan yang terlihat sayu. "Naruto..." meskipun masih belum sepenuhnya sadar, Tenten secara reflek langsung menatap Naruto yang masih belum sadar dari komanya.

"Sayang, Ibumu sedang menunggumu di luar ruangan."

Tenten beberapa kali mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya yang masih tertuju pada Naruto, sebelum pada akhirnya ia menoleh ke arah kiri dimana ada Kushina yang sedari tadi membangunkannya. "Tante, aku masih mau disini untuk menjaga Naruto."

Melihat bagaimana tangan anaknya masih setia dipegang oleh gadis berambut coklat ini, mau tak mau Kushina harus mendesah dibuatnya. "Baiklah, Tante mengijinkan. Tapi sebelum itu kau harus meminta ijin dulu ke Ibumu, pergilah sebelum dia marah karena terlalu lama menunggu."

"Terima kasih, Tante!"

Kushina melihat kepergian Tenten dengan seulas senyuman yang terpatri di wajah cantiknya, kemudian ia alihkan arah pandangnya ke Naruto. "Masih ada gadis yang sedang menunggumu bangun, jadi jangan terlalu lama tertidur dan cepatlah sadar."

 **[...]**

Tok! Tok!

Tenten menoleh ke arah pintu saat ia tengah mengupas apel, "Silahkan masuk."

Pintupun terbuka, menampilkan Sara yang memasang wajah terkejut saat tahu kalau yang menjaga ternyata sahabatnya. "Tenten, apa yang kaulakukan disini? Jangan-jangan kau tidak masuk karena ada di sini?"

Tenten nyerngir seperti orang yang tak punya salah, "Kau mau apel?"

Sara tersenyum, kemudian dia berjalan ke arah Tenten. "Itu gratis 'kan?"

"Jika kau mau yang seperti itu."

Mereka berdua terdiam selagi Tenten mengupas kulit apel, dan keheningan itu pecah saat akhirnya Tenten selesai.

"Maaf menunggu," Tenten langsung menyuguhkan apel irisan itu ke depan Sara yang sedang menggenggam tangan Naruto, "Oh, ya. Bagaimana sekolahnya tadi? Semuanya tidak jadi gaduh saat mendengar kalau Naruto mengalami kecelakaan 'kan?"

Sara melepaskan genggaman tangannya dan mulai mencomot apel yang disuguhkan Tenten, "Oh, andai kautahu kalau para gadis di kelas seperti masa yang sedang demo karena kenaikan harga sembako. Bahkan Asuma-sensei sampai dibuat tak berkutik oleh mereka, dan dia dengan kikuk memasang senyum tak berarti."

"Hehehe, aku bisa membayangkan itu." Tenten memakan apel terlebih dahulu sebelum akhirnya ia kembali berkata, "Terus, apa lagi?"

"Mereka memberi usul pada Sensei untuk menyelenggarakan pengumpulan dana sosial, namun aku cepat-cepat menolak usul tersebut."

Alis Tenten terangkat, "Kenapa?" Dia memasukkan lagi apel ke dalam mulutnya.

Sara tiba-tiba tersenyum, "Dulu, saat aku baru naik kelas tiga SMP, aku mendengar kabar kalau Naruto-kun kecelakaan. Dan saat aku dan kakak mengunjunginya, Naruto-kun bercerita pada kami kalau dia menerima dana sosial dari Sasuke-kun. Dan Naruto-kun memberi peringatan kepada kami, kalau dia sangat tidak menyukai hal itu, apalagi katanya dia menerima sumbangan tersebut karena paksaan Sasuke-kun. Naruto-kun memberi pesan kepada kami, kalau nanti dia terkena kecelakaan lagi, jangan sekalipun menyutujui usul untuk mengumpulkan dana sosial. Dan karena itulah, aku tadi menolak usulan tersebut dengan alasan yang diberikan oleh Naruto-kun."

Setelah mendengarkan cerita sahabatnya dengan memanggut-manggutkan kepalanya, Tenten kemudian menyeringai. "Heh, ternyata kau itu orangnya setia juga 'ya?"

Sara langsung merengut sebal, "Kaupikir aku ini gadis macam apa!?" gadis dengan rambut merah itu membuang muka selagi Tenten terkikik

Setelah beberapa saat, akhirnya Tenten berhenti terkikik dan menatap lagi Sara. "Oh, kalau dari cerita yang bawakan tadi kau memiliki kakak 'kan? Siapa namanya? Apakah dia tampan?"

"Hey, kakakku itu perempuan! Dan dia..." Sara menunduk dan suaranya terdengar purau, "Kakakku sudah meninggal."

Tenten tersentak. "Ma-Maaf."

Sara menggeleng. Kali ini ada senyuman di bibirnya, "Tidak apa-apa. Kakakku itu adalah orang sangat bersemangat, periang, ceria, penebar senyum, baik, jujur, dan _tomboy_. Dan lagi, dia sangat beruntung karena pernah memiliki cinta Naruto-kun."

Itu adalah hal yang tidak pernah ingin Tenten dengar.

 _ **To be Continued...**_

 _ **.**_

A/N: Hm... lama gak bertemu wahai Reader tercinta, sori kalo Up-nya lama. Yah, tahu sendirilah padatnya waktu kehidupan yang gak pernah berhenti.

Oke, awalan cerita Arc I cukup sampai disini. Karena setelah ini chapter selanjutnya akan merubah dunia, seperti apa? Entahlah, aku cuma ngarang wkwkwkwk.

Mungkin memang awalan ceritanya ini sedikit ngawur, tapi seperti yang tidak akan bisa anda sekalian sangka, dari Chapter 6 dan Chapter 7 ini ada sebuah keterkaitan, dan itulah yang disebut unsur _Time Loop_.

Kalo masih belum tahu mana keterkaitannya, lebih baik anda pahami lagi Chapter 6 dalam-dalam, terus baca Chapter 7 dalam-dalam juga wkwkwkwk.

Oke, berhubungan jamnya udah mepet sama waktu sholat jum'at, jadinya saya pamit undur diri.

Salam Lolicon.


	8. Chapter 8

Suara ketukan dari tongkat ketiak terdengar menggema di lorong sepi Rumah Sakit. Pada jam tengah malam seperti ini sebenarnya hanya para suster yang diperbolehkan keluar masuk ruangan, dan pasien wajib istirahat di ruangan masing-masing.

Namun berbeda halnya dengan Naruto. meskipun sudah dilarang beberapa kali oleh suster yang memeriksanya, dia masih bersikeras keluar ruangan hanya demi menuju taman Rumah Sakit untuk menikmati dinginnya angin malam. Tanpa ditemani siapapun.

Ibunya yang bertugas mengawasinya kini sedang tertidur lelap di atas kasur yang sebenarnya disediakan untuk pasien, dan karena itulah Naruto merelakan kasur tersebut untuk dipakai Ibunya, tentu saja karena tak tega melihat ketidaknyamanan Ibunya saat tidur dengan posisi duduk.

Angin malam kembali berhembus pelan, dan kali ini Naruto sudah duduk di bangku taman Rumah Sakit. "Hah, sudah lima hari aku berada di Rumah Sakit ini. Apa yang harus kulakukan untuk bisa kembali ke masaku yang sebenarnya? Apa benar aku harus meneruskan hidupku di masa ini?" mungkin Naruto akan dianggap gila karena sudah bertanya kepada Bulan, namun dia tidak punya pilihan karena tidak mungkin dia mencurahkan apa yang berada di dalam kepalanya kepada orang lain.

Pemuda pirang itu masih tetap berada disana meskipun hembusan angin malam mulai bertambah kencang, dia kembali berpikir bagaimana dia harus menyikapi keadaan kelasnya lusa mendatang. Dalam ingatannya, masa ini adalah masa dimana dia merupakan seorang bocah yang berisik dan _hyperactive_. Lalu, apakah ia harus memakai sifat kekanakannya seperti dulu? Atau dia harus bersikap dingin layaknya sekarang? Apakah ada resiko tersendiri jika dia bersikap seperti sekarang?

"Arrrgghh...! Semua ini bisa membuatku gila!" setelah menghentikan garukan liar pada kepalanya, dan setelah menarik nafas secara instens, akhirnya Naruto kembali menggunakan kepala dinginnya. "Baiklah, jika tidak dicoba tidak akan tahu hasilnya."

 **[Time Loop]**

 **Disclaim: I dont own anything**

 **About Song: Im don't the owner of that's song**

 **Kreator: Azriel and Aka na Yuki**

 **Genre: Romance, Supernatural, Drama, Slice of Life, Humor, and etc.**

 **Warning:** **AU,** **OOC, Typo, physicological, Twist Plot, and etc.**

 **Summary:** Indigo, adalah sebuah kemampuan spesial yang memiliki segala aspek sebagai kegunaannya. Lalu, apakah kalian tahu apa itu _Time Loop?_ Ini bukanlah sebuah kemampuan yang dimiliki oleh seorang indigo.

 **.**

 **Chapter 8: Second Time!**

 **Hari kebebasan.**

Kushina menatap kursi belakang mobil dari kaca spion, "Naruto, kenapa kau cemberut gitu sih?"

"Bagaimana aku tidak cemberut jika saat-saat kebebasanku dari Rumah Sakit langsung Ibu renggut?" sebenarnya 'cemberut' adalah kata kurang tepat untuk mendeskripsikan wajah Naruto saat ini, karena pemuda pirang itu hanya sedikit mengerutkan dahinya sekarang.

"Hey, kau ini sudah satu minggu absen dari sekolah. Harusnya kau tidak mengeluh jika Ibu mengantarkanmu sekarang, dan lagi Ibu tidak mau kau ketinggalan pelajaran terlalu jauh..." jeda sejenak, "...Bisa-bisa kau tidak akan lulus dari SMP, kau ini sudah kelas tiga!"

Setelah membuang mukanya sekian lama ke jendela, akhirnya Naruto terpancing dan menatap kursi dimana Ibunya duduk. "Aku akan menyanggah dua pernyataan yang Ibu buat. Pertama, yang sekarang mengantarku itu bukanlah Ibu, melainkan Paman Nagato. Dan kedua, meskipun aku ketinggalan pelajaran selama satu minggu, aku masih bisa lulus ujian tengah semester nanti, terlebih lulus dari SMP bahkan tanpa belajar sekalipun."

Emosi Kushina terpancing, dan akhirnya dia melihat langsung ke kursi belakang. "Oh, bisa ingatkan Ibu jika saat akhir semester kelas dua kau merengek minta ajari Ibu rumus Matematika?"

"Itu dulu –"

"Dulu!? Kejadian itu bahkan tak lebih dari sebulan yang lalu!"

"Sekarang berbeda, Ibu."

"Tidak akan ada yang berbeda jika kau tidak belajar!"

Hening sejenak.

"Apakah aku harus membuktikannya?"

Kedua alis Kushina bertautan, "Apa?"

"Hari ini, tepat setelah aku sampai di kelas. Aku akan meminta guru yang mengajar memberikan ujian tengah semester kepadaku, dan Ibu akan ada disana untuk menjadi saksi ucapanku." Naruto menyeringai. "Dan saat aku menang, Ibu harus membelikan satu set perangkat komputer lengkap dengan _hardware_ keluaran terbaru, bagaimana?"

"Tapi jika kau gagal atau mendapatkan nilai dibawah enam puluh, Ibu tidak akan mengabulkan apa yang kau inginkan dan Ibu akan membatasi jam-jam saat kau bermain, bagaimana?"

Seringai Naruto kian melebar, dan dia menjulurkan tangannya. _"Deal."_

Kushina menjabat tangan Naruto, _"Deal."_

Disisi lain, Nagato yang menyetir hanya bisa tertawa hambar dalam hati.

 **[...]**

Kushina kini hanya bisa ternganga melihat kertas ujian yang di pojok kanan atasnya terdapat angka sembilan puluh empat berwarna merah, "Ba-Bagaimana bisa?" kemudian wanita berambut merah itu melihat ke arah sang Guru yang sudah berkeringat dingin, "Sensei, apakah penilaian ini benar? Anda memberikan soal ujian kepada anak saya 'kan?"

"Te-Tentu saja, Nyonya Namikaze. Saya tidak salah memberikan soal _mid_ semester kepada anak Anda, itu memang benar adanya."

Kushina yang masih memasang wajah tercengang mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Naruto yang terlihat kalem-kalem saja, "Ba-Bagaimana –"

"Itu mudah Ibu, aku 'kan sudah bilang kalau aku bisa lulus SMP meskipun tanpa belajar sekalipun." Satu kali kedikan bahu Naruto lakukan, "Yah, meskipun aku memang sengaja menyalahkan beberapa soal agar nilainya tidak _perfect_."

Suasana kelas itu menjadi sehening kuburan tengah malam, tak ada satupun suara yang menghiasi karena semua penghuninya sedang terkejut bukan buatan. Karena yang mereka lihat ini Naruto, NARUTO! Siswa paling berisik, cerewet, bandel, bodoh, meskipun bagus dalam hal kesenian dan olahraga, namun begonya itu gak ketulungan.

"Jika Ibu masih belum puas, Ibu bisa memanggil Guru yang mengajar bidang lain. Meskipun nanti hasilnya akan tetap sama saja seperti ujian Matematika ini, atau mungkin harus aku buat nilainya lebih dari seratus?" Naruto menyeringai.

Kushina mendesah. "Baiklah-baiklah, Ibu menyerah. Kau menang, puas?"

Seringai Naruto bertambah lebar, "Dan malam ini aku akan menantikan datangnya perlengkapan itu."

"Kita bicarakan hal itu nanti dengan Ayahmu."

Naruto dan Ibunya mulai berjalan keluar kelas dan tak sedikitpun menghiraukan penghuni lainnya, namun saat berada di ambang pintu keluar Naruto berhenti berjalan. "Oh, Sensei. Hari ini aku akan ijin ke UKS dulu, sekolahnya mungkin besok. Dan untuk Sara dan Honoka, tolong kalian bangunkan aku jika bel pulang sudah berbunyi, oke? Baiklah, sampai jumpa."

Dan pintu itu akhirnya tertutup.

 **[...]**

"Naruto, ayo bangun!"

"Naruto-kun!"

Honoka mendengus kesal melihat pemuda pirang yang kini terlelap dengan mulut mendengkur, tapi meskipun begitu tidak ada air liur sedikitpun. "Baiklah, tidak ada cara lain." Gadis yang rambutnya diikat dengan gaya ekor kuda itu menyeringai, tangannya yang terulur kini mendekati wajah Naruto.

"Nee-chan, tidak boleh!" setelah memegang tangan Honoka itu, Sara memberikan delikan dingin kepada Kakak kembarnya yang kini sedang menautkan kedua alisnya.

"Kenapa tidak? Bukannya Naruto sendiri yang memintanya kepada kita?"

Sara melepaskan tangan Honoka, "Tapi tidak dengan cara yang kasar juga, apa Kakak tidak kasihan pada Naruto-kun?"

Honoka terdiam tak menjawab. Kedua saudara kembar itu saling tatap untuk sepersekian menit sebelum pada akhirnya Honoka membuang nafas, "Jujur saja, kau suka pada Naruto 'kan?"

"Ehh!?" Sara tersentak. Wajah gadis berambut merah yang dihiasi dengan bando itu merona perlahan, membuat Honoka kembali membuang nafas.

"Begini, Adikku." Honoka langsung memasang gestur layaknya orang bijak, "Cinta itu indah, tak memandang dari segi apapun. Jadi, jika kau memang benar-benar menyukai Naruto, kau tinggal mengungkapkannya lewat hati yang paling tulus." Dia tersenyum penuh kebanggaan diri.

"Ta-Tapi nanti pasti Naruto-kun tidak menerimaku."

"Bodoh! Jangan berpikir seperti itu dulu," Honoka menunjuk wajah Adiknya, "Sebelum ada bukti, teruslah berpikir positif. Dan yakinilah kalau Naruto pasti menerimamu, lalu jika kau memang sudah jadian, aku berjanji tidak akan membocorkannya kepada Bibi Kushina." Honoka menyeringai.

Wajah Sara tiba-tiba berubah menjadi penuh kecurigaan, "Jadi itu yang Kakak rencanakan?"

"E-EH!? Ti-Tidak, aku tidak merancanakan apapun kok."

Sara mengangkat satu alisnya, "Heh...? Benarkah?"

"Te-Tentu saja." Honoka melirik ke arah lain

"Lalu kenapa Kakak tergagap seperti itu? Itu tandanya Kakak sedang bohong 'kan?"

"Tidak!"

Karena sedang menikmati asyiknya berdebat, kedua saudara kembar itu sampai lupa dengan satu sosok lagi yang kini terlihat sedang tidak nyaman dengan tidurnya. Setelah merasa terusik, akhirnya pemuda pirang dengan rambut jabrik itu membuka matanya.

Naruto yang tidak mengerti masih terdiam menyaksikan kedua gadis berambut merah di depannya bercekcok ria, namun saat suara mereka bertambah volumenya Naruto mulai bertindak. "Hei, kenapa kalian berte –"

" **DIAM!"**

Selesai membentak sosok yang sebenarnya tidak memiliki sangkut paut apapun, Honoka dan Sara langsung tersentak sendiri. Kedua gadis berambut merah itu sama-sama melihat Naruto dengan mata biru yang melebar.

Dengan Naruto sendiri, kini pemuda pirang itu hanya menatap datar kedua gadis di depannya. Sebelum pada akhirnya dia mendesah dan kemudian mengambil tongkat ketiaknya berniat untuk pergi, "Baiklah, terima kasih sudah membangunkanku, sampai jumpa besok."

Sara dan Honoka melihat kepergian Naruto dengan dengan wajah syok, sebelum pada akhirnya mereka saling tatap dan mengangguk bersama.

" **Tunggu Naruto/Naruto-kun!"**

 **[...]**

"Kau masih marah, Naruto?"

"Tidak."

"Lalu, kenapa kau memasang wajah seperti itu, Naruto-kun?"

"Sudah kebiasaanku."

"Kalau kau masih marah, kau bisa meluapkannya kepada kami, Naruto. Aku ikhlas."

"Tidak, terima kasih."

Hening sejenak.

"Naruto-kun, apa kau sedang sembelit?"

Naruto tiba-tiba berhenti melangkah, kemudian dia berbalik menatap kedua gadis berambut merah yang memiliki status sebagai sepupunya itu. "Dengar, aku tidak sedang marah apalagi sembelit. Dan lagi, wajahku memang seperti ini dan tidak akan berubah jika tidak dibutuhkan, mengerti?" Pemuda dengan rambut pirang itu kembali berbalik, dan kemudian berjalan kembali, meninggalkan kedua sepupunya yang kini sedang saling tatap.

Mereka bertiga terus berjalan pelan dalam diam, sampai pada akhirnya Honoka melihat mobil penjual es krim. "Hei, apa kalian mau beli es krim?" mata birunya terlihat berbinar penuh bintang, dan Naruto dapat memahami apa yang akan menjadi jawaban Sara.

"Aku mau!"

Sudah Naruto duga. Pemuda yang kini mempunyai tiga kaki itu mengeluarkan dompetnya, "Kalau begitu aku yang traktir, cepat beli." Tanpa ragu Naruto langsung menyodorkan uang lima ribu yen kepada Honoka, tak kepalang gadis itu kaget.

"Ka-Kau," Honoka mengambil uang itu, "Dapat darimana kau uang ini!?" Dia mendelik marah, namun Naruto membalasnya dengan pandangan kalem.

"Itu uang yang kalian kumpulkan dari dana sosial, dan Sasuke tidak memperbolehkanku mengembalikan uang ini." Wajah Naruto berubah serius, "Dengarkan aku sekali lagi, jika sewaktu-waktu aku mengalami kecelakaan lagi, langsung saja tolak jika ada yang mengusulkan dana sosial seperti ini. Jujur saja, aku sangat tidak suka. Apa kalian mengerti?"

Kedua gadis itu menunduk, **"Baik."** Ucap keduanya bersamaan.

Naruto mendesah. "Kalau begitu cepat pergi sana, belikan aku yang rasa apel."

Honoka melihat Adiknya, "Kalau kau, Sara?"

"Aku rasa stroberi saja."

"Oke, tunggu sebentar!"

"Naruto-kun," Naruto menoleh saat Sara memanggil, "Bagaimana kalau kita menunggu disana?" Sara menunjuk sebuah bangku panjang di pinggiran taman yang sedang kosong tak berpenghuni.

"Baiklah."

Akhirnya mereka berdua menghampiri bangku tersebut, dan kemudian duduk disana sambil memandangi beberapa perlengkapan bermain anak-anak kecil. Dalam keheningan ini, Naruto mengambil kesempatan untuk berpikir sekali lagi. Seperti yang ia duga, bahwasanya jika dia mengambil sifat yang berbeda dari masa sebelumnya, beberapa hal berubah. Memang masih belum kentara, tapi dia yakin pasti ada yang berubah.

Apakah dia harus tetap menjadi seperti ini? Ataukah dia harus mengambil sifat kekanakannya yang dulu? Haruskah? Atau tidak?

Jika dirinya mengambil langkah perubahan disini, apakah nyawa Honoka bisa ia selamatkan? Lalu, apakah masa depannya masih tetap berjalan sama? Apakah disetiap langkahnya dia bisa merubah kehidupan?

Sangat membingungkan.

"...ruto-kun! Naruto-kun!"

Naruto tersentak. Dengan reflek cepat dia langsung menoleh ke arah Sara, "Iya, ada apa!?"

Sara menggembungkan pipinya, "Baru aja mau aku ajak ngobrol, kamunya sudah melamun. Memangnya kamu melamun apa sih?"

Naruto tersenyum. Kemudian dia mengacak puncak kepala Sara, "Aku sedang memikirkan masa depan kita." Dalam hati Naruto menyadari sesuatu, 'Ah! Sepertinya aku salah ngomong?'

Jauh diantara kedua insan itu, Honoka hanya bisa memasang wajah sedih ketika melihat Adiknya yang terlihat bahagia. Namun sedetik kemudian dia menggeleng dan menghampiri kedua saudaranya itu, "Maaf sudah menunggu." Gadis itu menyerahkan masing-masing es krim yang mereka pesan, dengan senyum yang sedikit dipaksakan.

Dan sayangnya Naruto menyadari itu.

 **[...]**

"Err... bisakah kalian melakukan itu saat anak kalian sudah tidur nanti?"

Melihat bagaimana kedua orang tuanya sedang berciuman mesra di ruang tengah, Naruto hanya bisa menghela nafas dibuatnya. Mungkin di masa depan dia sudah sering melihat adegan seperti itu di rumahnya, namun di masa ini tidak mungkin dia harus membiarkan kedua orang tuanya melakukan itu saat ia sedang memasuki masa labil seperti ini. Masa labil untuk kedua gadis di belakangnya yang sudah merona hebat.

"A-Aku akan membuat makan malam." Kushina langsung pergi dari sana, menyisahkan satu pelaku di ruangan itu.

"Hai, Naruto." sapa Minato dengan senyuman penuh kebanggaan.

Mata Naruto terpicing, "Apa yang Ayah banggakan dari kejadian tadi? Bukankah itu memalukan?"

"Kenapa harus malu jika melakukan itu dengan istri sendiri?"

"Bukannya itu tidak pantas ditunjukkan kepada anakmu yang masih SMP ini?"

"Kau itu sudah remaja, kau harusnya sudah bisa memahami hal-hal seperti tadi."

"Aku akan paham jika sudah waktunya, tapi itu bukan sekarang."

"Jangan bertingkah seperti anak kecil terus, harusnya sekarang kau itu sudah memiliki pacar."

"Jangan memaksaku untuk mencari pacar, untuk saat ini hatiku sedang tidak membuka lowongan."

"Jangan-jangan kau penyuka sejenis?"

Akhirnya ketenangan Naruto mencapai batasnya, "Dengar, Ayah. Aku masih normal, dan aku masih menyukai dada perempuan. Entah itu yang berukuran kecil ataupun besar."

Dan tepat setelah itu, Naruto harus menelan ludah ketika sebuah aura membunuh ia rasakan tepat berada di belakang punggungnya. Dan untuk kali ini, dia tidak berani berbalik.

Minato menyeringai. "Oh, kalau begitu, tunjukkan pada Ayah jika kau masih normal. Dengan cara, memegang salah satu dada sepupumu."

Dan tepat setelah itu juga, Minato harus dipaksa menelan ludah saat suara derak yang ditimbulkan dari tulang kesepuluh jari tangan berbunyi di belakangnya.

" **Oh, sial."** Ucap kedua orang berambut pirang disana.

" **DASAR MESUM!"**

 **PLAKK!**

 **[...]**

Setelah melewati keributan besar itu, akhirnya suasana di kediaman Namikaze kini kembali tentram. Semua penghuni rumah itu kini dengan tenang menikmati hidangan makan malam tanpa sedikitpun bercakap-cakap, terlebih dua lelaki yang kini kedua pipinya bagai bunga mawar yang sedang mekar, sangat indah dan berwarna merah.

"Ayah." Panggil Naruto datar.

"Hm?"

"Jika nanti kau ingin membahas sesuatu yang berbau wanita, pilihlah waktu yang tepat."

"Ayah mengerti kok."

"Jangan sampai hal seperti tadi terulang lagi, jujur saja itu menyakitkan."

"Bukan hanya menyakitkan, tapi panas bukan buatan."

Hening sejenak.

"Oh, ngomong-ngomong Ayah." Naruto memakan _nugget_ terlebih dahulu sebelum akhirnya melanjutkan, "Aku tadi menang taruhan dari Ibu, dan dari taruhan itu aku meminta satu set perlengkapan komputer lengkap dengan _hardware_ keluaran terbaru."

BURHH!

"A-Apa kau bilang!?"

Naruto mengusap wajahnya yang terkena semburan penuh cinta dai Ayahnya, "Kaget ya kaget aja, tapi gak perlu nyembur juga dong! Untung saja cuma air, bagaimana kalau tadi itu makanan?"

Minato dengan cepat menoleh ke arah Kushina, "Benarkah itu, sayang!?"

"Itu benar."

Minato langsung memegangi keningnya dengan pasrah, "Ya ampun."

Melihat bagaimana suaminya kini sedang bermuram durja, Kushina jadi terheran. "Sayang, ada apa?"

"Membeli satu set komputer dengan _hardware_ keluaran terbaru itu membutuhkan dana minimal lima puluh ribu yen, itupun belum termasuk semuanya." Minato mendesah pasrah.

Satu alis Naruto terangkat, "Kenapa Ayah bisa tahu?"

Sang Kepala Keluarga itu langsung memberikan jempol kepada Anaknya, "Karena Ayah sudah memakainya di Kantor."

Kriik... Kriik...  
Kriik... Kriik...

"Lawakanmu garing, Ayah."

...

Setelah menyelesaikan acara makan malam yang terbilang cukup garing, akhirnya kelima orang yang mendiami rumah Namikaze kini melakukan kegiatannya masing-masing. seperti halnya Naruto kini, yang sedang duduk di bangku halaman belakang rumahnya sambil memandangi kolam ikan kecil.

Di sana dia tak sendiri, di sampingnya terdapat Honoka yang juga ikut memandangi kolam ikan tersebut. Mereka berdua tak sedikitpun bicara, dan lebih memilih duduk terdiam.

"Sudah lama sekali kita tidak duduk berdampingan seperti ini." Ucapan Naruto menarik perhatian Honoka.

"Bukannya saat kelas dua kita sering duduk bersama seperti ini? Walau kebanyakan saat kau curhat tentang cewek sih." Bibir Honoka mengerucut, membuat Naruto jadi gemas sendiri.

Pemuda yang memiliki rambut jabrik itu mengelus pelan puncak kepala Honoka, "Dari dulu kau tidak pernah berubah, masih tetap enerjik dan manja, dan juga cengeng tentunya." Naruto terkekeh, namun Honoka tidak membalasnya dan lebih memilih untuk menunduk malu, terlebih dia sangat senang.

"Ta-Tapi hari ini kau sangatlah berbeda, Naruto-kun."

Satu alis Naruto terangkat mendengar suara yang merajuk manja tersebut, terlebih saat Honoka menyebut namanya dengan tambahan embel-embel. "Benarkah? Aku tidak merasa berbeda sama sekali."

Honoka menggeleng pelan, "Hari ini kau berbeda, cara bicaramu, penggambaran ekspresimu, perilakumu, bahkan tatapanmu." Gadis berambut merah itu menatap pemuda di sampingnya, "Kau sudah bersikap layaknya remaja yang dewasa, aku suka itu." Honoka mengulum senyum, dan Naruto juga membalasnya dengan senyuman juga.

"Honoka, apakah kau mencintaiku?"

Honoka langsung terdiam seperti patung batu setelah mendengar pertanyaan tak terduga itu. Ia kini bingung harus menjawab apa, bahkan otaknya kini juga sedang mengalami disfungsi total. Namun ini merupakan sebuah kesempatan, ia harus menjawab, HARUS!

"A-Aku –"

"Hei, kalian berdua!" Naruto dan Honoka sontak menoleh kebelakang ketika suara Kushina mengintrupsi kedua insan itu, "Ini sudah malam, cepat masuk atau kalian akan tidur di luar."

Naruto hanya bisa menghela nafas dibuatnya, sementara Honoka kini hanya bisa cengo di tempat.

"Iya-iya, Ibu." Setelah menjawab dengan apa adanya, Naruto mengambil kedua tongkat ketiak yang berada di sisi kirinya. Pemuda pirang itu lalu berdiri, dan sebelum berjalan dia menoleh ke arah Honoka. "Tidak perlu terburu-buru untuk memutuskan, jawablah jika kau sudah benar-benar matang memikirkannya."

Honoka masih terrdiam disana sambil menatap punggung Naruto, sedetik kemudian gadis itu tersenyum. "Aku tidak perlu lagi memikirkan apa yang sudah aku putuskan selama ini, Naruto-kun." Setelah bergumam seperti itu, dia menatap bulan purnama yang menampakkan cahaya benderang, "Karena aku tak ingin menyia-nyiakan kesempatan keduaku ini."

 _ **To be Continued...**_

 _ **.**_

A/N: Semakin panas, semakin panas, semakin panas! SEMAKIN PANASSSS! Hawa di Bumi ini (Lolz).

Wuoh! Wuoh! Wuoh! Ada apa ini? Apakah yang sebenarnya terjadi? Apa yang sedang Honoka sembunyikan? Demi Dewa, Author ini semakin kebingungan (Lolz).

Semakin lama semakin berat konflik yang terjadi, dan satu unsur akhirnya masuk ke dalam Fic ini. Dan bisa-bisa genre ceritanya berubah jadi Sci-Fi karena kebanyakan – (kagak jadi nyebutin deh, entar jadi spoiler).

Oke, oke. Akhirnya pilihan heroin ketiga sudah muncul, dan benar, dia adalah Honoka. Yang berhasil menebak, saya hanya bisa memberikan tepuk tangan.

Lalu, bagaimana dengan Tenten? Dan Sara? Mereka kena PHP? Hm... sudah kuduga. NTR akhirnya menang! Huahahaha...

Enggak, enggak gitu kok. Mereka gak akan kena PHP, cuma kena Tikung doang (:v Lolz).

Hm... Author pikir ini merupakan Fic _Romance_ dengan topik yang berat, bukan seperti fic-fic drama lainnya. Bisa juga fic ini memiliki Genre _Adventure,_ karena kemungkinan selesainya fic ini melebihi 20 chapter. Memikirkan kalau masih ada 3 sampai 5 unsur yang akan menjadi pedoman fic ini, 1 sudah masuk, dan kurang 2 sampai 4 lagi.

Yah, itu akan Author pikirkan nanti.

Baiklah, sampai disini dulu. Selebihnya jika kurang berkenan di hati masing-masing, itulah kekurangan Author ini. Karena waktu yang dibutuhkan untuk penggarapan fic seperti ini juga lama, kemungkinan besar jika tidak mood bisa terbengkalai.

Sampai disini saja, _see you next time on the next chapter._


	9. Chapter 9

"Apa yang sedang kaulakukan disini?"

Naruto hanya bisa terheran ketika Honoka datang ke kamarnya tengah malam dan kini berbaring di sampingnya.

"Menjagamu." Honoka tersenyum seperti tidak memiliki rasa bersalah sedikitpun.

Kedua insan itu saling tatap dalam diam, sebelum pada akhirnya Naruto kembali berbicara. "Aku ini sudah empat belas tahun lho."

Alis Honoka terangkat, "Terus, apa masalahnya?"

"Bagaimana kalau nanti aku khilaf dan kemudian _memakanmu_?" kedua alis Naruto saling bertautan, "Apa kau tidak takut?"

"Tidak," gadis itu kembali tersenyum, "Lagipula apa kau sudah siap menanggung konsekuensinya jika nanti aku hamil?"

"Jika aku memang sudah siap, apa bisa kau menjadi seorang istri?" Naruto beralih menatap langit-langit kamarnya, "Kau 'kan tidak bisa memasak."

Wajah Honoka langsung berubah cemberut, "Jahat sekali, mentang-mentang sekarang kau sudah menjadi yang terpandai di kelas, dan seharusnya kau itu tidak boleh kasar saat bicara pada perempuan."

"Kasar?" Naruto melihat Honoka kembali dengan satu alis terangkat, "Bukannya itu tadi sebuah fakta?" melihat bagaimana Honoka berbalik membelakanginya, Naruto hanya bisa menghela nafas. "Sini, kembalikan gulingku, aku tidak bisa tidur tanpa itu."

"Bodo!"

Naruto menghela nafas sekali lagi, "Perempuan memang merepotkan."

 **[Time Loop]**

 **Disclaim: I dont own anything**

 **About Song: Im don't the owner of that's song**

 **Kreator: Azriel and Aka na Yuki**

 **Genre: Romance, Supernatural, Drama, Slice of Life, Humor, and etc.**

 **Warning:** **AU,** **OOC, Typo, physicological, and etc.**

 **Summary:** Indigo, adalah sebuah kemampuan spesial yang memiliki segala aspek sebagai kegunaannya. Lalu, apakah kalian tahu apa itu _Time Loop?_ Ini bukanlah sebuah kemampuan yang dimiliki oleh seorang indigo.

 **.**

 **Chapter 9: New Plan: Make a New Club!**

Saat merasa pagi sudah menjelang, Honoka yang memang punya kebiasaan rajin mulai membuka matanya kembali. Gadis itu menguap dan mulai mengucek matanya dari belek yang menempel, dengan sedikit kesadaran yang ia kumpulkan, ia merasakan ada sesuatu yang lain kini melingkari perutnya.

Gadis itu mencoba melihat apakah gerangan benda itu, dan setelah mengetahui kalau benda itu adalah sebuah tangan kedua manik birunya langsung melebar. Kesadarannya langsung begitu saja terkumpul jadi satu, dan memori-memori yang ia rekam di hari sebelumnya langsung terproyeksi di dalam kepalanya.

Gadis itu menutup mulutnya dalam kekagetan, mencoba menahan agar teriakan di dalam hatinya tidak ia luapkan dari emosi. _'Ya ampun, aku benar-benar tidur di kamar Naruto-kun! Ternyata aku memang sangat mesum!'_

Honoka mencoba menoleh kebelakang dengan perlahan, dimana ada sosok Naruto yang masih tertidur lelap dengan dengkuran halus yang keluar dari mulutnya. Gadis itu seketika tersenyum, _'Kau benar-benar tidak bisa tidur tanpa guling, atau tanpa aku sih?'_

Saat Honoka dengan perlahan mulai mengeratkan pelukan Naruto pada perutnya, momen-momen penuh kebahagiaan gadis itu seketika hancur saat pintu masuk kamar itu terjerembab dengan kerasnya.

BRAKK!

Dan yang menjadi pelaku dari kejadian ini adalah, Adiknya sendiri.

"KAKAAAAAAKKK...!"

Teriakan itu langsung membuat satu-satunya laki-laki di kamar itu terbangun.

"APA YANG KAKAK LAKUKAN DISINI DARI TADI MALAM!?"

Melihat bagaimana Sara mendekati kasurnya dengan wajah bak iblis yang keluar dari jurang kematian, Naruto langsung berinisiatif untuk menenangkan momen di pagi hari yang cerah ini. Pemuda dengan rambut pirang itu menyangga kepalanya dengan tangan kanan, tangan kirinya yang masih merangkul perut Honoka semakin ia eratkan.

Dengan bermodalkan tatapan sendu dari bangun tidur yang memiliki daya tarik tersendiri, kemudian digabungkan dengan senyuman kalem ala _playboy_ , akhirnya Naruto siap berbicara. "Tidak perlu marah begitu, Sara. Honoka hanya menjadi _guling_ khususku tadi malam."

Hening.

Dan pada akhirnya, kepercayaan diri itu harus dibayar dengan sebuah sidang khusus dari Kushina. Sementara Minato, adalah Ayah yang bertugas menjadi pengacara karena ingin membela ketidaksalahan kaumnya.

Kita doakan semoga Naruto tidak menerima vonis yang terlalu berat.

 **[...]**

 **Satu minggu kemudian.**

Pagi hari ini, Naruto sudah bisa berjalan dengan kaki yang normal menuju sekolahnya berada. Gips kaku yang terpasang di kakinya sudah di lepas, bagi Naruto ini adalah sebuah momen yang sangat membahagiakan di hidupnya. Sebelum saat... kedua gadis berambut merah kini sedang merenggut masing-masing kedua lengannya.

Naruto mendesah panjang, "Apa sih yang kalian lakukan? Apa kalian berdua tidak malu dilihat banyak orang seperti ini?"

" **Tidak."**

Ingin rasanya Naruto memijat keningnya yang kini terasa berdenyut, apalagi saat ditambah dengan datangnya satu sosok lagi yang menurut Naruto menyebalkan. Tidak salah lagi itu adalah, Sasuke Uchiha.

"Pagi, kalian semua." Sapa Sasuke yang kini sudah berjalan di samping kanan Naruto, " _Dobe_ , kulihat sekarang kalau keberuntunganmu lagi berada di puncak."

Sumpah, tidak saat dewasa ataupun masih anak-anak, manusia yang bernama Sasuke Uchiha ini ingin sekali Naruto tendang pantatnya. Tapi menilik kalau bungsu Uchiha ini masih tergolong bocah, Naruto akan mengurungkan niatnya itu, karena kalau tidak dia pasti akan dituduh melakukan kekerasan kepada anak dibawah umur.

Meskipun mungkin orang lain hanya akan menilai kalau mereka berdua berkelahi.

Jadi Naruto hanya memilih untuk menghela nafas, _'Sabar-sabar, orang sabar disayang Loli.'_

 _..._

Setelah beberapa menit berjalan, akhirnya keempat remaja tadi memasuki gerbang sekolah. Dari saat memasuki area gedung sekolah itulah, kedua gadis yang menempel erat pada Naruto melepaskan pagutan mereka. Dan akhirnya Naruto dapat mengambil nafas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya dengan senang, ia merasa lega karena cobaan itu akhirnya berakhir.

Cobaan? Tentu saja.

Sebagaimana ia menahan hasrat saat kedua lengannya yang secara tidak sengaja beberapa kali menyenggol dada sepupunya yang... terasa lembut, laki-laki mana yang tidak tergoda dada perempuan? Apalagi dada Loli?

Dan dari semua itu, Naruto langsung mengutuk manusia bernama Minato Namikaze karena sudah menurunkan kemesuman pada satu-satunya anak di keluarganya. Membuat sosok yang dimaksud langsung bersin-bersin di tempat kerjanya, sampai-sampai Direktur perusahaan tempat ia bekerja dibuat khawatir.

"Minato, kau sakit?"

Minato menghirup udara yang entah kenapa terasa sedikit buntu di hidungnya, "Ini bukan apa-apa Pak Direktur, mungkin hanya gejala flu ringan, nanti saat perjalanan pulang saya akan mampir dulu ke Apotek."

Pria berkumis Direktur perusahaan itu mengangguk mantap, "Baguslah." Sejenak ia menatap layar komputernya kembali sebelum menoleh lagi ke arah Minato, "Apa kau perlu uang untuk membelinya?"

Minato hanya bisa menggeleng sambil terkekeh, ia merasa kalau Bosnya ini terlalu baik.

...

Tanpa terasa pelajaran kali ini sudah memasuki jam kelima. Duduk di deretan kursi paling depan yang bersebelahan dengan jendela yang menampakkan keadaan luar, sepertinya tidak harus Naruto sesali. Karena pada setiap kesempatan (yang sebenarnya ia buat sendiri) di setiap jam pelajaran, Naruto bisa mencuci mata dengan menatap keadaan alam demi menyembuhkan rasa bosannya saat berada di kelas.

Yah, meskipun terkadang guru sering menegurnya dengan menyuruhnya mengerjakan soal di papan ataupun disuruh membaca sebuah cerita dalam bahasa inggris saat bidang studi itu berjalan. Hari ini pemuda itu kembali melakukan hal yang sama, namun alih-alih menikmati pemandangan dia kini sedang memikirkan bagaimana keadaan 'gadis berisik' itu di masa depan. Apakah dia di sana baik-baik saja? Apakah dia masih sehat seperti dulu meskipun untuk saat terakhir bertemu dia sedang hujan-hujanan? Apakah dia sudah memiliki kekasih saat dia sedang tidak ada disana?

!

Naruto menggeleng cepat, apa-apaan pikirannya itu? Padahal dia sama sekali tidak peduli kepadanya –

"...Naruto Uzumaki!"

Naruto tersentak, ia cepat-cepat menoleh ke arah wanita yang menjadi gurunya. "Iya, ada apa?"

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya, bukan kau!" wanita yang rambutnya di kuncir itu menunjuk ke arah papan, "Ayo cepat kerjakan soal ini!"

Sejenak Naruto menatap soal yang sudah ditulis dengan satu alis terangkat, "Oh, sejarah?" dengan sedikit malas ia mulai berdiri dari bangkunya, "Baiklah, aku yang akan mengerjakan semuanya."

...

Sebuah sensasi hembusan angin Naruto rasakan di belakangnya meskipun hanya samar-samar, remaja pirang itu tersenyum kecil saat dirinya sedang melahap bekal dengan sahabatnya yang bermarga Uchiha. Teringat kalau orang yang kini duduk di hadapannya memiliki kemampuan supernatural yang kini masih ia sembunyikan, Naruto berniat untuk menggodanya.

"Sasuke," yang dipanggil menoleh, masih tetap tenang mengunyah makanan di dalam mulutnya. "Siapa yang berada di belakangku sekarang?"

Sasuke tanpa berkata apapun melihat ke arah punggung Naruto berada, sejenak dia menatap ke samping jendela sebelum pada akhirnya dia mengalihkan matanya ke arah lain. "Tidak ada siapa-siapa di belakangmu."

"Jangan berbohong," Naruto menyeringai. "Sebenarnya ada seseorang yang sekarang berdiri pinggir jendela, bukan? Sosok yang kini sedang menatapku dari belakang."

Kedua mata Sasuke melebar, dia sangat terkejut bahwasanya ternyata ada orang selain dia yang bisa melihat makhluk astral di kelas ini. Namun keterkejutan itu hanya bertahan beberapa detik sebelum pandangannya kembali seperti semula, Sasuke mencondongkan tubuhnya sedikit ke depan. "Naruto, apa kau juga seorang in –"

"Tidak," Naruto menggeleng. "Aku tadi hanya menspekulasikan apa yang aku perkirakan, ternyata memang benar ada ya?" dia tertawa pelan.

Mata Sasuke menyipit tidak suka, "Kau, menjebakku?"

Hening terjadi di antara kedua remaja itu, sebelum pada akhirnya Naruto mengangkat bahu. "Sebenarnya aku ini sudah lama tahu tentang kelebihanmu itu, _Teme_. Aku pernah beberapa kali melihatmu bicara sendiri layaknya orang sinting di toilet saat kelas dua, waktu itu kupikir kau sedang mengidap penyakit _chunnibiyo_ , jadi aku tidak mempedulikannya." Sebenarnya penjelasan yang Naruto lontarkan ini hanyalah sebuah karangan belaka, karena dirinya benar-benar tidak mengingat semua kejadian saat dirinya masih duduk di kelas dua.

Namun meskipun begitu, remaja bernama Sasuke itu terlihat sangat mempercayai cerita karangan sahabatnya. Dan dengan tenang dia kembali menyantap bekal yang berada di tangannya, "Kuharap, kau merahasiakan ini dari orang lain."

"Hm?" alis Naruto terangkat, "Kenapa memangnya?"

"...Kumohon."

Naruto tidak bertanya kembali saat melihat keseriusan di kedua mata Sasuke. Yah, sebenarnya itu masih belum bisa diterima sebagai jawaban, dan Sasuke pasti sedang menyembunyikan sebuah beban di belakangnya.

Naruto menghela nafas, "Baik-baik, aku akan melakukannya." Pemuda pirang itu terdiam sejenak saat ada sebuah ide gila yang melintas di dalam kepalanya, "Hei, Sasuke. Bagaimana kalau kita membuat sebuah klub? Klub Pemburu Misteri."

 **[...]**

Naruto ingat-ingat lagi, dulu saat dia masih kelas tiga SMP, dia juga sering memburu misteri dengan Sasuke dan Honoka. Namun pada waktu itu mereka bertiga tidak memiliki ruangan klub, jadinya mereka selalu berkumpul untuk mendiskusikan kasus yang mereka terima di rumah mereka secara bergiliran.

Tentu saja cara itu kurang efektif karena perbedaan lokasi rumah mereka memang patut dipertanyakan jika perginya dengan jalan kaki. Tetapi dengan bayaran yang mereka terima setelah berhasil mengungkap misteri itulah, mereka jadi terbiasa melakukan rapat meskipun tergolong melelahkan.

Dan dari kegiatan seperti itulah, hubungan romansa Naruto dan Honoka terjalin. Itulah yang saat ini coba Naruto ingat, karena jujur saja kalau ingatannya saat ini memang masih samar-samar. Di tahun ini, satu-satunya tragedi yang selalu dan selalu Naruto ingat hanyalah, kematian Honoka.

Wajah yang penuh penyesalan dan kesedihan yang terpampang di saat-saat dia mengucapkan _Aishiteru_ itulah yang selalu membuat Naruto bermimpi buruk. Oh, apakah dia juga melakukan hal yang sama saat menyelematkan gadis berisik itu?

Entah kenapa Naruto mulai kepikiran.

Melihat bagaimana sahabatnya kini sedang melamun dengan tangan yang mencubit dagunya, Sasuke hanya bisa menatap kesal karena sudah tak diperhatikan. Terlebih lagi saat dia diseret paksa ke kediaman Namikaze ini tanpa sedikitpun menanyakan keputusannya, dan sekarang dia sedang dicuekin, DICUEKIN! Ini adalah pertama kalinya seorang Sasuke Uchiha dicuekin, karena sebelum-sebelumnya tidak ada yang berani melakukan hal itu, bahkan Kakaknya sekalipun.

"Jika tidak ada hal yang mau kaubicarakan, maka aku akan pergi dari sini." Sejujurnya, Sasuke tidak tahu sampai kapan dia bisa menahan amarahnya, karena sekarang dia sedang berjuang mati-matian sampai tubuhnya bergetar. "Baiklah, aku pergi!"

"Sasuke, aku punya acar tomat ceri."

Baru saja kaki Sasuke mengambil dua langkah, dia harus dipaksa berhenti setelah mendengar _tomat ceri_ , dan terlebih lagi ini _acar._ Sasuke sudah dapat membayangkan bagaimana rasanya, dan itu membuatnya menelan ludah.

"...Jika kaumau, kau dapat duduk di situ lagi."

Sasuke menelan ludah lagi. Baiklah, kali ini dia akan membiarkan Naruto menang.

 **[...]**

Yah, mengalah untuk hari ini bagi Sasuke tidak buruk juga, terlebih lagi dia merasa senang dan mensyukuri kekalahannya. Dan bagi Naruto kemenangan hari ini merupakah hal paling indah yang pernah ia raih, lihat! betapa lucunya wajah Sasuke saat memakan makanan favoritnya itu, terlihat bukan seperti Uchiha.

"Tertawa saja sepuasmu, brengsek!" Sasuke melemparkan sebuah lirikan ganas pada Naruto yang sedang menahan tawa sampai-sampai kedua bahunya bergetar.

Setelah beberapa menit berselang, akhirnya Naruto menghentikan momen-momen menyenangkan itu dan menghela nafas. Dia menatap kembali Sasuke dengan pancaran sorot mata yang terlihat tidak main-main, "Jadi, apa kau benar-benar bersedia jika aku membuat klub itu?"

Sasuke mengangkat bahu, "Tentu saja, memecahkan misteri sendiri itu lebih susah. Tapi darimana kita bisa mendapatkan kedua anggota lain serta guru yang menjadi pembimbing? Itu tidak mudah."

"Jika mencari kekurangan anggota itu masih bisa diurus, namun masalahnya..."

"Guru pembimbing."

Naruto mengangguk. "...Benar." Remaja pirang itu kembali mencubit dagunya, mencoba memikirkan siapa guru yang mempunyai ketertarikan tentang dunia supernatural meskipun dia percaya atau tidak tentang adanya makhluk gaib di dunia ini. Namun semua pemikiran itu pecah ketika Naruto teringat oleh sesuatu, "Oh, Sasuke. Kau boleh mengajak siapapun yang kau rekomendasikan, pasti ada 'kan?"

Kali ini yang berpikir adalah Sasuke, tapi remaja itu sepertinya sudah memikirkan siapa calon anggota yang pas untuk masuk klubnya. "Ada satu orang, dia adalah adik kelas kita. Dan namanya adalah, Hinata Hyuuga."

 **[...]**

 **Keesokan harinya.**

"Kenapa kau membawaku ke sini sih, Naruto? Dan lagi, rumah siapa yang kita datangi ini?"

Honoka hanya bisa terheran saat dua laki-laki yang satu kelas dengannya tiba-tiba menyeretnya ke tempat ini sepulang sekolah. Honoka sebenarnya berniat menolak, namun karena ada sosok yang ia sukai juga mengajaknya, akhirnya dia ikut.

"Oh iya, Sasuke." Kali ini yang memanggil adalah Naruto, "Apa ada alasan kenapa kita membawa Honoka ke sini? Bukannya lebih baik kalau kita datang berdua saja?"

"Pertanyaan pertama, ini adalah kediaman Hyuuga. Dan pertanyaan kedua, Ayah Hinata itu tidak suka ada yang mengunjungi anaknya jika yang datang cuma laki-laki saja, makanya itu aku menyewa jasa sepupumu ini." Sasuke menghela nafas, "Peraturan keluarga Hyuuga ini sedikit berbeda dengan peraturan keluarga pada umumnya, karena keluarga mereka masih tergolong darah biru, mereka selalu mengedepankan kesantunan dan adat."

Honoka yang tidak mengerti arah pembicaraan kedua laki-laki di samping kanannya ini hanya bisa menyimak, sementara Naruto terlihat berpikir.

"Jadi, untuk mendapatkan persetujuan dari kepala keluarganya, kita harus berhati-hati dalam meminta?" Melihat anggukan Sasuke, mau tak mau memang dirinya yang harus bertindak. "Kalau begitu, serahkan padaku."

Dengan segenap keteguhan hati yang ketiga remaja itu miliki, mereka akhirnya sepakat untuk memencet bel di samping gerbang bersama-sama.

Sahutan selamat datang mereka dengar saat ternyata yang membuka gerbang itu adalah seorang pelayan, dapat mudah ditebak karena baju tradisional yang ia pakai. Honoka, Naruto dan Sasuke dipersilahkan masuk oleh sang pelayan dengan alibi sedang mencari Hinata, setelah mengikuti sang pelayan yang ternyata membawa mereka ke ruang tamu, akhirnya mereka dimohon untuk menunggu di sana.

Dari ketiga sosok tamu itu, tak terlihat sedikitpun kegugupan yang mereka rasakan, terlebih Honoka yang sedari tadi terus mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru karena merasa tertarik dengan rumah bergaya kuno yang saat ini ia tempati. Sementara Naruto dan Sasuke hanya bisa menghela nafas ketika melihat tingkah Honoka yang kekanakan, tapi mereka tidak bisa menyalahkannya.

Beberapa menit berselang, akhirnya pintu masuk ruangan tersebut kembali terbuka, kedua sosok yang sekian lama dinanti kini akhirnya duduk tepat di seberang meja di hadapan Naruto. Suasana yang semula lembut dan damai, entah kenapa kini semuanya menegang, seperti sedang berada di tempat sidang. Bahkan Honoka yang hiperaktif langsung dibuat membisu dan duduk dengan posisi punggung yang tegap.

Saat Naruto melihat ke arah kanannya dimana Sasuke berada, kegugupan memang sangat tergambar jelas pada gestur tubuh remaja itu, hanya saja perbedaannya ia sebisa mungkin mencoba untuk memasang wajah _cool_ dan santai. Naruto mengangguk kecil, memang seperti itulah Uchiha seharusnya.

Tatapan Naruto kini teralih ke depan, pemuda itu kini berhadapan langsung dengan sang kepala keluarga yang kini menatapnya dengan tatapan menusuk. Namun bukan Naruto namanya jika ia bisa terintimidasi dengan mudah, "Sebelum saya ingin menyampaikan perihal kedatangan saya ke sini, saya akan memperkenalkan diri saya." Naruto membungkuk dalam posisi duduknya, "Nama saya Naruto Namikaze, di sebelah kiri saya namanya Honoka Uzumaki, dan di sebelah kanan saya Sasuke Uchiha." Naruto tersenyum dalam hati saat kedua temannya itu ikut membungkuk, mereka benar-benar bisa diandalkan jika dalam akting.

Sang kepala keluarga itu ikut membungkuk, "Perkenalkan saya adalah kepala keluarga Hyuuga saat ini, nama saya adalah Hiashi Hyuuga."

Melirik kalau Hiashi sudah selesai membungkuk, akhirnya Naruto ikut menegapkan posisi tubuhnya, diikuti oleh kedua temannya. Tanpa basa-basi lagi, ia arahkan kedua mata birunya untuk menatap wajah Hiashi, salah satu cara agar ia tahu kalau ketegasan tercermin dari matanya. "Tuan Hiashi –"

"Hahahahaha...!"

Alis Naruto seketika saling bertautan saat mendengar gelak tawa yang keluar dari mulut pria di hadapannya ini, bahkan dua remaja yang menghimpitnyapun juga itu memasang sebuah tanda tanya besar di atas kepala mereka.

Gelak tawa Hiashi akhirnya berhenti, dengan wajah bersahabat dia menatap Naruto. "Ah... tidak kusangka kalau anak Minato bisa berakting sehebat itu, jujur saja aku terkesan."

Honoka, Naruto, dan Sasuke cengo bersama.

"Ck, Ayah sih sukanya menggoda anak yang datang kemari. Mereka banyak yang trauma dan akhirnya tidak berani datang ke sini lagi, tahu!" Ucap Hinata dengan wajah cemberut.

"Itu karena Ayah ingin mengetes mental mereka, dan lihat! Ternyata ada yang lulus juga 'kan?"

Hinata melihat ke arah Naruto dan Honoka, sebelum tatapan itu kembali ke sang Ayah. "Aku tidak kenal mereka berdua, aku hanya kenal Uchiha-san."

"Tu-Tunggu sebentar," selaan Naruto menarik perhatian kedua orang bermarga Hyuuga itu, "Hiashi-san, Anda kenal Ayah saya?"

Hiashi mendengus mendengar pertanyaan itu, "Tentu saja, Ayahmu itu teman sekelasku dulu. Dia itu dulu orangnya kalem, suka bercanda, loyal pada teman, dan mesum akut. Dan kupikir, mungkin kelakuannya sekarang masih sama seperti yang dulu."

Entah kenapa kegundahan hati ini membuat Naruto ingin sekali merenungi segala nasib kehidupannya di pojok ruangan, ternyata dari dulu Ayahnya sudah sangat memalukan.

"...Tapi, Minato adalah sosok yang memiliki intelejensi tinggi. Jika dia serius, dia bisa memecahkan masalah apapun hanya dengan berpikir."

Naruto menghela nafas lega, ternyata masih ada yang bisa ia banggakan dari sosok Ayahnya. Minato Namikaze emang _the best._

"Jadi, apa yang kaubutuhkan?" kini Hiashi yang bertanya.

"Begini, Hiashi-san." Naruto mengambil nafas dalam-dalam sebelum melanjutkan, "Karena Putri Anda hanya mengenal Sasuke, maka dialah yang pantas menjelaskan."

"Hah!?" Sasuke mendelik tidak percaya, "Bukannya kami harus menyerahkan semuanya padamu?"

Naruto menoleh ke arah sahabatnya itu, "Kawan, kita menjadi orang itu haruslah fleksibel, kita tidak boleh terpaku pada hal yang sudah ditentukan."

Sasuke merasa kalau mulut teman pirangnya ini harus ia beri _sambalado_ , supaya dia bisa merasakan bagaimana sensasi mulut bergetar dan lidah bergoyang. Tapi ia akan memikirkan hal itu nanti, karena yang lebih penting dia harus menyelesaikan satu masalah ini terlebih dahulu.

Sasuke menarik nafas dan menghembuskannya, "Hyuuga-san, saya ingin mengajak Hinata-san untuk ikut bergabung dengan klub yang akan kami buat."

Hiashi bersidekap, pria itu menyorot tajam Sasuke. "Apakah ada sebuah keuntungan jika anakku ikut ke dalam klubmu?"

Satu bulir keringat turun dari pelipis Sasuke, "Tentu saja, saya jamin klub ini bisa mengembangkan _potensi_ Putri Anda."

Sejenak mata Hiashi melebar, namun dengan cepat dia kembali mengontrol emosi dan memejamkan mata untuk berpikir. "Baiklah, kuijinkan kalian mengajak anakku bergabung."

Mendengar jawaban itu Naruto dan Sasuke langsung saling melemparkan senyuman.

"...Tapi, jika kulihat tidak ada perkembangan apapun dari anakku, maka aku akan menyuruhnya keluar suka atau tidak suka."

Naruto menatap Hiashi lagi, "Anda bisa mengandalkan kami."

 **[...]**

Setelah selesai dengan urusan mereka untuk membujuk Hinata, akhirnya ketiga remaja yang tadi bertamu ke kediaman Hyuuga beranjak pulang. Di tengah perjalanan mereka beristirahat sebentar di sebuah taman dengan air mancur yang menjadi salah satu objek terbaik selain _sunset_ , Honoka selaku perempuan pergi sebentar membelikan minuman untuk kedua remaja laki-laki itu, dan setelah beberapa menit ia kembali.

"Maaf sudah menunggu, silahkan." Honoka memberikan masing-masing pesanan kedua teman sekelasnya, kemudian dia ikut duduk. "Sebenarnya aku mau bertanya satu hal kepada kalian berdua, apa kalian akan membuat sebuah klub?" Melihat kedua orang yang ditanya mengangguk, Honoka melanjutkan. "Klub apa memangnya?"

" **Klub Pemburu Misteri**. **"**

Honoka terdiam sejenak, "Oh."

Setelah menghabiskan minuman kalengnya dengan cepat, Naruto menoleh ke arah Sasuke. "Sasuke, sebenarnya kenapa kau ingin mengajak Hinata? Dan yang kaumaksud dengan _potensi_ itu tadi?"

Sebelum menjawab Sasuke ikut menghabiskan minumannya terlebih dahulu, "Secara kebetulan, aku mengenal sosok Hinata karena dia adalah anak dari teman Ayahku. Dulu aku pernah berkunjung beberapa kali ke kediaman Hyuuga, jadi aku tahu betul bagaimana pergaulan Hinata. Dan kebetulan juga, potensi yang dimiliki oleh Hinata sama denganku."

Mata Naruto melebar, "Kalau begitu –!"

"...Benar, aku dan Hinata sama-sama _indigo_."

 _ **To be Continued...**_

 _ **.**_

A/N: Ehem! Siapa tadi yang jadi guling? Wkwkwkwk :v Lolz.

Ehem! Dari sini petualangan baru akhirnya dimulai, petualangan yang dimaksudkan untuk merubah alur kehidupan di masa lalu. Tentang semua kejadian buruk yang pernah terjadi.

Dan dari sini _slight pair_ memang resmi jadi Sasuke x Hinata, kenapa? Entahlah, mungkin karena Author kasihan kalau Sasuke jadi jomblo sedangkan Naruto jadi perebutan tiga gadis :v Lolz.

 _Civil war everywhere._

Oh, jadi lupa, siapa tadi yang berhasil diiming-imingi tomat ceri? Wkwkwkwk :v Lolz.

Oh, baiklah, sekedar penjelasan. Kandungan senyawa romansa di cerita ini sengaja tak saya buat instan, meskipun kalian sudah pada tahu kalau Naruto itu mencintai Honoka, tapi kesempatan untuk dua gadis lainnya masih sangat besar.

Tentu saja! Satu heroin lainnya dengan sebutan 'gadis berisik' itu 'kan belom keluar. _So, dont be afraid about that._

Mau nandingin Nisekoi? Boleh saja, siapa takut :v Lolz.

Namun sayangnya ini bukan cerita berbasis sinetron ataupun drama, tapi ini adalah cerita berbasis LOLI#PLAK! :v

Oke, chap 10 adalah chap yang pastinya dinanti.

Memang ada kejutan apa?

Tanyakanlah kepada otak Author bejad ini :v Lolz.

 _See you next time my lovely Loli._


	10. Chapter 10

Note: Sebelum memulai membaca chapter penuh lika-liku ini, sebaiknya Anda sekalian terlebih dahulu membaca cuap-cuap dari Lolicon Bijak yang tampan, baik, penyayang, humoris, dermawan, dan tidak sombong ini.

Dari chapter ini akan ada empat karakter yang akan mengisi peran. Naruto, Honoka, Sasuke, dan Hinata. Kenapa Sara tidak diikutkan? Itu nanti akan ada alasannya. Kemudian, kapan Tenten mulai masuk ke dalam cerita lagi? Saya akan menjawab: tidak lama lagi.

Oke, semua itu sudah jelas. Kemudian saya akan sedikit mendeskripsikan penampilan keenam _main character_ di cerita ini.

 **Naruto Uzumaki/Namikaze.**

Yang pasti sudah Anda sekalian ketahui kalau dia memiliki rambut berwarna pirang (memang masih tetap bergaya jabrik tapi masih ada sedikit poni dibagian depan), bermata biru, tanpa memiliki kumis kucing di pipi. Sifatnya pada kehidupan pertama [sebelum Honoka mati]: Kekanakan, berisik, ceroboh, bego, dan bodoh, meskipun terkadang bisa romantis. Dan pada kehidupan pertama [sesudah Honoka mati]: Sedikit pendiam, cerdas, dewasa, sedikit pemarah, kurang suka bersosialisasi, sedikit mesum, dan kaku (meskipun tanpa sadar sering ngelawak).

Kemampuan: Pengguna _Time Loop._

 **Honoka Uzumaki.**

Berbeda dengan gambaran pada Animenya, Honoka di cerita ini memiliki gaya rambut ekor kuda tanpa poni di dahinya. Sifatnya: terkadang pintar (bisa juga gagal paham), terkadang bisa feminim (bisa juga _tomboy_ ), emosional, egois, punya keingintahuan tinggi, hiperaktif, ceroboh, dan setia.

Kemampuan: Belum saatnya diberitahukan.

 **Sara Uzumaki.**

Berbeda dengan gambaran pada Animenya, Sara di cerita ini selalu memakai sebuah bando berwarna putih pemberian Naruto saat ulang tahunnya, rambut merah panjangnya selalu digerai. Sifatnya pada kehidupan pertama [sebelum Honoka mati]: Manja, periang, sedikit hiperaktif, cerdas, sedikit emosional, kalem, dan gampang cemburu. Dan pada kehidupan pertama [setelah Honoka mati]: sedikit pendiam, cerdas, kalem (tingkatan dewasa), manja (jika dengan Naruto), berkepala dingin, dan setia.

Kemampuan: Masih menjadi sebuah rahasia di otak Lolicon Bijak ini.

 **Tenten.**

Berbeda dengan gambaran di Animenya, Tenten di cerita ini memiliki gaya rambut ekor kuda (saat SMA) dengan poni di dahi, sementara (saat SMP) rambut coklatnya yang panjang digerai. Sifatnya (sewaktu SMP): Sangat pemalu, polos, punya keingintahuan tinggi, pintar, sopan, dan sangat feminim. Kemudian (sewaktu SMA): Terlalu berani, bukan pemalu lagi, emosional, egois, gampang penasaran, pintar, masih feminim, dan keras kepala.

Kemampuan: –

 **Sasuke Uchiha.**

Gambaran sang bungsu Uchiha ini tak berbeda dengan Animenya, rambutnya masihlah bergaya seperti itu, dan lain-lainnya juga. Sifatnya: Tentu saja kalem, berkepala dingin, dan tak jauh dari sifat di Animenya, hanya saja gampang terpancing emosi saat diusili Naruto.

Kemampuan: Indigo.

 **Hinata Hyuuga.**

Mungkin sewaktu kecil (di Anime) rambut Hinata itu pendek, namun di cerita ini rambut Hinata panjang. Perbedaan lainnya hanyalah dia memakai sebuah kacamata. Sifatnya: Tentu saja baik, terlalu sopan (karena didikan keluarga), sedikit polos, terlalu berani, pintar, kalem, terlalu feminim, emosional, dan sedikit keras kepala.

Kemampuan: Indigo.

...

Okelah, sekian penjelasan dari saya. Anda sekalian mungkin akan bertanya-tanya tentang kemampuan Sara setelah ini, dan tentu saja itu masih menjadi sebuah rahasia di dalam otak bejad yang saya miliki.

Akhir kata, selamat menikmati.

* * *

Naruto dan ketiga remaja lainnya menatap bangunan tua berukuran sekitar 12m x 15m dengan pandangan yang tidak bisa diartikan.

Mata biru Naruto kembali teralihkan ke arah kertas yang sedang ia pegang, "Jadi, ini yang kita dapat?" sepertinya mencari kepastian kepada ketiga temannya yang berada di deretan kanan, menjadi hal sia-sia yang Naruto lakukan. Karena jika dilihat, tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang tahu tentang bangunan terselubung di belakang gedung utama sekolah ini.

Jadi, setelah susah payah meminta izin kepada pihak sekolah untuk mendirikan klub ini, apakah ini balasan yang mereka terima? Sebuah bangunan tua yang terbuat dari kayu yang terpisah dari area yang terlihat dari luar sekolah? Tunggu, bukannya itu tidak adil?!

Sasuke menghela nafas, "Mungkin mereka memberikan kita ini karena tidak ada lagi ruangan yang tersisa untuk sebuah klub."

"Tidak mungkin seperti itu!" Honoka menimpali, "Jelas-jelas masih ada dua ruangan yang tak terpakai di area klub sekolah, aku dan Hinata-chan sudah mengeceknya saat istirahat tadi."

Hinata mengangguk memberi keyakinan.

"Sudahlah, tidak perlu ribut seperti ini." Naruto mendesah. "Ini masih lebih baik daripada kita tidak diberi izin untuk mendirikan klub, benar 'kan?"

Sasuke mendengus setuju, tetapi Honoka kelihatan masih bersikeras.

"Aku tidak suka perlakuan seperti ini, aku akan protes!" baru saja Honoka ingin beranjak dari sana, sebuah tangan ia rasakan di salah satu bahunya. Gadis bersurai merah itu melihat siapa pemilik tangan tersebut, "Jangan halangi aku, Naruto!"

Remaja pirang yang menjadi sepupunya itu tak lantas menjawab, dia hanya menatap Honoka lekat-lekat. "Honoka, jangan buat semua ini menjadi sia-sia. Kita sudah beruntung diberi izin, dan kita sudah beruntung masih dibela oleh Anko-sensei. Jujur saja aku juga sangat tidak menyukai hal itu, tapi untuk saat ini jangan bertindak egois."

Honoka hanya bisa terperangah untuk saat ini, melihat bagaimana kedua manik safir menatapnya dari jarak yang begitu dekat, dia jadi tidak bisa berucap apa-apa. "Na-Naruto-kun, k-kau terlalu dekat." Honoka akhirnya bisa bernafas dengan normal saat Naruto sudah menjauhkan diri.

"Maaf."

Di sisi lain, kedua insan lainnya sudah terlihat menjauh saat kedua saudara itu sedang bercekcok ria. Kemudian Sasuke menyenggol sedikit lengan Hinata agar gadis yang dimaksud memberi perhatian, "Sepertinya kita menjadi obat nyamuk nih!"

Gadis berkacamata itu menautkan kedua alisnya bingung, "Obat nyamuk? Apa maksudnya?"

Remaja yang menjadi bungsu Uchiha itu langsung memegang keningnya dan kemudian mendesah. Usahanya untuk mengerjai Naruto akhirnya tidak mendapatkan hasil, terima kasih atas kepolosan masa mudamu Hinata.

"Sebelum kita kembali melontarkan tuduhan yang sia-sia terhadap pihak sekolah, sebaiknya kita mengecek apa yang kita dapat di sini."

Ucapan Naruto membuat ketiga remaja lainnya mengangguk. Mereka akhirnya serempak mendekati pintu masuk bangunan itu, dengan Naruto yang menjadi pemimpin jalan. Satu-satunya remaja yang memiliki rambut pirang itu mencolek daun pintu yang penuh debu itu, dan kemudian dia mengetuk-ngetuknya.

Senyum terkembang di bibir Naruto, _'Bangunan ini terbuat dari kayu jati, aku tidak kaget kalau bangunan ini masih begitu kuat dan kokoh.'_

"Naruto, kenapa kau senyum-senyum sendiri?"

Naruto menggeleng untuk menanggapi pertanyaan Honoka, kemudian dia menjulurkan tangannya ke gadis itu. "Kuncinya?"

Honoka segera memberikan benda yang dimaksud, dan saat Naruto membuka pintu tersebut secara cepat, dia dan ketiga remaja lainnya harus terbatuk-batuk karena kumpulan debu meledak dari dalam.

"Sial, bangunan ini seperti reruntuhan kuno saja!" Sasuke berkata disela-sela batuknya, tapi ketiga remaja lainnya tak sempat menanggapi karena masih sibuk dengan kegiatan mereka masing-masing.

Setelah kurang dari satu menit berselang, akhirnya kumpulan debu yang mengepul itu hilang terbawa angin, begitu juga dengan acara yang mereka lakukan serempak. Keempat remaja itu kembali berdiri tegap dan menghadap ke dalam ruangan, mereka kini hanya bisa terpaku pada ruangan gelap yang hanya mendapatkan penerangan di beberapa sudut.

"I-Ini... lebih dari apa yang kuharapkan." Satu tanggapan akhirnya tercetus dari mulut Honoka, dan itu membuat Sasuke yang berada di belakangnya mendengus.

"Kalau begitu cepatlah bergerak, jangan hanya berdiri dan mengomel seperti wanita tua."

Urat-urat kekesalan langsung mencuat di pelipis Honoka ketika Sasuke berjalan melewatinya dan masuk ke dalam ruangan. Oh, kalau saja tidak ada pemuda pirang yang ia sukai ada di sini, pasti Sasuke Uchiha hanya tinggal nama.

"Baiklah, semuanya." Panggil Naruto. "Untuk hari ini, kegiatan pertama klub Pemburu Misteri adalah membersihkan ruangan klubnya yang baru!"

 **[Time Loop]**

 **Disclaim: I dont own anything**

 **About Song: Im don't the owner of that's song**

 **Kreator: Azriel and Aka na Yuki**

 **Genre: Romance, Supernatural, Drama, Slice of Life, Humor, and etc.**

 **Warning:** **AU,** **OOC, Typo, physicological, and etc.**

 **Summary:** Karena kecelakaan yang membuatnya koma itulah, Naruto terpaksa menjalani hidupnya lagi di masa lalu. Dengan kemampuan yang dia miliki, tercipta sebuah niat untuk mengubah tragedi yang menyebabkan kekasihnya tiada. Akankah Naruto berhasil? Ataukah tragedi yang lebih buruk akan terjadi? (Arc I)

 **.**

 **Chapter 10: Loop and Loop!  
(part I)**

Hal yang pertama kali keempat remaja itu lakukan adalah membuka keenam jendela yang ada di sekeliling bangunan kayu itu. Udara yang masuk dari keenam jendela itu langsung menghilangkan sensasi pengap yang ada di dalam ruangan, membuat keempat remaja itu bisa menarik nafas dengan lega.

Ruangan itu jelas-jelas sudah terkubur oleh debu, entah sudah berapa lama bangunan yang terbuat dari kayu itu ditinggalkan oleh pihak sekolah. Sasuke berpikir kalau bangunan kayu ini adalah bekas bangunan yang digunakan untuk menyimpan perkakas di masanya, terlihat dari satu buah gantungan dan lemari yang berada di pojok ruangan. Sasuke lihat lagi, sepertinya Naruto juga memikirkan hal yang sama.

"Jadi, bagaimana sekarang?" Honoka bertanya untuk mencari kepastian, dan Naruto terlihat memikirkannya.

"Kita butuh empat masker, empat sapu, dua kemoceng, satu lap, dan satu botol semprotan pembersih kaca."

"Lalu, kita bisa mendapatkan itu semua darimana? Tidak mungkin 'kan kita meminjamnya dari kelas, karena itu memang tidak diperbolehkan." Ucap Sasuke.

Hinata mencubit dagunya, "Bagaimana kalau kita meminjamnya dari tukang kebun sekolah?"

"Benar juga!" Honoka menyetujui, membuat Naruto mengangguk.

"Baiklah, peralatan kebersihan akan kita pinjam dari tukang kebun." Naruto kemudian merogoh salah satu saku celananya, lalu menyodorkan dua buah uang seribu Yen ke arah Sasuke. "Kau yang bertugas membeli empat masker."

Dahi Sasuke mengerut, "Kaukira aku ini buruh?!"

"Hyuuga-san, temani pemuda manja ini."

Dengan senang hati Hinata menanggapi permintaan Naruto dengan anggukan, membuat Sasuke mendesah pasrah. Entah kenapa beberapa hari ini dirinya tak berkutik jika berdebat melawan Naruto.

Oh, andai Sasuke tahu kalau yang diajaknya berdebat merupakan remaja yang lebih dewasa darinya, mungkin dia akan berkata _itu curang._

 **[...]**

"Apa kau tidak kesulitan membawa itu semua? Aku tidak keberatan membantumu membawakan sebagian." Melihat bagaimana sepupunya memanggul empat sapu di bahu kanannya, disertai dengan tangan kiri yang membawa dua kemoceng, Honoka sedikit merasa kasihan padanya. Padahal dia 'kan baru sembuh dari kecelakaan, tapi kenapa malah dia yang memaksakan diri?

"Tidak perlu, aku bisa melakukannya sendiri." Naruto tersenyum. "Terlebih sebenarnya, aku tidak ingin gadis yang menyukaiku membawa beban seperti ini."

Honoka terperangah mendengar hal itu, cepat-cepat dia mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah lain karena tidak ingin Naruto sampai melihat wajahnya yang memerah. "Dasar kepedean."

Senyuman Naruto sedikit melebar sampai rentetan gigi putihnya sedikit terlihat. Inilah yang paling ia sukai dari Honoka, wajah malunya yang _tsundere_ yang terlihat sangat menggemaskan. Oh, andai saja kedua tangannya bebas dari barang-barang ini, pasti dia sudah menjewer kedua pipi yang menggembung itu.

Sangat menggemaskan. Seperti pipi Loli.

Tak beberapa lama, dirinya sudah kembali ke bangunan tempat dimana klubnya berkumpul. Naruto tak menyangka bahwasanya Sasuke dan Hinata telah lebih dulu sampai di sana, mereka berdua kini terlihat saling mengobrol di depan pintu masuk dengan duduk di sebuah kursi panjang yang terbuat dari kayu.

"Kalian berdua lama sekali." Cibir Sasuke, yang langsung dihadiahi sebuah tatapan datar dan kesal.

"Tidak usah banyak protes," Naruto menyodorkan dua kemoceng yang ada di tangan kirinya, "Cepat ambil ini dan bersihkan bagian dalam dengan Hyuuga-san."

"Hei, kenapa harus aku yang di dalam? Kenapa bukan kau saja?!" protes Sasuke.

Naruto tampak terdiam berpikir, tak selang beberapa detik otaknya langsung menemukan sebuah ide jahil yang pastinya akan membuat Sasuke mati kutu. Oleh sebab itulah dia menyeringai, membuat Sasuke mulai merasakan sebuah firasat buruk.

"Kalau kau ada di dalam 'kan, kau bisa berciu-ciu ria dengan Hyuuga-san." Sasuke langsung terperangah, sementara Hinata tak jauh beda dengan Sasuke namun wajahnya memerah. Membuat seringai Naruto bertambah lebar, "Terlebih Hyuuga-san itu manis, laki-laki mana yang tidak ingin menjadi kekasih Hyuuga-san? Dan kau termasuk di dalamnya, Sasuke Uchiha."

Beberapa detik kemudian, terlihat kedua remaja laki-laki saling kejar-kejaran seperti kucing dan anjing, terus memutari bangunan klub mereka yang baru yang membuat kedua gadis di sana tertawa lepas.

...

Anko Mitarashi, guru muda yang masih berusia 24 tahun yang kini akhirnya mempunyai jabatan sebagai pembimbing sebuah klub melihat bangunan kayu yang tampak bersih dari depan dengan sebuah senyuman yang bertengger di bibir ranumnya.

"Lumayan juga," Wanita yang rambutnya selalu disanggul itu melangkahkan kaki untuk membuka pintu masuk bangunan tua itu, dia kembali tersenyum saat melihat keempat remaja yang dua diantaranya sempat ia bela saat meminta izin untuk membuat klub ini sedang merayakan pesta perayaan klub baru mereka. Terlihat jelas beberapa bungkus camilan dan satu botol besar jus kemasan, "Hei, sedang merayakan pesta rupanya? Kenapa aku tidak diundang?" wanita itu melangkah mendekati keempat anak didiknya.

"Uh, Anko-sensei! Silahkan duduk!" Naruto berdiri dari tempatnya dan mempersilahkan agar wanita itu duduk di sana, setelahnya remaja pirang itu berjalan ke seberang meja dan berhadapan langsung dengan guru itu, lalu tanpa ragu dia membungkuk di depannya. "Anko-sensei, terima kasih sudah bersedia membela kami saat di kantor tadi, tanpa Anda kami tidak akan bisa mendirikan klub yang kami inginkan ini. Saya sangat berterima kasih, saat Anda dengan suka rela menawarkan diri untuk menajdi guru pembimbing klub ini. Sekali lagi, terima kasih!"

Mata Anko melebar sejenak sebelum pada akhirnya kembali seperti sedia kala, dengan sangat tenang wanita itu memakan keripik kentang yang terpampang di depannya. "Sudah-sudah, tidak perlu berlebihan seperti itu, aku juga pernah muda seperti kalian kok."

"Sensei terlihat masih sangat muda, memangnya umur Sensei berap –auwh!" belum selesai Sasuke bertanya dia sudah mendapatkan sebuah jentikan di dahi.

"Bocah, menanyakan umur perempuan itu merupakan hal yang tidak sopan."

" **Benar-benar."** Hinata dan Honoka manggut-manggut.

Kedua alis Sasuke saling bertautan, "Memangnya ada yang salah dengan hal itu?"

"Sasuke, Sasuke," Naruto yang sudah berada di samping kanan Sasuke bergeleng ria, "Sebagai seorang laki-laki kau itu seharusnya tahu apa saja hal tabu yang tidak boleh ditanyakan kepada perempuan. Pertama, menanyakan soal umur. Kedua, soal berat badan. Dan ketiga, soal ukuran dada mereka."

Penjelasan Naruto diberi anggukan serempak oleh ketiga perempuan di sana, namun kelihatannya Sasuke masih tampak kebingungan.

"Tunggu, kenapa kautahu semua itu?"

Naruto menegak jus yang sudah ia tuang ke dalam gelas terlebih dahulu, sebelum pada akhirnya dia menjawab. "Jika kau tidak tahu ketiga hal tersebut, maka kenormalanmu patut dipertanyakan. Benar 'kan, Hyuuga-san?" sekali lagi, Hinata mengangguk.

Sasuke mendesah sambil memegang keningnya. Dan sekali lagi, dia kalah telak.

 **[...]**

Sejujurnya, Naruto sedikit tidak rela jika Honoka ikut bergabung ke dalam klub Pemburu Misteri. Bukannya apa-apa, tapi dia sedikit khawatir dengan sifatnya yang sedikit kelebihan semangat itu. Ditambah lagi dengan tingkat penasaran sebesar gunung yang pasti akan membuat gadis itu gampang sekali melakukan hal ceroboh, terlebih lagi ini menyangkut hal astral yang tidak bisa dicerna oleh akal.

Yah, meskipun sebenarnya Naruto harus mengakui kalau dirinya juga termasuk hal yang _unnormal_ , karena jiwa di dalam tubuhnya ini datang dari masa depan.

Tak bisa dipungkiri.

Miris sekali.

Namun apadaya, sifat kepala batu yang dimiliki Honoka sama sekali tidak bisa dirujuk, bahkan oleh dirinya sekalipun. Karena sekalinya gadis itu untuk memilih **ini,** maka dia tidak akan puas jika dia tidak menerima **itu.**

Hah, sepertinya sifat kalem Bibi Konan sama sekali tak menurun ke anaknya yang satu ini, malah sifat Ibunyalah yang lebih mendominasi pada diri Honoka. Emosional, kekanakan, dan lain-lain, dan lain-lain.

Mau bagaimana lagi? Inilah wanita, memang sangat merepotkan.

"Naruto, kaumelamun?"

Naruto mendesah mendengar pertanyaan dari Honoka yang berada di sisi kirinya, remaja pirang itu memijit batang hidungnya sebelum menjawab. "Tidak, aku hanya sedang memikirkan keegoisanmu."

Honoka langsung cemberut mendengar hal itu.

"Oh, benar juga. Hari ini Sara kemana? Kenapa dia tidak pulang denganmu?" kali ini Naruto bertanya, namun sepertinya dia salah memberikan pertanyaan kepada gadis itu, terbukti dari mulutnya yang semakin monyong ke depan. Naruto tahu kalau pasti ada yang salah sekarang, "Apa ada yang salah sampai-sampai kaumarah?"

Honoka membuang mukanya ke arah lain, "Aku nggak marah kok!"

"Jangan bohong, aku tahu dari raut wajahmu."

"Aku beneran gak marah!" Honoka membentak, tapi Naruto terlihat tidak kaget sama sekali. Remaja itu masih menatap Honoka dalam diam, "A-Aku hanya kesal saat kau menanyakan perempuan lain selagi aku ada di sini."

Naruto berkedip beberapa kali sebelum dia akhirnya berkata, "Sara itu adik kembarmu lho!" meskipun terdengar nada mengejek, namun wajahnya masih terlihat datar.

"Meskipun begitu, dia tetap perempuan." Honoka menunduk. "Terlebih lagi, dia menyukaimu." Suara gadis itu terdengar purau, seakan tak menyukai apa yang baru saja ia katakan.

Tapi meskipun begitu, kelihatannya Naruto sama sekali tidak peduli. Remaja pirang itu dengan cepat memegang kedua ujung bahu Honoka, kemudian mendorong pelan gadis itu ke dinding pinggir jalan. Tanpa ragu sedikitpun, Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Honoka, menempelkan keningnya ke kening gadis itu.

"Aku tahu kalau dia menyukaiku, tapi apadayaku jika hati ini lebih memilihmu?" Naruto tersenyum. "Honoka, kau itu tidak pernah membohongi diri sendiri dan selalu apa adanya. Itulah salah satu hal yang aku sukai darimu. Jadi, Honoka..." dengan sangat perlahan Naruto mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir gadis itu, dan terlihat jelas pula kalau Honoka menantikan apa yang akan datang dengan menutup mata.

Sampai sebuah suara mengalihkan perhatian kedua insan itu.

Ceproot!

Naruto dan Honoka melihat sebuah es krim yang jatuh mengenaskan di atas datarnya aspal yang terlihat dingin dan tak berperasaan. Kemudian pandangan mereka berubah ke arah kaki seseorang, terus ke atas, terus ke atas, sampai pada akhirnya mereka menemukan kepala seorang gadis berambut coklat yang sedang memasang wajah terperangah sekaligus merona.

Gadis itu menunduk, kedua tangannya mencengkram ujung rok seragam sekolahnya. "A-Anu... m-maaf," gadis itu tiba-tiba saja berlari meninggalkan Naruto dan Honoka, "MAAF...!"

 _ **To be Continued...**_

 **.**

 **A/N: Entah kenapa, dari sepuluh chapter terakhir, dan dari dua cewek yang berbeda, Naruto masih belum bisa mencium salah satu dari mereka. Buahahaha...** _ **poor Naruto.**_

 **Sedikit penjelasan, bahwa sebenarnya chapter ini saya potong sedimikian rupa karena saya ternyata memiliki kesibukan mendadak. Dan satu lagi, karena saya merasa tidak enak jika tidak mengupdate di hari jumat penuh berkah ini.**

 **Dan apa kalian tahu siapa gadis yang berlari tadi? Memang tidak salah lagi, itu adalah Dia.**

 **Pada chapter depan, kita akan meninggalkan sejenak drama-drama di cerita ini. Jadi persiapkan mental serta pikiran kalian, karena saya akan membuat kalian cepat-cepat ingin nonton anime Dedek Goblok :v Lolz.**

 **Dasar Lolicon :v Lolz.**

 **Oh, dari review terakhir yang Lolicon Bijak ini lihat, ada yang bersiteru kenapa saya memakai Hinata sebagai pair dari Sasuke.**

 **Sebenarnya gak ada alasan khusus kenapa saya memakai Hinata, karena pada saat saya mengerjakan cerita ini, inti dari cerita ini bukanlah tentang** _ **crackpair**_ **antara karakter ini dengan karakter itu, tapi saya lebih mencondongkan jalan ceritanya.**

 **Entah kalian suka ataupun tidak, itu terserah kalian.**

 **Oke, sampai di sini saja. Salam Lolicon.**


End file.
